Love Hurts
by irm63
Summary: Die Story entstand ursprünglich als erotische Auftragsarbeit auf Anregung von Chrissi C., lief uns dann aber irgendwie aus dem Ruder: neben diversen heißen Nummern gibt es einen Plot, einen Überfall, zwei neue Zaubertränke, ...regelmäßige Updates!
1. Chapter 1

Die Story entstand ursprünglich als erotische Auftragsarbeit auf Anregung von Chrissi C., lief uns dann aber irgendwie aus dem Ruder: neben diversen heißen Nummern gibt es einen Plot, einen Überfall, zwei neue Zaubertränke, mindestens einen verstörten Hauself, Anhänge, ..., und jede Menge Lesespaß (hoffen wir).

Ach ja, Pairings SS/HG, LM/NM, LM/HG, SS/NM, aber nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge.

Regelmäßige Updates!

**Disclaimer**

Wir haben uns die handelnden Personen, die Schauplätze und einige Zutaten von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen und verdienen daran nichts.

Okay, wir haben Alles ein wenig umgebaut, und uns ein klitzekleines Bisschen auch selber ausgedacht.

Der besondere Dank der Autorinnen gilt Newt Scamander, dessen bahnbrechendes Werk „Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" die Recherche bezüglich einiger elementarer Zaubertrankbestandteile erheblich erleichterte.

Wir verbeugen uns ehrfurchtsvoll vor Sir John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, der uns inspirierte, unser Opus mit einem Anhang zu versehen.

Die Ohrfeige haben wir uns bei Chrissi ausgeliehen, die krummen Zehen von Kira.

Desweiteren danken wir unserer Beta Lapislazuli, die eigentlich nicht mitreden durfte, aber von uns für sämtliche Tipp- Rechtschreib-, Komma-, Grammatik-, und sonstige, auch zukünftige Fehler unsererseits zur Verantwortung gezogen werden wird.

Also bitte die Reviews entsprechend vorsortieren. Ihr wisst schon, die guten ins Töpfchen, ...

**Love Hurts**

**von Eve/aka Mrs. Skinner & irm63**

**-eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit-**

**Kap.1**

Das klatschende Geräusch von schweißnassem Fleisch, auftreffend auf ebensolchem, durchbrach die Stille im malfoyschen Schlafzimmer.

Stöhnend bewegte sich Lucius über seiner erschreckend ruhigen Ehefrau. Schon seit einer halben Stunde mühte sich der blonde Mann ab, seiner Angetrauten einen Höhepunkt zu bescheren.

Doch irgendwie wollte ihm dies heute nicht gelingen und dies kratzte gewaltig an seiner Ehre, bzw. an seiner riesengroßen Libido. 

Bislang war er fest davon überzeugt gewesen, jede Frau in jeder nur erdenklichen Situation und Position zur Ekstase zu bringen und ihr, wenn nicht gleich mehrere Orgasmen, so doch mindestens einen gewaltigen, alles bisher Erlebte in den Schatten stellenden, Höhepunkt zu bescheren.  
Doch wie sehr er sich auch abmühte, er entlockte Narcissa heute außer einigen kleinen Seufzern, die man als leicht frustriert bezeichnen konnte, keine lauten Töne der Lust, geschweige denn, dass sie in spitzen, kleinen Schreien seinen Namen stöhnte, wie sonst.

Und das frustrierte ihn, ...immer schneller und härter bewegte er sein Becken vorwärts, rammte sein Glied in Narcissa und fühlte wie seinen Höhepunkt näher rücken, der seiner Ehefrau schien jedoch immer mehr in weiter Ferne zu entschwinden.

Narcissa umfasste ihn nicht einmal mehr mit aller Kraft.

Er vermisste ihre Fingernägel, die sie normalerweise in seine Popacken zu krallen pflegte, wo sich die Narben vorangegangener Liebesspiele abzeichneten.

Sie hatte ihre Hände leicht um seinen Nacken geschlungen und er bemerkte dunkel, dass sie geistesabwesend anfing mit einer seiner Haarsträhnen zu spielen.

"Luc." 

"Mhm." Er antwortete zwischen zwei Stößen. 

"Luc. Glaubst Du wirklich, ich sollte am Wochenende das waldgrüne, weitausgeschnittene Ballkleid tragen?"

Dieser eine Satz wirkte auf ihn wie ein Eimer eiskaltes Wasser. Er spürte, wie die eben noch vorhandene Erregung mit einem Schlag verlosch. Sein Penis schrumpfte in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit um die Hälfte seiner Größe und glitt kraftlos aus ihr heraus. Fassungslos und entsetzt sah Lucius seine Frau an, immer noch nach Atem ringend.

"Ich mühe mich hier ab, wie ein Bekloppter, " vor Empörung entglitt ihm die sonst so gewählte Sprache",...mache hier den Hengst für Dich...und Du, …Du denkst an ein verdammtes Ballkleid?" 

Narcissa sah erstaunt ihren auf höchste verärgerten Mann an.

"Entschuldige Luc. Ich hätte Dir sagen sollen, dass ich heute einfach nicht in der Lage bin, mich auf unser Liebesspiel zu konzentrieren. Es gibt eben auch mal Wichtigeres als das hier!"

"Das hier? Ich glaub das jetzt alles nicht. Seit wann gefällt Dir nicht mehr, was ich mit Dir tue?"

Jetzt war er richtig sauer. Konnte es sein, dass sie seine Art, sie zu lieben, sie zu erregen und sie zu befriedigen, nicht so einmalig fand, wie sie immer behauptete? Hatte sie ihm etwa ihre diversen Orgasmen nur vorgespielt? Er war immer stolz darauf gewesen, zu erkennen, ob ein weiblicher Orgasmus nur gespielt war oder nicht. Selbstverständlich war Lucius Malfoy so überzeugt von sich und seinen Techniken, und vor allen von seiner persönlichen Wirkung auf Frauen, dass er es für schlichtweg unmöglich hielt, dass eine Frau, die mit ihm im Bett landete, keinen Orgasmus bekam.

Er war schließlich eine blendende Erscheinung und sich seiner Wirkung auf Frauen sowie auch auf Männer nur allzu sehr bewusst. Allerdings schien das ja bei Narcissa anders zu sein.

Narcissa fiel jetzt die ungewöhnliche Blässe auf, die Lucius Gesicht zu überziehen begann, da er wohl annahm, er hätte als Mann versagt, und beeilte sich seine Bedenken etwas zu zerstreuen.

"Oh, nein, Luc. Eigentlich bist Du ein wunderbarer Liebhaber." Sie strich ihm eine seiner blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. 

"Aber, weisst Du..." Begann sie in verschwörerischem Ton. „...wir sind jetzt schon solange zusammen...ich vermisse einfach etwas, ...es ist alles viel zu sehr zur Routine geworden...wir haben alles ausprobiert. Wir haben uns in jeder erdenklichen Stellung, die man zu zweit einnehmen kann geliebt. Wir haben alle möglichen Sexspielzeuge ausprobiert..." 

"Bis auf das gelbe Entchen**...!"** brummte er immer noch verärgert. "... ich bin bis heute nicht dahinter gekommen, was es damit auf sich hat..."

Sie ließ sich durch seinen Einwurf nicht von ihren Ausführungen ablenken.

"...wir haben sogar Rollenspiele gespielt...aber irgendwann wird halt alles etwas langweilig. Ich habe wirklich Lust auf etwas Neues..." Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet im Raum stehen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

Malfoy, der seine bessere Hälfte ziemlich gut kannte, horchte auf. Es war Vorsicht geboten, wenn sie so gespielt gleichgültig anfing zu reden. Der Haken folgte dann schon irgendwann, verpackt in eine Menge Nichtigkeiten.  
Und Lucius sollte Recht behalten. Mit ihrem nächsten Satz offenbarte Narcissa, was ihr wirklich vorschwebte.

"Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir noch jemanden einladen würden?" 

"Einladen? Wir laden ständig jemanden ein. Ich verstehe nicht, was das mit unserem Sexleben zu tun hat." , erwiderte er, sich betont unwissend gebend. Er wollte, dass sie ganz genau formulierte, wie sie sich das Ganze vorstellte.

"Nuuuuun, ich meinte eigentlich, dass wir uns Gesellschaft ins Bett holen." Sie sprach aus, was er insgeheim schon vermutete.

Seine erste Reaktion bestand aus Ärger. Sie konnte doch nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass er sie mit irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Mann oder gar Frau teilen würde.  
Sie war sein!  
Sie gehörte ihm...ihm ganz allein!  
Er war nicht dazu bereit, sie mit irgendwem zu teilen!

Aber andererseits...er war schon immer für alles offen gewesen. Als er noch nicht mit Narcissa verheiratet war, hatte er sich sexuell ständig irgendwo ausgetobt.

Ein Threesome oder gar eine kleine Orgie waren ihm durchaus nicht fremd und er  
verschloß sich solchen Freuden durchaus nicht. Nur der Gedanke daran, dass Narcissa womöglich mit einem anderen Mann unter seinen Augen mehr Spaß haben und Erfüllung finden könnte, als mit ihm, beunruhigte ihn.

Narcissa beobachtete das Mienenspiel ihres Gatten und konnte in ihm lesen, wie in einem Buch, denn auch sie kannte ihren Lucius ziemlich genau. Sie wusste, was im Moment gerade in ihm vorging.

Sie beschloss ihm die Entscheidung zu erleichtern.

"Sieh mal, mein Liebling...", säuselte sie gekonnt und strich zärtlich von seiner Wange zu seinem Hals und wieder zurück.   
"Selbstverständlich liebe ich Dich...nur Dich...aber ein bisschen Lustgewinn wäre doch auch ganz schön...Du brauchst ja nicht nur zuzusehen, wenn ich und ein anderer Mann..." Sie ließ den Satz offen stehen und fuhr weiter fort ihn zu liebkosen.

"...Nein, Du könntest Dir ja auch eine andere Frau nehmen und Spaß mit ihr haben, wir könnten uns gegenseitig beobachten beim Liebesspiel.

Erregt Dich denn das kein bisschen?"

Oh, sie wusste genau, wie sie ihn weich klopfen konnte.

Natürlich wurde er erregt bei dem Gedanken, wie es wohl wäre, sie in wollüstiger Umarmung mit einem Mann zu sehen und gleichzeitig seine pochende Latte in der Möse einer anderen Frau zu versenken. Sollte er es wirklich tun?

Das beredte Schweigen seinerseits sprach Bände.

Sie wusste, sie hatte gewonnen.  
Sie konnte es an dem Aufblitzen seiner faszinierenden, eisblauen Augen sehen und konnte auch die wieder zurückkehrende Erregung spüren, die unmissverständlich in Form eines wieder auf das Doppelte angeschwollene Glied von Lucius, an ihren Oberschenkel drückte.

Stöhnend, angesichts der Bilder, die sich bereits in Lucius Hirn zu bilden begannen, rieb er seine Härte weiter an Narcissas empfindlicher Haut und angesteckt durch seine offensichtliche Begeisterung auf ihren Vorschlag, verspürte sie ein ungeahntes Drängen zwischen ihren Schenkeln.

Sie wollte ihn in sich spüren! Jetzt war sie in höchstem Maße erregt.

Kein Gedanke mehr an ein Ballkleid, in welcher Farbe auch immer. 

Stöhnend griff sie ihrem Mann zwischen die Beine, umschloss seinen Penis mit ihrer Hand und lenkte ihn zu ihrer mittlerweile äußerst feuchten Öffnung. Mit einem kraftvollen Stoß versenkte er sich in ihr.

Und nun krallte sie sich endlich an seinen muskulösen Pobacken fest, schlang ihre Beine so hoch wie nur irgend möglich um seinen Leib und versuchte ihn dadurch nur tiefer in sie eindringen zu lassen.

Schon bald erfüllte lautes Stöhnen den Raum und nach relativ kurzer Zeit hatten sich beide gegenseitig über die Kante gestoßen. Malfoy versenkte sich ein letztes Mal stöhnend in ihr und genoss die Kontraktionen, die Narcissas Orgasmus in ihrer Vagina auslösten.

Immer noch nach Atem ringend rollte er sich mit ihr im Arm auf den Rücken. Sie kuschelte sich an ihren Herzallerliebsten und seufzte zufrieden auf.

Er genoss den flackernden Widerschein des leise knisternden Kaminfeuers auf ihrer seidig schimmernden Haut, während ihre Hände sanft über seinen wohlgeformten Brustkorb fuhren.

„Du, Schatz", sie lächelte ihn sanft an und hauchte zarte Küsse auf seinen Hals. „Ich habe mir auch schon überlegt, wen ich gerne zu unserem intimen Empfang einladen würde, aber nicht schon wieder böse sein."

„Ich bin dir bestimmt nicht böse, meine Liebste, jedenfalls nicht lange, also, lass hören", gab er lässig entspannt zurück.

Aber als aus dem liebreizenden Mund seiner Narcissa der Name ‚Snape' fiel, setze er sich mit so einem heftigen Ruck auf, dass er Narcissa fast aus dem Bett warf.

„Wieso ausgerechnet Snape", fuhr er sie an.

„Wieso nicht, mein Liebling. Oder befürchtest Du etwa, er könnte besser sein als Du?" Um ihrer Frage die Spitze zu nehmen, fügte sie hinzu, „Ich kann mir keinen besseren Liebhaber als Dich vorstellen. Aber der Reiz des anderen…."

Sie kraulte wieder seinen wohlgeformten Brustkorb und begann an seinen Brustwarzen zu knabbern.

Lucius spürte den schmerzhaften Stich der Eifersucht, aber auch eine angenehme Erregung in sich aufsteigen, als er Narzissa näher an sich heranzog und sagte:

„Gut, Du sollst Deinen Tränkemeister haben, aber dann will ich dieses freche Grangermädchen, das uns mit seinen Freunden schon so oft in die Quere gekommen ist."

Jetzt war Narcissa sichtlich empört: „Du verlangst, dass ich mein Bett mit einem Schlammblut teile?"

„Aber nicht doch, Schatz. Du verlangst, dass ich dich mit Snape teile." Er grinste.

„Ich werde das Bett mit dem Schlammblut teilen. Ich befolge nur den klugen Rat meiner geliebten Gattin. Wenn Du es Dir aber anders überlegt hast…"

Er gab ihr einen fordernden Kuss auf den leicht empörten Schmollmund, innerlich zufrieden, es ihr mit gleicher Münze heimgezahlt zu haben.

So, wie er seine Narcissa kannte, würde sie sich auf den Handel einlassen. Und sie hatte, das musste er sich eingestehen, eine interessante Wahl getroffen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	2. Chapter 2

**Kap.2**

Zur gleichen Zeit hatte auch anderen Orts eine heftige Diskussion stattgefunden, die ebenfalls mit einem mehr oder weniger einvernehmlichen Kompromiss beendet wurde.

Sie begann eigentlich ganz harmlos, mit einer einfachen Bitte. Außenstehende hätten sie wohl eher als energisches Kommando aufgefasst, aber nach drei Monaten Praktikum hatte sich Hermine Granger angewöhnt, den Tonfall ihres Lehrmeisters zu ignorieren, was ihr inzwischen recht gut gelang.

„Billywigstacheln und eine Unze Salamanderblut," knurrte Professor Snape, ohne von seinem heftig brodelnden Kessel, dem gerade bläuliche Dampfschwaden entstiegen, aufzusehen.

Hermine erhob sich wortlos von dem mit Bergen von Pergamentrollen und alten Folianten bedeckten Schreibtisch des Zaubertränkelabors, hinter dem sie sich während der letzten drei Tage wegen der Recherche einer nur noch in Bruchstücken überlieferten Rezeptur verschanzt hatte.

Nachdem sie ihren verspannten Rücken gestreckt hatte, wandte sie sich routiniert zum Vorratsschrank, dem sie ein Deckelglas und eine zierliche Phiole entnahm.

Sie hielt das Fläschchen prüfend gegen das Licht und stöhnte innerlich auf.

„Professor Snape,..." Der Tränkemeister richtete sich energisch auf und fuhr herum, da der zögerliche Tonfall seiner Praktikantin nichts Gutes verhieß und fixierte sie mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

„...das Salamanderblut ist fast aufgebraucht. Davon ist allenfalls noch ein Quentchen übrig."

„Miss Granger,...", Hermine zog innerlich den Kopf ein, als Snape leise zu sprechen anhub, und richtig, er steigerte jetzt wie erwartet die Lautstärke, „...wie gedenken Sie, eine Studentin im dritten und abschließenden Studienjahr, mir zu erklären...," nun donnerte er wie erwartet los, „...dass Sie die Kontrolle des Vorratsschrankes sträflich vernachlässigt haben?"

Diesen Tonfall konnte Hermine nicht ignorieren. Empört hielt sie dem stechenden Blick des Professors stand.

„Mit Ihrer vor drei Tagen erfolgten Anweisung, mich ausschließlich mit der Rekonstruktion einer unvollständigen Rezeptur zu befassen, Sir?", erwiderte sie mit scheinbarer Ruhe, während sie innerlich über Snapes Überheblichkeit tobte.

Snapes Stirnfalte vertiefte sich, als sie es wagte nachzusetzten, „Und damit, dass Sie gestern drei Heiltränke für Madam Pomfrey ansetzten, deren Hauptbestandteil ja bekanntlich Salamanderblut ist."

Hermine hatte inzwischen auch die Arme verschränkt und hielt dem nachfolgenden eisigen Schweigen trotzig stand.

Schließlich wandte Snape sich ab und sagte in beiläufigem Tonfall: „Sie kontrollieren umgehend sämtliche Bestände. Wir werden übernächstes Wochenende die Winkelgasse aufsuchen."

Innerlich schmunzelnd griff Hermine nach einer leeren Pergamentrolle und einem Federkiel, um mit der Auflistung der Tränkezutaten zu beginnen. Die letzten Worte des Proffesors kamen fast einer Entschuldigung gleich.

Und seine abschließende Bemerkung war ein eindeutiges Lob, als er leise anmerkte: „Im Interesse ihrer Studien werden wir auch die Nokturngasse aufsuchen."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	3. Chapter 3

**Kap.3**

Gegen Mitternacht strebte das Fest seinem Höhepunkt entgegen.

Die Malfoys hatten geladen und die Creme de la Creme der Zaubererwelt war erschienen.

Lucius Malfoy, der Gastgeber, stand an eine der Säulen in der überaus prächtigen Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor gelehnt, drehte den grazilen Stil seines Champagnerglasses zwischen den gepflegten Händen hin und her und beobachtete gedankenversunken die Zauberer und Hexen, die seiner Einladung so zahlreich gefolgt waren.

In regelmäßigen Abständen veranstalteten die Malfoys, als eine der ältesten eingesessenen Zaubererfamlien, prunkvolle Bälle.

Einerseits um, mit ihrem sagenhaften Reichtum zu protzen, andererseits um bestehende, geschäftliche Kontakte aufrecht zu halten und zu fördern und um neue Kontakte, gleich welcher Art zu knüpfen.

Derartige Festlichkeite , besonders, wenn sie im überaus luxuriösen malfoyschen Domizil stattfanden, waren äußerst beliebt in der magischen Welt. Versprach ein solches Ereignis neben jeder Menge Amüsement, gleich welcher Art, auch neue Geschäftsabschlüsse, die man nebenbei tätigen und sogleich mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabes besiegeln konnte.

Lucius stand der Sinn aber im Moment nicht unbedingt nach Geschäften. In Gedanken war er immer noch bei dem höchst aufschlussreichen Gespräch mit Narcissa.

Gerade eben hatte ihm Narcissa, die formvollendet wie immer ihren Verpflichtungen als Hausherrin entgegenkam, einen auffordernden Blick zugeworfen. Mit einem unmerklichen Nicken signalisierte er sein Einverständnis.

Auch er fand, dass es allmählich an der Zeit war, ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Somit sah er sich nach dem schwarzen Schopf und der ebenso schwarzen Kleidung eines gewissen Herrn um, der einen ganz besonderen Part in Lucius & Narcissas Plan einnehmen sollte.

Er ließ seinen Blicke über die Menge festlich gekleideter Männer und Frauen schweifen, die in Gruppen zusammenstanden und sich anscheinend prächtig unterhielten, und verweilte nach kurzem Suchen an einer großgewachsenen Gestalt die ihm gegenüber, ebenfalls an eine Säule gelehnt, allein und verdrießlich dreinblickend, ebenfalls die Feiernden musterte.

Lucius schmunzelte innerlich.

Er wusste, dass seinem alten Freund aus Kindheitstagen große Menschenansammlungen zuwider waren. Jede einzelne Faser an Snape drückte dessen Widerwillen gegen derartige Veranstaltungen aus, was sich in der sauertöpferischer Miene, die er zur Schau stellte, äußerst eindrucksvoll widerspiegelte.

Trotz dieses Widerwillens gegen andere Menschen, kam Snape jedes Mal Lucius Einladung nach. Sich im Hintergrund haltend, verschoss er dann höchst abweisende Blicke in alle Richtungen, bloß um nicht angesprochen zu werden, suchte sich im Laufe des Abends ein oder zwei Gesprächspartner seiner Wahl, trank den ausgesuchten Whisky Malfoys, um dann schließlich zu später Stunde mit einer ebenfalls äußerst ausgesuchten Schönheit des Balls, ebendiesen zu verlassen.

Lucius entging Severus Verhalten keineswegs und er hatte ihn stets darauf angesprochen und sich höflich erkundigt, wie denn der weitere Abend verlaufen war. Doch Snape hüllte sich jedes Mal in beredtes Schweigen und noch beredteres Grinsen und gab keine noch so kleine Einzelheit preis.

Keine der Frauen, mit denen er die Nacht verbrachte, hatte sich jemals über den ansonsten so abweisenden, zynischen Tränkemeister beschwert. Nicht einmal gerüchteweise hörte Lucius von irgendwelchen Klagen.

Von seiner Ehefrau bekam er regelmäßig zu hören, dass die von Snape erwählten Gespielinnen versonnen lächelten, wenn sie auf ihr Stelldichein angesprochen wurden, aber keinerlei Details nannten.

Wie er Severus kannte, hatte er über seine Bettgespielinnen mit Sicherheit einen Schweigezauber gesprochen.

Während seiner Überlegungen war Lucius auf Snape zugeschlendert, wurde jedoch etliche Male von seinen Gästen aufgehalten, die nie müde wurden, ihm zu versichern, welch großartiger Abend dies sei und welch wundervolle Gastgeber die Malfoys doch seien.

Diese Floskeln mit einem überheblichen Grinsen quittierend und sie alle innerlich als Schleimer bezeichnend, trat Lucius zu seinem Freund und fing sich zunächst von diesem den traditionellen „Sprich-mich-bloß-nicht-an-sonst-passiert-etwas-Schreckliches-Blick" ein.

„Na, Severus, wie ich sehe, amüsierst Du Dich heute Abend wieder prächtig." Unbeeindruckt durch Snapes abweisendes Verhalten strahlte Lucius den grimmigen Tränkemeister enthusiastisch an.

Angesichts Lucius geradezu widerlich guter Laune, verdrehte Snape genervt die Augen und knurrte: „Lucius..."Was für seine Begriffe völlig ausreichend für eine Begrüßung des Gastgebers war.

„Wie ich sehe, bist Du ja bestens versorgt." Lucius warf einen Blick auf Snape Hand, in dem er eines seiner immens teuren Whisky-Gläser entdeckt hatte. Es war noch gut zur Hälfte mit hellbrauner, im Licht funkelnder Flüssigkeit gefüllt.

Lucius gab jedoch keine Ruhe. Es machte immer unbändigen Spaß den wortkargen, abweisenden Tränkemeister aus der Reserve zu locken und in ein von Snape ungewolltes Gespräch zu verwickeln. Außerdem hatte er ja auch noch einen Plan, den er unbedingt in die Tat umsetzen wollte. Also begann Malfoy ungezwungen weiterzuplaudern.

"Wie geht es Dir, alter Freund? Wann haben wir uns eigentlich das letzte Mal gesehen?"

Während Snapes Augenbraue gefährlich langsam in die Höhe wanderte, fuhr Malfoy ungerührt fort: "Du vergräbst Dich ja nur noch in Hogwarts und nimmst immer mehr das Gebaren eines Einsiedlerkrebses an." Nach einer bedeutungsschweren Pause setzte er nach, "Das kann nicht gesund sein. Ein bisschen anregende Gesellschaft wäre wirklich gut für Dich."

Angesichts des ungebremsten malfoyschen Redeflusses, der da auf ihn niederprasselte, verdüsterte sich Snapes Miene nur noch mehr. Er sah den blonden Zauberer an, als hätte er ein giftiges, gefährliches Insekt vor sich, welches er in der nächsten Minute mit einem gezielten Tritt seines Fusses genussvoll zerquetschen würde.

Er hatte wirklich keine Lust sich mit Malfoy über die Art und Weise, wie er sein Leben gestaltete, auszutauschen. Doch er kannte seinen "Jugendfreund" nur zu gut und wusste, dass dieser keine Ruhe geben würde, bis er sich zu seinen aufdringlichen Fragen geäußert hatte.

„Im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Leuten, muß ich arbeiten, um mein Geld zu verdienen," ließ Severus nun verlauten.

„Ich habe Verpflichtungen, ich unterrichte und habe ausserdem auch noch eine Praktikantin, um die ich mich zusätzlich kümmern muß." entfuhr es ihm.

„Das sind mehr als genug soziale Kontakte."

"Deine Praktikantin, ich hörte davon."

Natürlich war er als Mitglied des Schulbeirates von Hogwarts längst davon informiert, dass Hermine Granger ein Praktikum bei Severus ableistete.Es war höchst ungewöhnlich, für seinen einzelgängerischen Freund, jemanden auch noch ausserhalb des Unterrichts in seinen geheiligten Hallen zu aktzeptieren, auch wenn die Granger noch so begabt und intelligent war.

Er beschloß Snape noch ein wenig aus der Reserve zu locken und ihn zu provozieren. Vielleicht erfuhr er ja etwas mehr über die Hintergründe dieser ungewöhnlichen Partnerschaft. Er fragte sich, ob da mehr war, als Snape zuzugeben bereit war? Hatte er etwa romantische Gefühle entwickelt für die Gryffindor? Würde das etwa seine eigenen Pläne beeinflussen?

"Sie ist hübsch, die Granger nicht? Wie alt ist sie jetzt eigentlich? Zwanzig oder Einundzwanzig?

Ein schönes Alter... so jung und unbedarft. Tut sie noch etwas anderes bei Dir als Tränke brauen? Ich könnte mir da noch einige andere Sachen vorstellen, die sie tun könnte..." Lucius grinste auf eindeutige Art und Weise.

Snape schnaubte verächtlich.

„Lucius, Du hast ganz eindeutig eine viel zu schmutzige Fantasie. Sie war meine Schülerin, sie ist eine Gryffindor, sie nervt unentwegt und selbst wenn sie ganz ansehlich ist, habe ich sie..." Er hielt einen Moment inne und machte eine eindeutige Handbewegung. „.nicht flachgelegt und habe auch nicht die Absicht, dies jemals zu tun."

„Ich glaube Dir nicht ein einziges Deiner scheinheiligen Worte...Du willst mir ernsthaft weismachen, dass Du ein rein berufliches Verhältnis hast mit diesem...Schlammblut?" , bohrte Lucius weiter und beobachtete ganz genau Snapes Reaktion.

Snape runzelte verärgert die Stirn und bereute es schon, sich überhaupt auf dieses Thema eingelassen zu haben. Egal, was er jetzt sagen würde, dieser blonde Quälgeist an seiner Seite, würde ihm sowieso nicht glauben.

Aha, dachte sich Lucius, der seinen Freund seit Ewigkeiten kannte und gelernt hatte die wenigen Emotionen, die Snape bereit war nach außen hin zu zeigen, zu deuten. Also doch Gefühle im Spiel, das machte die Sache etwas schwieriger, aber nicht unmöglich. Lucius mochte Herausforderungen, gleich welcher Art.

Snape räusperte sich.

„Sie ist gut...sie ist die Einzige unter all den Dummköpfen, die ich in den letzten Jahren ertragen musste, die in der Lage ist die hohe Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens wenigstens ansatzweise zu begreifen und eventuell auch zu erlernen."

Eigentlich wollte er sie nicht verteidigen. Er sollte es auch gar nicht. Er brauchte es nicht mal, nicht gegenüber seinem eingebildeten, adligen Freund.

Aber unwillkürlich hatte er das Gefühl, angesichts Malfoys abfälliger Bemerkung, er müßte sie in Schutz nehmen. 'Snape, Du wirst zu weich,' schalt er sich im Stillen.

„Wenn Du meinst, Severus. Ich bin sicher, sie erfüllt bestimmt alle Deine hohen Erwartungen." Malfoy grinste schon wieder, provozierend.

„Es reicht, Lucius!" Snape wurde nun langsam wütend.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Miss Granger das richtige Gesprächsthema für den heutigen Abend ist."

„Ruhig Blut, Severus." Malfoy sah, dass er es wohl doch ein bisschen zu weit getrieben hatte und beruhigte nun den aufgebrachten Zauberer.

„Ich gönne sie dir ja. Und wenn Du es sagst, dann ist sie mit Sicherheit die beste Praktikantin, die Du Dir wünschen könntest.", merkte er mit leichter Ironie an.

Snape schwieg eisern

"Übrigens, ich habe nächstes Wochenende eine kleine Herrenrunde hier auf Malfoy Manor geplant. Nichts Großartiges...einfach nur ein paar einflussreiche Freunde...einige gute Zigarren, gute Gespräche, ein guter Whiskhy." Lucius sprunghaft wechselnde Gesprächsthemen waren legendär.Snape schüttelte nicht mal mit dem Kopf oder ließ Erstaunen erkennen, angesichts des rasanten Themenwechsels seines Gesprächspartners.

„Nein, ausgeschlossen. Ich habe andere Pläne." Und innerlich aufseufzend, mit dem Wissen, dass Lucius auch hier nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis er den Grund erfahren hatte, setzte er hinzu, „Ich muß dringend die Vorräte meines Labors erneuern. Miss Granger und ich werden die Winkelgasse besuchen und eventuell auch noch einen Abstecher in die Nockturngasse machen."

„Soso, die Nockturngasse..." murmelte Lucius und gedankenversunken beobachtete er die Ballgäste, von denen sich einige zu fortgeschrittener Stunde zu Paaren zusammenfanden, um sich in verschwiegene Ecken, von denen es auf Malfoy Manor genügend gab, zurückzuziehen.

Dies brachte Malfoy schließlich auf den Gedanken, Snape nach der Auserwählten für diesen Abend zu fragen.Erstaunt mußte er feststellen, dass Snape gelangweilt die Achseln zuckte, etwas von unansehlichen Weibern nuschelte, ihm sein nunmehr leeres Whiskyglas in die Hand drückte, sich hastig verabschiedete und mit wehendem Umhang eiligen Schrittes dem Ausgang zustrebte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	4. Chapter 4

**Kap.4**

Mit einem letzten püfenden Blick in den Spiegel wandte sich Lucius zu seiner Gemahlin um, die sich verführerisch im Bett räkelte und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

"Du hast Dich heute abend recht lange mit Severus unterhalten, Schatz," sagte Narcissa.

"Ja," Lucius ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder, "und ich habe Einiges herausgefunden..."

Interessiert setzte sich Narcissa auf, und begann ihm die Schultern zu massieren.

"Heißt dass, er wäre nicht abgeneigt?, " hauchte sie mit erregter Stimme in sein Ohr.

Malfoy wirkte nachdenklich, als er sich zu seiner Frau umwandte. "Das kommt wohl darauf an, was,... oder besser wem gegenüber nicht abgeneigt. Er wirkte recht ungehalten, als ich auf das Schlammblut zu sprechen kam und sprach recht respektvoll von ihr."

"Ob er ihretwegen den Ball allein verlassen hat? Was ist mit der Einladung?"

"Die hat er ausgeschlagen, wegen wichtiger Besorgungen."

Als Narcissa ihn sichtlich enttäuscht anblickte, gab er ihr lächelnd einen Kuss und begann den Träger ihres Nachthemdes von ihrer schneeweißen Schulter zu streifen.

"Andererseits weiß ich jetzt, wann Severus und die Granger gemeinsam in der Winkelgasse anzutreffen sind," er begann an Narcissas Hals und Schulter zu knabbern.

Er registrierte höchst zufrieden, dass Narcissa bereits jetzt schon innerlich erbebte, so dass er ihr ohne langes Vorspiel das Nachthemd über die Hüften hochschob. Mit einem geübten Handgriff hatte er sich des Morgenmantels entledigt und sich mit einem einzigen fordernden Stoß tief in Narcissas feucht pulsierendem Schoß versenkt.

Dass er dabei eine zierliche braunhaarige Gestalt vor Augen hatte, brauchte seine begeistert stöhnende Liebste ja nicht zu wissen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

la dame, rianne71, Momo1982 & Chrissi,

weil Ihr so lieb reviewt habt, gibt es zum 2.Advent die nächsten vier Kapitelchen der Story.

Und schon geht es spannend weiter...

**Kapitel 5**

"Miss Granger, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, sich ein wenig schneller zu bewegen, dann könnten wir eventuell noch vor Mitternacht unsere Einkäufe erledigt haben."

Hermine stöhnte innerlich auf, starrte wütend auf die Rückfront des Tränkeprofessors und beeilte sich, dem ihr um mindestens fünf Schritte vorauseilenden Snape zu folgen. Dabei schwor sie sich, niemals wieder mit diesem äußerst anstrengenden Mann die Winkelgasse aufzusuchen.

Ach was, sie würde niemals wieder irgendwohin mit ihm gehen. Sie musste ihre Schritte nochmals beschleunigen, um Snape nicht völlig aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Er schien seit einigen Tagen äußerst gereizt. Bei diesem Gedanken schmunzelte Hermine, gereizt schien er ja eigentlich immer, aber diesmal war es anders.

Sie waren nun schon geraume Zeit unterwegs, um die Zutaten für das Labor zu besorgen. Snape hetzte sie in unnachahmlicher Weise durch eine endlose Reihe bizarrer kleiner Läden, dabei ließ er ihr keinerlei Zeit, sich auch nur ansatzweise in Ruhe umzusehen. Er stürmte mit wehender Robe in den jeweiligen Laden, langte zielsicher in die Regale, und drückte ihr dann wortlos die benötigten Zutaten in die Hand.

Hermine hatte sorgfältig eine Liste der noch fehlenden Zutaten erstellt. Doch schon im ersten Geschäft erwies sich diese Gedächtnisstütze als ‚überflüssig'. Mit einer hochgezogener Augenbraue und schräggeneigtem Kopf musterte Snape sie mitsamt ihrer umfänglichen Liste, um süffisant zu fragen: „Merkschwierigkeiten, Miss Granger?"

Kommentarlos verstaute Hermine die vier Fuß lange Pergamentrolle in ihrer Robe, mit der Gewissheit, dass Professor Snape es an ihr auslassen würde, sollte ihn sein erschreckend gutes Gedächtnis auch nur einen einzigen Posten der Liste vergessen lassen.

Vor dem Verlassen der Winkelgasse würde sie die Liste jedenfalls noch einmal durchsehen, um sich künftige ironische Spitzen zu ersparen.

Ohne Verkleinerungszauber wäre Hermines Einkaufskorb inzwischen am Überquellen, was auch Snapes unverschämter Hartnäckigkeit bei den geschäftlichen Verhandlungen zu verdanken war. Hermine dachte sichtlich erleichtert daran, dass es Verkleinerungs- und Schwebezauber gab, und verkniff sich ein Grinsen bei dem Gedanken, dass die Assistentenstelle derzeit auch von einem Maultier besetzt werden könnte. Zumindest behandelte Professor Snape sie jetzt so.

Als Snape bei Mafalda Mufflethorpes Magical Mysteries nach getrockneten Froschaugen, Pfeilwurz und dem dringend erforderlichen Salamanderblut verlangte und von dem äußerst betrübt dreinblickenden Geschäftsinhaber hören musste, der außerordentlich seltene Pfeilwurz sei gerade nicht vorrätig, man müsse diesen erst bestellen und sie sollten in etwa zwei Wochen wiederkommen, machte Snape entgegen seiner sonstigen Wortkargheit eine dermaßen lautstarke Szene, als ob von der benötigten Zutat das gesamte Wohlergehen der Zaubererwelt abhängen würde.

Er erreichte damit immerhin, dass der in äußerste Bedrängnis geratene Verkäufer, nur um seinen penetranten und aufdringlichen Kunden loszuwerden, versicherte, alle Räder in Bewegung zu setzen, um den Pfeilwurz zu besorgen, und sicherte auf Snapes erneutes Drängen zu, die Zutat binnen zweier Stunden zu beschaffen.

Ein äußerst selbstzufrieden wirkender Professor und seine aufs peinlichste berührte Assistentin verließen daraufhin den Laden.

„Brauchen wir den Pfeilwurz so dringend, dass das nötig war?", platzte Hermine spontan heraus.

Snape musterte sie von oben herab und schnappte in bestem Unterrichtston: "Miss Granger, mit Freundlichkeit und Rücksichtnahme kommen sie vielleicht der Muggelwelt weiter. Hier gelten andere Regeln. Wäre ich nicht so hartnäckig gewesen, würden wir in einem halben Jahr noch keinen Pfeilwurz haben."

Und seinen schnellen Laufschritt wieder aufnehmend, bemerkte er noch: „Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass ich wegen einer einzigen Zutat in zwei Wochen noch einmal hierher reise?"

‚Typisch', dachte Hermine, und grinste leicht, er scheute den seiner Meinung nach unnötigen Umgang mit anderen Menschen. Ihr kam Rons Vergleich mit einer alten Fledermaus in den Sinn, aber derzeit verhielt er sich eher wie eine menschenscheue, griesgrämige Kellerassel.

Dieser Gedanke ließ sie innerlich aufseufzen, sie wollte im Moment nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers und damit eine seiner sicher folgenden bissigen Bemerkungen auf sich lenken.

In Gedanken vertieft prallte Hermine höchst unsanft auf den plötzlich vor ihr stehen gebliebenen Professor. Snape quittierte ihre kleine Unaufmerksamkeit mit einem gequälten Aufstöhnen.

"Miss Granger, davon abgesehen, dass sie äußerst schlecht zu Fuß sind, scheinen sie auch Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer Sehfähigkeit zu haben ...," fuhr er sie an.

Ihre Entschuldigung erstickte er mit einer unwirschen Bewegung im Keim und setzte nach:

"Ich habe noch Geschäfte bei Gringotts zu tätigen. Ihnen verbleibt genau eine Stunde, um die übrigen Besorgungen zu erledigen...trödeln sie nicht herum und lassen sie sich nicht mit irgendwelchen Ausflüchten abspeisen.

Ich erwarte sie in einer Stunde vor der Eingangstür."

Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu achten wandte er sich ab und schritt davon.

Hermine war nahe daran, angesichts seiner Launen aus der Haut zu fahren und musste wirklich sehr an sich halten, um ihren Einkaufskorb nicht mit aller ihr zu Gebote stehenden Kraft auf den Boden zu knallen. Dieser Mann war wirklich unerträglich.

Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, dass sich nach einigen Monaten ihrer beruflichen Zusammenarbeit ein ansatzweise normaler Umgang mit ihrem ehemaligen Tränkeprofessor entwickelt hätte.

Nach anfänglichen kleineren und größeren Reibereien zwischen ihm hatten sich die Wogen geglättet und die meiste Zeit kam sie wirklich gut mit ihm aus. Sie konnten stundenlang in einträchtiger Stille nebeneinander arbeiten.

Sie besprachen in aller Ruhe ihre jeweiligen Projekte. Ja es hatte sich sogar so etwas wie ein freundschaftlicher Ton zwischen ihnen entwickelt.

Sie wechselten zwar nach wie vor kaum ein privates Wort miteinander. Aber was die hohe Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens betraf, sozusagen ihre gemeinsame Leidenschaft, auf diesem Gebiet verstanden sie sich ausnehmend gut.

Doch seit einigen Tagen, genauer gesagt seit dem letzten Wochenende, hatte sich der zwar wortkarge, aber meistens verträgliche und in einigen wenigen Fällen sogar höfliche Snape wieder in den alten, griesgrämigen, ewig mürrischen Zaubertränkeprofessor verwandelt, der er schon zu ihrer Schulzeit gewesen war.

Sie konnte sich diesen Stimmungswechsel, vor allen Dingen ihr gegenüber, überhaupt nicht erklären. Was war passiert, dass er wieder die alte Fledermaus aus ihrer Schulzeit herauskehrte.

Diesmal seufzte sie etwas lauter auf. Was war nur mit ihr los, dass sie soviel über ihn nachdachte?

Sie wollte doch eigentlich gar nicht über ihn nachdenken, eigentlich war ihr völlig egal, wie er sich verhielt.

Was gingen sie seine Beweggründe an, sie machte sich definitiv zu viele Gedanken um ihn.

Genervt schüttelte sie den Kopf und machte sich daran, seinen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten und die restlichen Zutaten zu besorgen, damit Mr. Griesgram nicht schon wieder einen Grund hatte ungehalten zu werden.

Sie zog die Einkaufsliste aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs, um noch einmal alles zu vergleichen und die fehlenden Zutaten zu ermitteln. Mit nunmehr langsamen Schritten, die Augen auf den Zettel in ihrer Hand gerichtet, machte sie sich auf den Weg und bemerkte nicht die zwei zwielichtigen, heruntergekommenen Gestalten, die sie schon seit einer Weile mit begehrlichen Augen musterten.

Völlig vertieft in ihre Einkaufsliste lief Hermine an einer Reihe von magischen kleinen Läden vorbei, ab und zu warf sie einen Blick auf Schaufensterauslagen, verlor aber trotzdem nicht ihr Ziel aus den Augen.

Vorsichtig und immer auf sicheren Abstand bedacht, folgten ihr die beiden Männer, auf eine Gelegenheit lauernd, die es ihnen ermöglichen würde das Opfer ihrer Begierde unauffällig in ihre schmutzigen Hände zu bekommen.

Und diese Möglichkeit bot sich, als Hermine vor dem Schaufenster eines Buchladens stehen blieb, um interessiert die feilgebotenen Bücher zu betrachten, in der Hoffnung einen Titel zu entdecken, den sie noch nicht kannte.

Zu ihrem Unglück befand sich die Buchhandlung fast an der Abzweigung zur Nokturngasse.

Die beiden Gestalten sahen eine Gelegenheit, die sie nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen wollten. Ein kurzer Augenkontakt und schon schoben sie sich langsam, aber zielstrebig auf die junge Frau zu, die noch immer arglos die Bücher vor sich betrachtete

Eine äußerst übelriechende Hand legte sich von hinten über Hermines Mund. Etwas Spitzes wurde ihr von hinten in den Rücken gebohrt und eine hohe, sich fast überschlagende, unangenehme Stimme flüsterte in ihr Ohr:

"Wenn Dir Dein Leben lieb ist, machst Du keinen Mucks und kommst mit."

Hermine war zu Tode erschrocken, dennoch versuchte sie, mit der rechten Hand in die Tasche ihres Umhangs zu greifen und bemerkte im gleichen Moment, dass sie das, was sie suchte, dort nicht finden würde.

Das Geräusch brechenden Holzes machte ihr endgültig klar, dass dies keine Kleinganoven waren, die mutwillige Beschädigung eines Zauberstabes wurde immer noch mit Askaban bestraft.

Der Kerl hinter ihr hatte ihre Bewegung bemerkt und hielt ihre rechte Hand, die in ihrem Umhang steckte schmerzhaft umklammert, drohend flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr:

"Eine Bewegung und Du bist tot, Schlammblut."

Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, aber ihr fiel auf die Schnelle keiner ein, der ihr aus dieser Situation einigermaßen wohlbehalten heraushelfen würde.

Es erschien ihr so unwirklich.

Hier, auf offener Straße, in der Winkelgasse, am helllichten Tag, wurde sie überfallen.

Noch hatte ihr Gehirn diese Tatsache nicht verarbeitet, noch hatte die Angst hatte sie nicht gepackt und noch konnte sie nüchtern überlegen, was zu tun sei.

Sie hatte im Moment eigentlich nur eine Option, nämlich den Befehlen des Mannes hinter ihr zu gehorchen, und so setzte sie sich langsam in Bewegung.

Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln einen zweiten Schatten, der sich ihr von der anderen Seite her näherte. Sie wurde nun auch von der anderen Seite unsanft am Arm gepackt und in die dunkle Seitenstraße gezerrt, von der aus man in die Nockturngasse gelangte.

Niemand hatte diesen kleinen Zwischenfall verfolgt, der sich binnen einiger Sekunden abgespielt hatte. Die beiden Banditen verstanden ihr Handwerk.

Schnell und unauffällig hatten sie sich ihres Opfers bemächtigt und nun schützte sie das zwielichtige Dämmerlicht, das in der engen Gasse herrschte.

Rechts und links ragten schmale Häuser empor und schienen sich etwas nach vorn zu neigen. So wurde das Tageslicht verschluckt und ein diffuses Dämmerlicht beherrschte den unheimlichen Ort.

Die beiden Gestalten drückten Hermine in einen dunklen Hauseingang.

"Smee, durchsuch sie", befahl einer der beiden, packte brutal Hermines Handgelenke und drehte ihre Arme grob auf den Rücken. Dort hielt er sie mit einer Hand fest, während die andere Hand sich wieder auf ihren Mund legte.

Sie hätte für einen Moment die Gelegenheit gehabt zu schreien, aber immer noch von der Unwirklichkeit der Situation gelähmt, ließ Hermine diese Gelegenheit verstreichen.

Sie keuchte schmerzhaft auf, als dieser widerliche Mensch sie eng an sich heranzog.

Sie bekam kaum Luft, scharf sog sie den Atem durch die Nase ein.

Das jedoch war ein Fehler. Eine Mischung aus Alkohol, ungewaschenem Körper, Schweiß und anderen widerlichen Gerüchen stieg ihr in die Nase. Ihr würde übel, ihr Magen begann zu rebellieren und sie würgte.

Aber das war nicht das Schlimmste. Dreckig grinsend trat der mit ‚Smee' angesprochene auf sie zu.

Langes fettiges Haar umrahmte sein hässliches Gesicht und schwarze Zahnstummel zeigten sich in seinem Mund.

Schmierige, eiskalte Hände betatschten sie, verweilten kurz auf ihrer Kleidung und fuhren nach wenigen Augenblicken suchend unter ihren Umhang.

Hermine keuchte entsetzt auf und versuchte seinen ekelerregenden Händen auszuweichen, die nun jeden Zentimeter ihres Oberkörpers abtasteten. Ohne jedoch etwas zu finden, denn er suchte an Stellen, wo man normalerweise nichts aufbewahrte.

Panisch gewahrte Hermine Smees Gesichtsausdruck, als er ihre Brüste begrabschte und...

"Hmmm, Du hast nichts bei Dir, außer diesem Korb. Kein Geld, keinen Schmuck, rein gar nichts", murmelte Smee und knetete ihre Brüste weiter.

"Was kannst Du uns sonst noch bieten, dreckige kleine Schlampe?", fuhr er fort.

Sein Kumpan, der immer noch ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken festhielt, säuselte ihr mit seinem übel riechenden Atem ins Ohr. "Wenn Du kein Geld hast...ist auch nicht schlimm...wir finden schon eine Möglichkeit, wie Du uns von Nutzen sein kannst."

Verlangend drückte er seinen Unterleib an ihr Gesäß und sie bekam zu spüren, wie dieser Bastard sich diese Möglichkeit vorstellte.

Jetzt erst wurde sie sich entsetzt ihrer Situation bewusst und immer noch panisch nach einem Ausweg suchend, begann sie sich mit aller Kraft zu wehren.

Nicht das...nur nicht das...es konnte doch nicht ihr Schicksal sein...hier in einer Seitenstraße von zwei Ganoven vergewaltigt zu werden und wer weiß, ob sie sich mit einer Vergewaltigung zufrieden geben würden.

Sie hatte ihre Gesichter gesehen. Sie würde sie unter tausend Männern wieder erkennen. Ihr wurde nun mit aller Deutlichkeit bewusst, dass sie aus dieser Situation nicht mehr herauskam.

Tränen der Verzweiflung flossen nun über ihr Gesicht...sie verfluchte Snape...wo war der Kerl, wenn man ihn mal brauchte.

Smee betrachtete, mittlerweile vor Geilheit laut keuchend die weinende, sich windende Hermine und eine der Hände, die bisher enthusiastisch ihre Brust geknetet hatte, rutschte in Hermines Schritt, um sie dort zu reiben.

"Ja, Kleine, wehr Dich nur...es wird Dir nichts nützen...der alte Smee steht auf kleine, schwache Schlammblüter, wie Dich, ich werde Dir jetzt Dein kleines Gehirn rausvögeln...und wenn ich mit Dir fertig bin...dann ist mein Kumpel dran," flüsterte er mit seiner hohen Fistelstimme nahe an ihrem Gesicht und nestelte an dem Vorderteil seiner Hose, während sein Komplize hinter ihr leise kichernd seine Zustimmung kund tat.

"DAS würde ich an ihrer Stelle nicht tun, meine Herren!"

Eine arrogante, scharfe Stimme erklang aus dem Hintergrund.

"Was zum Teufel...," Smee fuhr auf dem Absatz herum, während sein Kumpan erschrocken aufkeuchte.

Eine große, schwarz gekleidete Gestalt schälte sich langsam aus der Dunkelheit. Langes weißblondes Haar schimmerte, während der Rest der Person noch immer mit dem in der Gasse herrschenden Dämmerlicht verschwamm.

Doch für Smee, seinen Kumpan, sowie auch für Hermine, bestand keinerlei Zweifel, zu wem die langen, weißblonden Haare gehörten.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, „ flötete Smee in den höchsten Tönen.

"Ich hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt. Welch ein Zufall sie hier zu treffen, Sir."

Noch immer hatten die beiden Schurken Hermine fest gepackt, deren Augen nun unverwandt auf Lucius Malfoy ruhten, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie aus dieser schrecklichen Notlage befreien würde.

Sie wusste zwar, dass er sie verachtete. Er, als reinblütiger Zauberer hatte bislang keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, zu bekunden, wie er über Schlammblüter dachte.

Aber sie vertraute darauf, dass selbst ein Lucius Malfoy sie nicht in den Händen dieser skrupellosen Verbrecher zurücklassen würde.

Malfoy war nun näher an sie herangetreten und musterte mit kaltem, nicht lesbaren Gesichtsausdruck die drei Gestalten vor ihm.

"Lassen sie sie los", befahl er.

„ Aber Sir...das ist doch nur ein Schlammblut, ... und sie will es doch eigentlich auch..., " versuchte Smee sich zu rechtfertigen...

Sobald sich keine Hand mehr auf ihrem Mund befand, schluchzte Hermine befreit auf und versuchte sich zwischen den beiden Männern herauszuwinden, Smee jedoch packte Hermine mit einer Hand besitzergreifend um die Taille und zog sie wieder zu sich.

"Mr. Malfoy, Sir, ...sie gehört mir...aber ... wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin, können sie sie auch haben."

Falsche Antwort! Absolut falsche Antwort!

Lucius Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Er winkte einmal kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und die Hand, die Hermine gehalten hatte begann sich unfreiwillig von ihrer Taille zu lösen.

Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück und presste sich ängstlich an die Hauswand, während Smees Kumpan aufkeuchte, sich unvermittelt umdrehte und angesichts der neuen, für ihn nicht allzu günstigen Situation, sein Heil in der Flucht suchte.

Mit einem abermaligen Winken seines Zauberstabes in Richtung des Flüchtenden wurde dieser von den Füßen gerissen und gegen die nächste Hauswand geschleudert, wo er bewusstlos liegen blieb.

Smee hingegen, begann wimmernd seine sich selbstständig machende Hand mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen zu verfolgen.

Hermine sah, wie er gegen die Magie, die seine Hand unter Kontrolle hatte, ankämpfte, aber ein Blick in Malfoys Gesicht machte deutlich, dass Smee gegen den blonden Zauberer nicht die geringste Chance hatte.

Malfoys Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben. In einem für diese Situation völlig unpassenden, geradezu liebenswürdigen Ton begann er zu sprechen.

"Ich hatte sie um etwas gebeten, mein Freund, und sie haben mir nicht zugehört", seufzte er gespielt auf. "Was mache ich nur mit Leuten, die so widerspenstig sind", fragte er sich nachdenklich.

Smees Hand hatte sich nun um seinen eigenen Hals gelegt und zog ihn langsam in die Höhe. Aufwimmernd und vor Angst schlotternd verlor Smee den Boden unter den Füssen. Er begann wild mit den Füssen zu strampeln, in dem vergeblichen Bemühen, wieder Bodenkontakt zu bekommen. Zappelnd schwebte er nun, von seiner eigenen Hand gehalten, einen halben Meter über dem Boden.

Hermine schaute dem Treiben entsetzt, mit vor dem Mund gehaltener Hand, zu.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah. Würde Malfoy diesen Widerling umbringen?

Vor ihren Augen? Wegen Ihr? Was passierte hier nur?

"Nun, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, könnte ich sie jetzt loslassen. Sie müssen aber erst versprechen, so etwas nicht wieder zu tun UND sie müssen sich bei ihr entschuldigen", sinnierte Malfoy.

Smees Gesicht verfärbte sich allmählich blau und er begann zu röcheln.

"Wie war das...ich verstehe sie nicht...haben sie etwas gesagt? Klang das etwa wie eine Zustimmung?" Malfoy beugte sich interessiert nach vorne.

Smee röchelte wieder.

"Haben sie das auch gehört, Miss Granger? Ich glaube, es klang wie eine Zustimmung", Malfoy blickte nun Beifall heischend Hermine an und diese konnte nur wortlos nicken.

Ihr kam alles so surreal vor. Sie war zu keinem vernünftigen Wort fähig.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes bewirkte Lucius, dass der kurz vor dem Erstickungstod stehende Smee plötzlich seine Hand von der Kehle lösen konnte und mit einem Klatschen zu Boden fiel. Gurgelnd, nach Luft ringend und gleichzeitig versuchend, Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Folterer zu bringen, robbte Smee einige Meter weit weg.

"War da nicht noch etwas? Hast Du nicht ein wichtiges Detail unserer Abmachung vergessen?", Malfoy erhob nicht einmal seine Stimme, aber die versteckte Drohung in ihr war geradezu fühlbar. Eingeschüchtert, versuchte Smee nun, seine Stimme zu benutzen, welche ihm vor Angst und nach dieser Tortur nicht mehr recht gehorchen wollte. Mit allergrößter Mühe keuchte er in Hermines Richtung: "Ent...schul...di...gung"

"Na, also geht doch", Lucius winkte noch einmal beinahe beiläufig mit seinem Zauberstab und ein entsetzt aufschreiender Smee landete an der gleichen Hauswand, wie seine Kollege und fiel nun ebenfalls bewusstlos neben diesem nieder.

"Miss Granger, geht es Ihnen gut." Mit keinem Blick würdigte Malfoy, die von ihm misshandelten Ganoven.

Mit schnellen Schritten bewegte er sich auf Hermine zu, die angesichts des eben Erlebten vor ihm zurückschreckte und sich noch mehr an die Hauswand hinter ihr drückte. Unaufhaltsam quollen Tränen aus ihren Augen. Ihre Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Eigentlich wollte sie nicht weinen, schon gar nicht vor Malfoy, aber das eben Erlebte war einfach zuviel für sie. Ihre Beine gaben ihren Dienst auf und aufschluchzend ließ sie sich langsam zu Boden sinken.

Zwei starke Arme umfingen sie und zogen sie an eine breite Brust.

"Miss Granger, was machen sie für Sachen? Was treiben sie so allein in einer solch zwielichtigen Gegend?"

Ein äußerst besorgt klingender Lucius Malfoy hielt die nun hemmungslos schluchzende Hermine umfangen. Keine Spur mehr von dem eiskalten, zum Töten bereiten Mann von eben.

Hermine fühlte sich überraschend wohl in den sie umfangenden, beschützenden Armen.

Er roch gut, stellte sie fest, sogar sehr gut.

Angesichts dessen, was ihre Geruchsnerven während der letzten Minuten aushalten mussten, kam ihr der männlich herbe Duft, der sie nun umgab und in weichen Wolken einhüllte, geradezu fantastisch vor.

Tief einatmend vergrub sie ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter, während Lucius ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

Sie war völlig aufgelöst. Das wollte er nicht.

Insgeheim machte er sich Vorwürfe, zulange gewartet zu haben. Er wusste, dass sie und Snape heute hier sein würden.

Er hatte noch keinen konkreten Plan gehabt. Also er hatte sich aufgemacht, um die beiden in der Winkelgasse, ganz zufällig abzufangen. Er hatte beobachtet, wie Snape Hermine verließ. Einen Moment lang hatte er noch überlegt, wem er nun folgen sollte, als ihm die beiden Gangster aufgefallen waren, die Hermine ins Auge gefasst hatten.

Somit war klar, wem er folgen würde. Gespannt hatte er beobachtet, wie die beiden die junge Frau in die dunkle Seitenstraße gezerrt hatten und war ihnen vorsichtig gefolgt, wobei er Hermines zerbrochenen Zauberstab an sich nahm.

In ihm war ein Plan gereift und zunächst hatte er es begrüßt, dass Hermine in Bedrängnis geraten war. Er wollte sie eine kleine Weile zappeln lassen und sie dann aus den Fängen der beiden Kleinganoven befreien.

So hatte er sich im Schatten aufgehalten und die Szenerie aus der Ferne beobachtet, auf die günstigste Gelegenheit wartend, um rettend einzugreifen.

Die haltlos schluchzende Hermine in seinen Armen betrachtend, musste er erkennen, dass er in dem Bestreben, seinen Plan zu verfolgen, wohl zu weit gegangen war und sie hat ihm Leid.

Es war seiner nicht würdig, sich solcher abgeschmackter Methoden zu bedienen, nur um eine Frau in sein Bett zu bekommen.

Aber nichtsdestrotz war es geschehen und er konnte jetzt nur noch Schadensbegrenzung betreiben und sich um sie kümmern.

"Miss Granger, Bitte beruhigen sie sich. Ich werde sie jetzt erst mal zu mir nach Malfoy Manor mitnehmen. Sie brauchen dringend eine andere, freundlichere Umgebung." teilte er ihr entschlossen mit.

"Das geht nicht, Mr. Malfoy." Hermine blickte ihren Retter mit tränenverschleierten Augen an. "Professor Snape erwartet mich. Wir hatten uns verabredet. Was wird er sagen, wenn ich nicht komme?"

"Ich werde ihm Bescheid geben, wo er sie finden kann." Er fand es amüsant, dass sie sich in ihrem Zustand, nach dem eben Erlebten noch Sorgen machte, was Snape von ihr denken könnte.

Energisch umfasste er das aufgelöste Bündel Mensch vor sich und apparierte mit ihr nach Malfoy Manor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Zunächst hatte Professor Snape, einer schwarzen Marmorstatue gleich, gewartet, reglos mit verschränkten Armen, exakt fünf Minuten lang.Lediglich sein Fuß wippte unmerklich auf und ab.

Schließlich machte er sich mit energischen Schritten auf die gezielte Suche nach Hermine. Sie hatte nur noch sieben Läden aufzusuchen und würde sich nicht ohne triftigen Grund verspäten.

Was ihn allerdings nicht daran hindern würde, seiner Assistentin gehörig die Leviten zu lesen.

Sie war in keinem der Geschäfte aufzufinden, in keiner der Buchhandlungen und auch nicht in Florean Fortescues Eissalon. Hermines Schwäche für gigantische Eisportionen war das einzige ihm von seiner Assistentin bekannte Laster.

Snape hob irritiert eine Augenbraue, als er sich geraume Zeit später seine wachsende Besorgnis eingestehen musste.

Die Nokturngasse war der letzte in Frage kommende und auch ihr unwahrscheinlichster Aufenthaltsort, aber der Tränkemeister wollte keine Möglichkeit außer Acht lassen.

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab betrat er die schmale Verbindungsgasse, wobei er fast über ein massives Hindernis stolperte.

Die reglose Gestalt hielt ein Kuvert in der Hand, das Snape mit angeekeltem Blick aus den schmierigen Fingern löste.

Er erstarrte, als er das magische, nur von ihm zu öffnende Siegel, bemerkte, das mit dem Familienwappen der Malfoys verwoben war.

Mit einem gepressten Fluch zerknüllte er Malfoys Botschaft und disapparierte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In der Eingangshalle des Malfoyischen Familiensitzes ploppte es, als der Hausherr mit seiner etwas aufgelösten Begleitung erschien.

Hermine, verwirrt durch die vorangegangenen Ereignisse hielt sich immer noch krampfhaft an Malfoys Unterarm fest. Staunend ließ sie ihren Blick durch die die prachtvolle Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor schweifen.

Der Raum, der die Größe eines Tanzsaales hatte, war mit kostbarstem Marmor ausgestattet. Selbst das Treppengeländer, welches die riesige, mit schweren Teppichen ausgelegte Treppe säumte, die in die oberen Etagen führte, war aus demselben Material. Ein kristallener Leuchter hing von der hohen Decke herab

Die Farben Grün, Silber und Schwarz, dominierten. Sie fanden sich fast überall, in den Zeichnungen des Marmors, in den Webmustern der Teppiche und spiegelten sich im funkelnden Kristall des Deckenlüsters wieder.

Eingeschüchtert von soviel ungewohntem Luxus und der höchst beunruhigenden körperlichen Nähe von Lucius Malfoy, wollte sich Hermine Malfoys Griff entziehen. Lucius spürte die emotionale Verwirrung seiner Begleiterin und legte beruhigend einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

"Plumpy, komm her", seine Stimme erklang nicht besonders laut. Doch er hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da erschien schon ein höchst eingeschüchtert wirkender Hauself mit nichts am Leib, als einem aus Taschetüchern gedrehten Lendenschurz und einem riesigen Teekannenwärmer, den er auf seinem Kopf trug und der ihm ständig über die Ohren zu rutschen drohte.

"Master haben gerufen? " lispelte der Elf mit hoher zitternder Stimme, die großen Augen auf Schuhwerk gerichtet. Malfoy drückte ihm beiläufig Hermines Einkaufskorb in die Hand.

" Zünde das Feuer im Kaminzimmer an und bring einige leichte Speisen für unseren Gast. Und benachrichtige meine Frau", instruierte er den Hauself.

Als dieser sich nickend abwandte und dabei einen Moment zögerte, weil ihm der Teekannenwärmer wieder über die Ohren und somit über das gesamte Gesicht zu rutschen drohte, zischte Malfoy. "Aber plötzlich Hauself, sonst wirst Du wieder mit der großen Standuhr Bekanntschaft machen." Entsetzt aufjaulend verschwand Plumpy.

Hermine verfolgte dieses Zwischenspiel und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Minuten, ob sie hier nicht einen großen Fehler machte. Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich und ihr gefiel überhaupt nicht, der Grund für die Unannehmlichkeiten zu sein, die der arme Hauself erdulden musste.

"Mr. Malfoy, sie müssen sich keine Umstände machen...es geht mir gut und ich ..."

"Es geht Ihnen nicht gut!" Diese Feststellung Malfoys mit Blick auf ihr gerötetes, verweintes Gesicht und ihre derangierte Kleidung ließ keinerlei Widerspruch zu.

"Es sind keine Umstände, die sie uns bereiten. Nach allem was geschehen ist, ist dies das Mindeste was ich für sie tun kann. Genießen sie meine Gastfreundschaft, Miss Granger", sagte er mit schmeichelnder Stimme.

Eben noch hatte er so eiskalt und herzlos mit seinem Hauself gesprochen und nun war er wieder die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person.

Mr. Malfoy hatte viele Gesichter und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich abgestoßen fühlte oder ob sie davon fasziniert war. Sie war im Moment viel zu aufgewühlt, um sich weiter derartige Gedanken zu machen

Lucius ließ ihr auch keinerlei Zeit zum Nachdenken. Den Arm immer noch fürsorglich um ihre Schultern gelegt, setzte er sich in Bewegung und zog sie sanft aber bestimmt mit sich die Treppe hinauf. Obwohl sie ihm gesagt hatte, es würde ihr gut gehen, spürte Hermine, dass dem nicht so war.

Die Anspannung der letzten Stunde, forderte ihren Tribut. Der Schock über den Überfall entfaltete sich nun in ungeahnter Härte und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, sie würde im nächsten Moment ohnmächtig werden. Ihre Beine versagten ihr den Dienst und sie begann an Lucius Seite zu taumeln.

Diesem entging der Schwächeanfall der jungen Frau natürlich nicht. Noch bevor ihr überhaupt bewusst wurde, wie ihr geschah, hatte er sie um die Schultern gepackt, die andere Hand unter ihre Kniekehlen gelegt und sie schwungvoll hochgehoben.

Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, um zu protestieren. Dankbar ließ sie ihren Kopf, in dem es nun auch unerbittlich zu hämmern begann, an seine Schulter sinken. Wieder nahm sie seinen markanten Duft in sich auf, der so entspannend auf sie wirkte.

Mit kraftvollen Schritten legte Lucius die restlichen Stufen zurück und legte sie in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Kaminzimmer auf dem Diwan ab. Ein leiser Seufzer entwich ihr, als er sich von ihr löste und sie seine Körperwärme nicht mehr spürte. Immer noch über sie gebeugt, strich er ihr beinahe zärtlich die widerspenstigen braunen Haare zurück, um ihr ungehindert ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

Er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. "Es wird ihnen bald wieder besser gehen, Miss Granger," versuchte er sie aufzumuntern. Sie lächelte verkrampft zurück.Die Situation war ihr außerordentlich peinlich, hoffentlich erschien nicht auch noch Draco, seine Häme wäre das Letzte, was sie jetzt noch brauchen konnte.

Lucius ließ sich ihr gegenüber in einem Sessel nieder und rief wieder nach seinem Hauself, der im selben Augenblick auch erschien.

"Plumpy, wo sind die Speisen für Miss Granger?", eine bedrohliche Falte bildete sich auf seiner glatten Stirn wie es bislang nur bei Professor Snape gesehen hatte Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Malfoy bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit mit dem verdrießlichen Tränkeprofessor.

"Die Speisen kommen sofort, Master, Sir. Plumpy bringt sie sogleich. Plumpy hat zuerst noch Lady Malfoy Bescheid gesagt, Sir."! Plumpy zitterte vor Angst, während er sich rückwärtsgehend beflissen verbeugte. Er wusste, was ihm bevorstand, wenn er seinen Herrn erzürnte.

Doch im Moment hatte Lucius wohl anderes im Kopf.

Er entschied, seinen Hauselfen vorerst noch nicht zu bestrafen, indem er ihn der Standuhr in der Eingangshalle einsperrte.

"Wenn Du das Essen servierst, bring den Stärkungstrank in dem braunen Flakon mit. Ein altes Familienrezept ...", erklärte er Hermine. Sie nickte, immer noch entsetzt darüber, wie Lucius mit dem Hauself umging. Sie bedauerte das arme Geschöpf.

Und ehe es sich sein Herr vielleicht noch einmal anders überlegen konnte und ihn wirklich in der Standuhr einsperrte, verschwand Plumpy, um das Genannte zu holen.

Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür und eine blonde, wunderschöne Frau von hochgewachsener Gestalt betrat den Raum, bekleidet mit einem bodenlangen grünen Seidenkleid.

Hermine sah auf. Sie kannte Narcissa Malfoy eigentlich nur vom Hörensagen. Sie waren sich nie zuvor begegnet und nun musste sie sie unter diesen unschönen Umständen, auf einer Couch in ihrem Haus liegend, kennen lernen.

Noch unangenehmer konnte es wohl kaum werden. Lady Malfoys große blaue unergründliche Augen musterten sie kurz, um dann zu ihrem Ehemann zu schweifen. Der, als Narcissa den Raum betrat, aufgestanden war und auf seine elegante Ehefrau zuschritt.

Er senkte leicht den Kopf und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ein kurzes einvernehmliches Lächeln, welches Hermine verwundert aufnahm.

Sie hatte immer gedacht, die Ehe zwischen den beiden Reinblütlern sei geprägt von eiskalter Berechnung und Herzlosigkeit. Doch dieser kurze, durchaus liebevolle Moment zwischen den Eheleuten zeugte von warmer Zuneigung und einer gewissen Harmonie.

"Guten Abend, mein Herz, wir haben heute einen Gast, dem Schreckliches widerfahren ist, ...", begann Lucius, nahm seine Frau bei der Hand und geleitete sie zu Hermine.

Narcissa sah die braunhaarige, noch sehr junge Frau auf ihrem Diwan überrascht, aber nicht unfreundlich, an.

„Lucius", sie blickte ihren Mann besorgt an und eilte sofort zu Hermine.

Eine schmale, äußerst gepflegte Hand streckte sich Hermine entgegen, die Hermine immer noch verwundert angesichts dieser perfekten Zusammenspiels zwischen den beiden, wortlos drückte.

Ihre schmalen, äußerst gepflegten Hände umfassten Hermines. „Was ist geschehen", wandte sie sich besorgt an Lucius, der sie beruhigte und Narcissa und Hermine einander mit Namen vorstellte.

" Ich habe schon so viel von ihnen gehört Miss Granger."

'Oh ja, sie ahnte, was Narcissa Malfoy von ihr gehört hatte. Draco hatte sicher kein gutes Haar an ihr gelassen, ‚Dreckiges Schlammblut' hatte er sie abfällig genannt.

Ebenso elegant, wie ihr Ehemann ließ sich Madame Malfoy gegenüber Hermine in einen der bequemen Ledersessel sinken.

"Nun, Lucius, " wandte sie sich an ihren Ehemann und legte leicht die Hand auf seinen Unterarm." Du sagtest etwas von schrecklichen Ereignissen?"

Und nun erfuhr Lady Malfoy von dem Überfall auf Hermine und ihrer spektakulären Rettung durch Lucius. Noch immer hatte Narcissa ihre Hand auf Lucius Unterarm liegen.

"Oh, mein Liebling, was für eine glückliche Fügung, dass Du im rechten Augenblick hast eingreifen können, ehe noch Schlimmeres passiert ist."

Hermine wusste nicht, ob Narcissas Mitgefühl und das Entsetzen, das kurz über ihr Gesicht flackerte, geheuchelt waren oder nicht. Sie konnte diese Frau und ihr Verhalten noch weniger einschätzen, als das ihres Ehemanns. Ihr kam die Situation völlig unwirklich vor.

Unbewusst sog sie die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und begann auf ihr herumzuknabbern, bis ihr ihr undamenhaftes Verhalten bewusst wurde,

In diesem Moment ploppte es wieder und Plumpy balancierte ein riesiges Tablett, beladen mit einer Vielzahl ausgesuchter Köstlichkeiten vor sich her. Kurz bevor der herunterrutschende Teekannenwärmer ihm gänzlich die Sicht nahm, gelang es ihm, die Speisen wohlbehalten auf dem Beistelltisch vor Hermine abzustellen.

In der Hoffnung, Malfoy zufrieden gestellt zu haben, begann er sich rückwärtsgehend zu entfernen, erstarrte aber ängstlich beim Klang einer kalten Stimme.

„Der Trank?", der mit der sanften Stimme mitschwingende bedrohliche Unterton wirkte auf Hermine zutiefst verstörend.

Plumpy schnippte mit den langen knochigen Fingern und hielt im nächsten Moment die Flasche in der Hand. Dienstbeflissen verbeugte er sich, wobei der imposante Teekannenwärmer nur mühsam die Balance hielt:

"Hier, Master ."

Ungeduldig beugte sich Malfoy vor und mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung riss er Plumpy die Flasche aus der Hand. Vom Schwung dieser Bewegung getragen, flog die arme Kreatur durch den gesamten Raum und landete aufwimmernd an der marmornen Kaminkonsole. Hermine fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Sie fand es zutiefst verabscheuungswürdig, wie Lucius mit dem armen Plumpy umsprang.

"Mr. Malfoy, ich glaube nicht, dass diese Behandlung nötig war. Plumpy hat alle Ihre Befehle ausgeführt und sie behandeln ihn wie einen Fußabtreter."

Energisch hatte sie sich aufgesetzt und funkelte den blonden Zauberer erbost an. Auch wenn sie Mr. Malfoys Gastfreundschaft genoss, ein solches Verhalten armen Kreaturen gegenüber konnte sie nicht tolerieren.

Lucius hob irritiert eine Augenbraue und wollte gerade Luft holen, um sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass es sie nicht im geringsten angehen würde, wie er seine Hauselfen zu behandeln hatte, als er spürte, dass Narcissas Hand, die in besitzergreifender Geste auf seinem Unterarm lag, diesen nun warnend drückte.

"Natürlich hat der Arme eine solche Behandlung nicht verdient, Miss Granger. Ich entschuldige mich für meinen Mann, " und mit einem bedauernden Seufzer in Lucius Richtung fuhr sie fort: "Er ist manchmal so unbeherrscht."

Lucius Augenbraue verschwand mittlerweile fast unter dem Haaransatz, als er jetzt irritiert von seinem Gast zu seiner Frau sah und sich fragte, was Narcissas Bemerkung wohl zu bedeuten hatte.

Bislang hatte sie sich noch niemals dafür interessiert, wie er die Hauselfen behandelte. Seit dem Vorfall mit Dobby war allgemein bekannt, wie er seine Hauselfen zu behandeln pflegte, und es war ihm gleichgültig.

Diese Geschöpfe interessierten ihn nicht, sie waren da um zu dienen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger und wenn sie nicht parierten, dann musste man sie züchtigen. Und nun entschuldigte sich seine Frau auch noch für ihn?

Doch Narcissa tat niemals etwas ohne Grund und nun fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich, ihr Plan! Wenn er jemals Hermine Granger in sein Bett bekommen wollte, dann musste er sein Verhalten ändern.

Sie hatte doch dieses Faible für Hauselfen. Wie hatte sie damals diese Initiative genannt, über die sein Sohn Draco sich so gerne lustig gemacht hatte? Natürlich reagierte sie zornig auf seine etwas rüde Behandlung.

Er erhob sich, ergriff mit einer schnellen Bewegung den noch immer vor dem Kaminsims liegenden und leise vor sich hinjammernden Plumpy und stellte ihn wenig sanft auf die Füße.

Dabei schüttelte er ihn leicht, um sich zu vergewissern, ob Plumpy in Ordnung sei. Anschließend gab er ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Rücken, der allerdings so stark ausfiel, dass Plumpy taumelte und beinahe vornüber kippte.

Schließlich hob Lucius Robbies Teekannenwärmer auf und setzte ihn mit spitzen Fingern auf Plumpys Kopf. Schließlich wollte er diese Kreatur nicht mehr als nötig berühren.

Zu Hermine gewandt verkündete er beschwichtigend: "Das war doch gar nicht schlimm. Plumpy ist da ganz andere Sachen gewöhnt." Und zum Elf gewandt mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete, "Stimmt's, Plumpy."

"Natürlich Master. Ja. Plumpy ist Schlimmeres gewohnt,..." bestätigte der Elf sogleich, „...Plumpy ist dem Master dankbar, ...Plumpy hat eigentlich Viel Schlimmeres verdient, weil er unachtsam war."

Mit panischen Blicken rückte er den Teekannenwärmer zurecht und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.

Nun war es an Hermine irritiert von einem zum anderen zu schauen. Was lief den hier gerade ab. Hatte sie jetzt etwa erleben dürfen, wie der große Lucius Malfoy sich für eine seiner Handlungen entschuldigte?

Doch ehe sie so recht über diese sonderbare Begebenheit näher nachdenken konnte, hörte sie von Ferne das hallende Zuschlagen des Eingangsportals und sich energisch über die Treppe nähernde Schritte. Einen Moment später wurde die Tür so schwungvoll aufgerissen, dass sie krachend an die mit kostbaren Hölzern vertäfelte Wand des Kaminzimmers schlug.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

"Hallo Severus...Komm doch herein...was hat Dich den solange aufgehalten." begrüßte Lucius mit amüsierten Grinsen den bühnenreifen Auftritt seines Freundes.

Beim Anblick ihres Lehrmeisters verspürte Hermine das dringende Bedürfnis, sich unsichtbar zu machen, sie wich unwillkürlich zurück. Professor Snape stand einem schwarzen Racheengel gleich im Türrahmen, den erhobenen Zauberstab in der rechten Hand.

Sein unbewegter Gesichtausdruck und die zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten Augen verhießen nichts Gutes.

Die Begrüßung seines Freundes ignorierend näherte er sich der Sitzgruppe, er nickte den Malfoys lediglich flüchtig zu, dann fixierte er seine erbleichende Praktikantin.

„Nun Miss Granger, ich höre", begann er mit seidenweicher Stimme. „Wie erklären Sie Dies?".

Er schwenkte kurz seinen Zauberstab und schnappte „Accio, Einkaufkorb!", und der gerade einmal mit der Hälfte der benötigten Tränkezutaten gefüllte Korb schwebte lautlos durch die Tür und landete auf dem Tisch, wobei das schwere Essenstablett beiseite geschoben wurde.

Die Speisen mitsamt dem edlen Geschirr landeten klirrend auf dem kostbaren Teppich.

"Und wieso haben Sie sich nicht zur vereinbarten Zeit am vereinbarten Treffpunkt eingefunden?", fuhr er gefährlich leise sprechend fort, während er mit verächtlich hochgezogener Augenbraue Hermines derangierte Gewänder musterte.

Seinem durchdringenden Blick folgend wurde Hermine jetzt erst bewusst, dass der aufgerissene Ausschnitt den Blick auf ihren Büstenhalter freigab und sie raffte ihre Robe errötend zusammen.

„Professor Snape, ich ...," ihr Erklärungsversuch wurde von Lucius Malfoy unterbrochen, der sich nun beschützend zwischen Snape und Hermine aufgebaut hatte. Narcissa ergriff fürsorglich ihre Hand.

In Lucius Stimme klang unterdrückter Zorn als er sagte: „Severus, es reicht. Dir sollte doch bekannt sein, wie gefährlich es heutzutage für hübsche junge Damen auch nur in der Nähe der Nokturngasse ist, und Du schickst Miss Granger alleine dorthin!"

„Severus, er hat recht", schaltete sich nun auch Narcissa beschwichtigend ein. „Der Kleinen wäre beinahe Gewalt angetan worden, siehst Du denn nicht, wie verstört sie ist."

Interessiert beobachtete Lucius, wie sein Freund um eine Nuance blasser wurde, bevor er mit schmalen Lippen erwiderte:

„Die Kleine ist eine erwachsene und hinreichend ausgebildete Hexe, sie sollte selbständig genug sein, sich allein in der Winkelgasse zurechtzufinden. Und noch etwas Lucius, ..." schnaubte Snape verächtlich. „Ich bin nicht gewillt, meine Ausbildungsmethoden ausgerechnet mit Dir zu diskutieren, oder mit Dir, verehrte Narcissa."

Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren verstaute Snape seinen Zauberstab, ergriff Hermine am linken Oberarm und zog sie von ihrem Platz in die Höhe. Auf dem Weg zur Tür vergaß er nicht, den Einkaufskorb an sich zu nehmen, während er die erschrocken stolpernde Hermine hinter sich herschleifte.

Hinter seinem Rücken tauschten Narcissa und Lucius wissende Blicke aus.

Erst als das hallende Zuschlagen des Eingangsportals zu vernehmen war, wagten die beiden zu Sprechen.

„Ist Dir auch aufgefallen, dass Severus ...", „...besorgt schien? Lucius, so habe ich ihn seit ich ihn kenne noch nie erlebt. Er scheint an der Granger wirklich zu hängen."

Lucius griff versonnen lächelnd in die Innentasche seines Gewandes und zeigte seiner überrascht blickenden Gattin die traurigen Überreste von Hermines Zauberstab.

„Ja, Liebes, das war auch mein Gedanke. Ich weiß jetzt, wie wir Severus zu unserem kleinen Stelldichein überreden können." Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln küsste er Narcissa sanft auf die Stirn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hätte Snape sie nicht so fest am Arm gepackt, wäre Hermine bei dem Tempo, mit dem er die Treppe hinabeilte, gestürzt. Erst im Foyer versuchte sie sich loszureißen, doch Snapes sich nun schmerzhaft verstärkender Griff signalisierte ihr, dass dies keine gute Idee sei.

Hermine verschluckte die Worte, die ihr gerade auf der Zunge lagen, mitsamt ihrer stetig wachsenden Empörung. Insgeheim aber schwor sie sich, bei der nächsten günstigen Gelegenheit ihren Standpunkt zu vertreten.

Am Apparierpunkt des malfoyschen Anwesens presste er Hermine so abrupt an sich, dass ihr der Atem stockte, bevor sie von dem schwindelerregenden Sog erfasst wurde.

Vor den Toren Hogwarts gönnte ihr Snape eine Atempause, als er endlich stehen blieb und sie anherrschte: „In zehn Minuten in meinem Büro, Miss Granger. Diese Zeit sollte ausreichen, um ihre, ... Frisur zu richten."

Wieder spürte Hermine, wie Snapes abwertender Blick sie taxierte, bevor er sich abwandte und mit raumgreifenden Schritten die Stufen zur Eingangshalle emporeilte.

Inzwischen kochend vor Zorn, dachte sie: ‚Hoffentlich sehen ihn seine heißgeliebten Slytherins, wenn er mit meinem Einkaufskorb in der Hand durch die Gänge huscht.'

Jetzt musste sie fast lachen, denn der ausgesucht hässliche Korb, den ihr Ronald zum letzten Weihnachtsfest im Fuchsbau überreichte hatte, hatte ein so farbenfrohes Innenfutter, dass er hervorragend zu Gilderoy Lockhart gepasst hätte.

Als Hermine grinsend nach ihrem Zauberstab griff, um Haar und Kleidung zu ordnen, durchfuhr sie siedendheiß die Erinnerung an den Überfall ...und an das knackende Geräusch ihres zerbrechenden Zauberstabes.

Fluchend rannte sie los, die zehn Minuten waren inzwischen zur Hälfte um, mit etwas Glück konnte sie es noch pünktlich in Snapes Büro schaffen, aber an ordentliche Kleidung war nicht mehr zu denken, geschweige denn an ordentliches Haar.

Als sie schwer atmend vor der Bürotür zum Stehen kam, hatte sich ihr ursprünglich ordentlich aufgestecktes Haar endgültig in eine wirre Löwenmähne verwandelt, die ein wild entschlossenes Gesicht mit stark geröteten Wangen umrahmte.

Sie fuhr sich mit ihren zehn Fingern durchs Haar, rückte die Reste ihrer Bluse zurecht, zählte innerlich bis zehn und holte tief Luft, bevor sie energisch anklopfte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Die Tür wurde mit einem Ruck aufgerissen, aber Hermine verzog keine Miene angesichts des drohend vor ihr aufragenden Tränkelehrers, der ihr mit einer unwirschen Geste bedeutete, die Räume zu betreten.

Betont langsam trat sie ein und blieb abwartend stehen.

Snape fuhr herum: „Weshalb schließen Sie nicht die Tür hinter sich, Miss Granger?"

„Danke der Nachfrage, Professor Snape. Es geht mir gut,..." Snape schien sichtlich irritiert über Hermines Verhalten, deren Stimme immer lauter wurde.

„...und es würde mir noch besser gehen, wenn ich die Zeit gehabt hätte, mir den Dreck abzuwaschen und mich umzuziehen, und wenn Sie den Anstand gehabt hätten, mich zu fragen, wie es mir geht, nachdem ich am helllichten Tag überfallen wurde."

Hermine schrie Snape an und wagte es sogar, ihn zu unterbrechen, als er sie anfuhr: „Wie können Sie es wagen...?"

„Wie ich es wagen kann, ...wie... ich... es... wagen... kann?"

Professor Snape wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Hermine hatte inzwischen die Lautstärke jenes unvergesslichen Heulers erreicht, den Molly Weasley einst ihrem jüngsten Sprössling gewidmet hatte.

„Verdammt, ich wurde nicht nur überfallen, ich wurde beinahe vergewaltigt!", schrie ihm Hermine wutentbrannt ins Gesicht.

Snape schien entsetzt und hob abwehrend die Arme, als ihm Hermine einer Furie gleich tränenüberströmt entgegen stürmte und auf ihn einzuschlagen begann. Er stand ihrem Zorn zunächst reglos, ja fassungslos gegenüber, bis er die Tobende packte und fest an sich drückte.

Abwehrend stemmte sich Hermine gegen seine Brust, aber Snape hielt sie eisern in seiner Umarmung gefangen, bis sie nach einer endlos erscheinenden Zeit ihren Widerstand aufgab, mit ihren hilflosen Faustschlägen aufhörte und erschöpft schluchzte: „Sie haben ...mich ...festgehalten, er... hat mich ...angefasst, ...wie ein Stück Fleisch...hat er mich... Und ich war ...allein, ...Sie waren ... nicht da, ...Sie waren nicht da."

Snape schwieg immer noch, aber er hielt sie fest und machte sich nicht über ihren Gefühlsausbruch lächerlich. Etwas ruhiger geworden, hob Hermine den Kopf, sah ihn fragend an und wunderte sich über seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Kein Spott, keine Häme war zu sehen. Snapes Gesicht schien erstarrt, aber war da nicht ein Hauch von Unsicherheit, von Sorge, von Schmerz in den sonst so kalt scheinenden Augen?

„Ich, ... es tut mir Leid, ich wollte sie nicht..., " Hermine stockte, als der Tränkemeister ihr mit den Fingerkuppen den Mund verschloss und dann behutsam ihre Tränen wegwischte. Der feste Griff um ihren Rücken lockerte sich und verwandelte sich in,... ja, in eine sanfte Umarmung.

Eine sanfte Umarmung, die Hermine erwiderte, indem sie Snape die Hände auf die Schultern legte.

Verwirrt von der Situation, in der sie sich momentan befand, von den Gefühlen, die sie in diesem Augenblick überrollten, wusste sie sich nicht anders zu helfen. Sie brauchte jemanden, an den sie sich anlehnen konnte, der sie verstand.

Warum fühlte es sich so gut an, wie Snape sie hielt, wie er ihr fürsorglich die Tränen abwischte. Konnte es sein dass er...etwas für sie fühlte. Ein kleines bisschen Sympathie vielleicht...Sie wollte nicht länger nachdenken und analysieren. Sie tat in diesem Moment etwas, was selbst sie überraschte und was sie sich im Nachhinein überhaupt nicht rational erklären konnte.

Sie gab ihrem Bedürfnis nach Nähe und Zärtlichkeit einfach nach. Dem Kuss, den sie ihm darbot, begegnete er mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihr den Atem nahm. Ihren Wunsch, gehalten zu werden, machte sie mehr als deutlich, als sie sich Snape entgegendrängte und ihre Hände in seinem Haar vergrub.

Sie spürte, wie sich ihre innere Muskulatur zusammenzog und Wellen der Erregung durch ihren Körper sandte. Und sie spürte auch seine Erregung an ihrer eng angeschmiegten Hüfte, und die Geborgenheit, die seine Nähe ausstrahlte. Mit der Gier einer Verdurstenden erwiderte sie Snapes Kuss und stieß seiner Zunge heftig entgegen, während sie ungeduldig seine Robe von den Schultern streifte.

Sie half Snape mit, sich aus ihrer zerrissenen Bluse zu schälen, während sie ungeduldig mit seinen Knöpfen kämpfte. „Miss Granger, wir sollten wirklich nicht...,"

Hermine verschloss Snape kurzerhand den Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und gab ihm mit dem Spiel ihrer Zunge eindeutig zu verstehen , dass es hier nicht kein Sollen gab, sondern einzig und allein Begehren, und den verzweifelten Wunsch, sich zu spüren, indem man den anderen spürte und mit allen Sinnen wahrnahm.

Beim anschließenden fiebrigen Tanz der beiden Körper mussten keine Worte mehr gewechselt werden. Als Hermine ihre Hand unter seinen Hosenbund schob, spreizte sie selbst unwillkürlich die Schenkel, um Snapes tastenden Fingern den Zugang zu ihrer bereits intensiv pulsierenden Körpermitte zu erleichtern. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, ergriff Snape seinen Zauberstab und erlöste sie beide von der hinderlichen Bekleidung.

Hermine keuchte heftig auf, als sie seinen harten, sich samtig anfühlenden Schwanz ungehindert umfassen konnte. Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen schob Severus die Hand zwischen ihre bebenden Schenkel, verteilte ihre Nässe auf den bereits erregt geschwollenen Schamlippen und ihrem Kitzler, und stieß mit seinen Fingern fordernd in ihre enge Spalte.

„ Du hast mich wahnsinnig gemacht, und Du machst mich immer noch wahnsinnig, und jetzt werde ich Dich wahnsinnig machen..., „ flüsterte er verheißungsvoll in ihr Ohr. Hermine suchte seine Lippen für einen weiteren verschlingenden Kuss und keuchte ein atemloses „Dito", als Snape sie an der Hüfte packte, umdrehte und vor den Schreibtisch stellte. Er nahm sie von hinten, eine Hand ihre Brüste streichelnd, die andere massierte aufreizend sanft ihre feuchtglänzenden Schamlippen, um gelegentlich zart über ihren inzwischen überempfindlichen Kitzler zu streichen.

Er nahm sie, er tauchte zunächst mit langsamen tiefen Stößen in ihre enge Vagina ein, bis er spürte, dass ein erster Orgasmus die junge Hexe überrollte. Dann erst zog er sich aus ihr zurück und setzte sie auf den Schreibtisch.

„Immer noch ‚Dito'?", fragte er die nach Atem ringende Hermine. „Dito, Dito, Dito", japste Hermine und umklammerte haltsuchend seinen Hals, als sich Snape mit einem tiefen Stoß in ihrer immer noch zuckenden Möse versenkte. Hermine wimmerte vor Lust, als sie sich den immer heftiger werdenden Stößen mit ihrem Becken entgegenstemmte.

Sie verbiss sich verzweifelt in Snapes Schulter, als er tief in ihr in heftigen Schüben kam, und fühlte sich ein zweites Mal von einer Woge der Lust überrollt als sie Snapes tiefes Stöhnen hörte.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich in seine starken Arme fallen, lauschte dem Rhythmus seines Herzschlages, genoss seinen markanten schweißdurchtränkten Duft und ein unendlich wohltuendes Gefühl der Geborgenheit.

Bis Snape sich sanft von ihr löste.

„Nachdem Sie sich jetzt offensichtlich besser fühlen, sollten Sie wieder ihren eigentlichen Aufgaben nachkommen. Die Tränkezutaten müssen heute noch in den Vorratsschrank geräumt werden:"

Hermine glitt wortlos vom Schreibtisch, raffte ihre Kleidung zusammen und hüllte sich in ihren Umhang, während sie die übrigen Kleidungsstücke mit energischen Handgriffen in den Einkaufskorb stopfte. Den Korb in der Hand, baute sie sich vor Snape auf.

„Wenn es ihnen Recht ist, Professor Snape, werde ich mich vorher noch umziehen", erwiderte sie mit beherrschter Stimme.

Dann versetzte sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und rauschte aus dem Büro.

Das Klirren zerberstenden Glases, das einige Zeit später durch den Kerkergang schallte, vernahm sie nicht mehr.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

la dame, rianne71,JoNiTo, engelchen89, Majin Micha & Chrissi Chaos

So wie es ausschaut, ist die Stammleserschaft sichtlich gewachsen, da werde ich Euch nicht hängen lassen, also heute die Kapitel 9-12.

Wir danken auch den anonymen Leser/n/innen, die unsere Story in ihre Alerts aufgenommen haben, auch dass freut die Autorinnen.

LG

Eve/Mrs. Skinner & Irm

**Kapitel 9**

Abgesehen von den allernotwendigsten Äußerungen herrschte seit drei Tagen eisiges Schweigen zwischen dem Tränkemeister und seiner Assistentin:

„Mein Kaffee?" , „Auf dem Schreibtisch, Sir."

Schweigen, ...

„Die Heiltränke für Madam Pomfrey?", „Abgefüllt, verkorkt und abgeliefert, Sir."

Langanhaltendes Schweigen, ...

Ein wortlos hingehaltener Bericht, den Snape kommentarlos an sich nahm.

Das leise Knistern verschiedener Kesselfeuer, das gelegentliche Blubbern oder Zischen eines vor sich hinköchelnden Trankes, die Geräusche gelegentlicher Schritte, das leise Rascheln einer Robe, ...ansonsten eisige Stille.

Hermine fluchte innerlich, als sie mit einem wortlosen ‚Wingardium Leviosa' einen massiven Kupferkessel zu ihrer Herdstelle schweben ließ.

Aber von ihrem mageren Assistentinnengehalt konnte sie sich frühestens in vier Monaten einen neuen Zauberstab leisten, so dass jetzt mit einem der Schulzauberstäbe arbeiten musste. Er gehorchte ihr zwar, war aber um einiges langsamer, als ihr eigener Zauberstab aus Weinstock und Drachenherzfaser.

In Gedanken wartete sie auf Snapes tiefe Stimme, der ihr Malheur zum Anlass einer seiner gefürchteten sarkastischen Anmerkungen ausnutzte. Vor ihrem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse hätte er sich diese Gelegenheit unter keinen Umständen entgehen lassen.

Irritiert schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Sie wollte wütend auf ihn sein und nicht seine oft verletzenden Bemerkungen vermissen.

Aber sie empfand keine Wut, was sie wirklich fühlte, waren Fassungslosigkeit, Verwunderung und ein seltsames Gefühl der Trauer. Und Verwirrung über diesen seltsamen Menschen, der sie wortlos getröstet hatte, der sie so hemmungslos ehrlich begehrt hatte, und dann so tat, als ob es keinerlei Bedeutung hätte, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hätten.

Hermine hatte bislang nicht allzu viele Erfahrungen gesammelt. Gut mit Victor war es aufregend gewesen und die Zeit mit Ron war ...nett, ja, nett, aber ihr war klar, dass der körperliche Akt allein nicht ausreichte, um diese Nähe und Geborgenheit zu erklären, die sie in Snapes Armen gefunden hatte.

Als sie die ersten Zutaten in den Kessel gab, durchfuhr es sie wie ein Blitz. Sie hatte einen Blick unter die gestrenge Maske werfen dürfen, hinter der Professor Snape seine Gefühle verbarg. Und er schien Angst zu haben, Angst sich Gefühle einzugestehen. Zum ersten Mal seit drei Tagen lächelte Hermine. Sichtlich entspannt begann sie, den Sud entgegengesetzt dem Uhrzeigersinn umzurühren.

Sie dachte gerade darüber nach, was Snape so unnahbar gemacht haben könnte, als sie ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür aufblicken ließ, gefolgt von Snapes kurzangebundenem „Herein,", so dass sie mit ihm flüchtig Blickkontakt hatte. Doch Snape wandte sich rasch mit unbewegtem Gesicht ab und starrte Fliffy an, die ihm schüchtern ein längliches Päckchen und zwei Briefe entgegenhielt.

Bevor die Hauselfe zu ihrem üblichen devoten Vortrag ansetzen konnte, hatte Snape ihr die Post entrissen, sie mit einem stechenden Blick eines Besseren belehrt, und die in rosafarbenen Gardinenstoff gewickelte Hauselfe ergriff panisch die Flucht.

Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten auf unnachahmliche Weise unabhängig voneinander nach oben, als er die Adressen las. Das für Hermine bestimmte Päckchen und den an sie adressierten Brief knallte er wortlos auf ihren Arbeitstisch, bevor er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch verschanzte und den von Malfoy geschickten Brief öffnete

Hermine war überrascht, bekam sie ihre Post doch normalerweise per Posteule zur üblichen Zeit in die große Halle geliefert. Auf den versiegelten Brief war in zierlicher eleganter Handschrift lediglich ihr Name geschrieben, ein Absender war nicht ersichtlich. Beim dritten Schlenkern ihres Zauberstabes gelang es ihr endlich, das Siegel zu öffnen. Überrascht las sie freundlichen Zeilen, die Lady Malfoy an sie gerichtet hatte:

_Liebe Miss Granger!_

_Mein Gatte und ich bedauern zutiefst, Ihnen, während Ihres bedauerlicherweise zu kurzen Aufenthaltes, nicht die gebührliche Gastfreundschaft entgegengebracht zu haben._

_Wir würden uns daher geehrt fühlen, sie am nächsten Samstag zum Tee und einem abendlichen Dinner zu laden._

_Ich bitte Sie noch einmal das etwas unbeherrschte Temperament meines Gemahls zu entschuldigen, anscheinend hatte ihn der schreckliche Übergriff auf sie stärker mitgenommen, als er zuzugeben gewillt ist. _

_Bitte betrachten Sie den Inhalt des beigefügten Päckchens als Zeichen seines aufrichtigen Bedauerns._

_Mit aufrichtigen Grüßen_

_Die Ihre_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_PS.: Bitte machen Sie sich keine unnötigen Gedanken um die Kleiderordnung. _

_Eine ‚kleine' Festrobe ist für diesen Anlass völlig ausreichend._

Neugierig griff Hermine das in edlem Zauberergeschenkpapier eingeschlagene Päckchen, entzückende Nymphen spielten mit jungen Einhörnern neckisch Versteck.

Als sie das Geschenkpapier entfernte, entfuhr ihr ein Laut der Überraschung. Sie erkannte den typischen Karton, in genau so einem Karton war ihr Zauberstab verpackt gewesen, in einem Karton von Ollivander.

Und als sie mit vor Aufregung zitternden Händen den Karton öffnete, sah sie ihren Zauberstab, makellos, ohne einen Kratzer, gebettet auf blauschwarzen Samt.

Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, wo sie sich befand, und hastig verschloss sie den Karton, um sich wieder dem inzwischen brodelnden Trank zuzuwenden.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Snape sehr wohl gesehen hatte, was ihr Päckchen enthielt. Als er die stille Freude der jungen Hexe über Malfoys Präsent bemerkte, ballte er die Hand zur Faust, die Einladung, die ihm Lucius zugesandt hatte, zerknüllend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Mit gerunzelter Stirn stand Hermine schon eine ganze Weile vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und begutachtete ihre Garderobe.

Was mochte Narcissa Malfoy wohl unter einer ‚kleinen' Festrobe verstehen. Sie würde wohl noch kurz in der Bibliothek recherchieren müssen.

Hermine rätselte immer noch darüber, welchem Umstand sie diese Einladung zu verdanken hatte.

Sie war schon äußerst dankbar für die Reparatur ihres Zauberstabes und nun hatte man sie auch noch zum Tee und zu einem Dinner eingeladen.

Was, um Merlins Willen, mochte der Grund für die plötzliche Freundlichkeit der Familie Malfoy ihr gegenüber sein? Sie war doch immer noch ein Schlammblut.

Etwas, das in einigen Kreisen der reinblütigen Zauberfamilien als minderwertig galt. Und nun suchten ausgerechnet jene, die immer solchen Wert auf ihre vollkommene Reinblütigkeit legten, und niemals auch nur den geringsten Zweifel daran gelassen hatten, was sie über Leute ihrer Herkunft dachten, ihre Gesellschaft?

Sie konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass dies nicht ohne Hintergedanken geschah.

Hermine seufzte, sie würde das Rätsel jetzt und hier sowieso nicht lösen können. Am besten, sie konzentrierte sich jetzt auf das Nahe liegende, suchte eine dem Anlass angemessen scheinende Kleidung und ließ sich einfach überraschen.

Eigentlich war ihr kurzer Aufenthalt in Malfoy Manor recht angenehm gewesen, abgesehen von Snapes Auftritt und dem Zwischenfall mit Plumpy. Malfoys unbeholfener Versuch, sein Verhalten anschließend zu entschuldigen, ließ sie irritiert den Kopf schütteln.

Dennoch blieben ihre Gedanken bei dem blonden Zauberer hängen und ein angenehmes Kribbeln überkam sie. Sie fand ihn durchaus attraktiv, und gestand sich ein, das lange blonde Haar einmal berühren zu wollen. Ob es sich so seidig weich anfühlte, wie es aussah?

Als er sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, konnte sie das Spiel seiner Muskeln spüren. Sie vermutete, dass er nicht ein Gramm überschüssiges Fett am Körper hatte. Und diese wandelbaren Augen, die von Eiseskälte und Grausamkeit erfüllt blickten, um im nächsten Moment voller Wärme und Mitgefühl zu schimmern.

Hermine seufzte noch einmal und schallt sich eine Närrin. Lucius Malfoy war ein verheirateter Mann. Er war ein Vierteljahrhundert älter als sie. Er war der Vater des einbildeten, arroganten und unerträglichen Draco, und nicht zuletzt war er ein berüchtigter Todesser.

Es gab zahlreiche Gründe, Lucius Malfoy nicht zu nahe zu kommen und trotzdem zog er sie auf eine unerklärliche Art und Weise immer wieder in seinen Bann, so wie ein anderer nicht minder interessanter Mann.

Ihr Verhältnis zu Snape hatte den absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht. Er war zurzeit dermaßen abweisend und unnahbar, dass ein Gespräch keinen Erfolg versprach.

Sie machte sich mittlerweile die größten Vorwürfe. Was um alles in der Welt hatte sie geritten, ausgerechnet mit Snape zu schlafen?

Aber eine andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, dass es absolut richtig war. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt und sie hatte es genossen.

Wenn sie sich daran erinnerte,konnte sieimmer noch seine langen, etwas rauen Finger auf ihrem Körper fühlen. Seine sanften Hände waren es, die die Erinnerung an die brutalen und erniedrigenden Berührungen dieser Unmenschen einfach weggewischt hatten.

Seine leidenschaftlichen Küsse, seine Erregung, sein Stöhnen, seine Reaktionen auf sie, ...

Aber sie wollte sich keine Illusionen machen. Auch nicht über sein anschließendes Verhalten. Aber sie wünschte sich, es wäre anders verlaufen.

Sie schüttelte ihre brünette Mähne, als ob es ihr helfen würde, die Gedanken an die beiden attraktiven Männer endgültig aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.

Sie gestand sich ein, dass sie Malfoy auf körperliche Art und Weise begehrenswert fand, während sie fühlte, dass ihre Gefühle für Snape wesentlich tiefer gingen.

Sie beschloss mit einem letzten Blick auf die ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Kleider, den Nachmittag bei den Malfoys zu genießen, komme, was da wolle und keine, wie auch immer gearteten Gedanken, mehr an Professor Snape zu verschwenden

Entschlossen griff sie nach einem schlichten dunkelblauen Samtkleid, mit raffiniert geschnürtem Rückenteil und war froh, zumindest schon einmal die Kleiderfrage geklärt zu haben.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Am Samstag spürte sich zunehmende Nervosität.

Schon morgens beim Frühstück brachte sie kaum einen Bissen herunter. Unschlüssig sah sie auf ihr angebissenes Brötchen, während ihre Gedanken abschweiften. Sie dachte, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, an Snape, der ihr gegenüber sein kärgliches Frühstück zu sich nahm.

Hermine hatte als Praktikantin das Privileg, am Lehrertisch zu sitzen. Manchmal fragte sie sich allerdings, ob sie sich ihre Mahlzeiten nicht lieber auf ihr Zimmer bringen lassen sollte, da sie Snapes Nähe im Moment kaum ertragen konnte.

Snape war während der letzten Tage einfach unerträglich gewesen. Er war das Musterbeispiel eines zynischen, herablassenden, bissigen Menschen. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts erinnerte an den zärtlichen, hingebungsvollen Mann, der sie in seinem Büro so leidenschaftlich geliebt hatte.

Mit abweisendem Gesicht, das deutlich davor warnte, ihn anzusprechen, rauschte er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und glich, wie er sich nahezu lautlos fortbewegte, mehr denn je einer großen schwarzen Fledermaus.

Die Schüler, die es gewohnt waren, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, um keine unliebsame Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, bewegten sich mittlerweile fast ebenso lautlos durch Hogwarts Gänge, wie Professor Snape.

Hermine sah auf und blickte in zwei schwarze, glänzende Augen, die sie nachdenklich musterten. Sobald Snape bemerkte, dass sie ihn ansah, verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht zu der gewohnten abweisenden starren Miene.

Sie schob ihren halb leer gegessen Teller von sich. Sie hatte noch einige Dinge zu erledigen, bevor sie nach Malfoy Manor aufbrach.

Obwohl sie samstags eigentlich frei hatte, wollte sie noch einige Tränke kontrollieren, die über das Wochenende durchziehen mussten

Unbewusst Snapes zielstrebigen, eiligen Gang imitierend, schritt sie, ihre Robe um sich raffend, durch die große Halle. Hermine hoffte, Snape würde sich mit seinem Frühstück soviel Zeit lassen, dass sie den Kerker wieder verlassen hatte, bis er kam.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sie bemerkte nicht Severus undefinierbaren Blick, der er ihr folgte, als sie den Frühstückstisch verließ.

So ruhig, wie es nach außen hin den Anschein hatte, sah es im Inneren von Severus Snape bei weitem nicht aus.

Seit Tagen war er unausgeglichen, unzufrieden mit sich, hing unangebrachten Gedanken nach, war schlicht nicht mehr er selbst. Genau genommen seit dem Zeitpunkt, als er Hermine Granger in seinem Büro in seine Arme schloss und mit ihr entgegen aller Vernunft geschlafen hatte.

Unmerklich schüttelte er seinen Kopf, als er an dieses Ereignis zurückdachte. Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Er wusste nicht, was in ihn gefahren war, dabei konnte er doch sonst mit allem, was ihm widerfuhr, so wunderbar rational umgehen.

Schon lange hatte er sich mit seiner Einsamkeit, seiner selbstgewählten Isolation abgefunden. Ja, er fühlte sich wohl, so wie er sein Leben gestaltete. Er vermisste nichts.

Gelegentlich gab er dem Druck, den er als Mann verspürte nach, dabei kamen ihm Malfoys Festlichkeiten gelegen. Er verbrachte eine Nacht mit einer hübschen Frau und das war es dann.

Er wollte sein Leben gar nicht mit einem anderen Menschen teilen. Das brachte nur Probleme.

Und trotzdem fühlte er sich schon eine Weile zu dieser besserwisserischen Gryffindor hingezogen. Er schätzte ihren brillianten Verstand, ihre rasche Auffassungsgabe, ihr photographisches Gedächtnis. Sie vergaß niemals etwas, was sie gelesen hatte.

In der letzten Zeit fiel ihm jedoch besonders ihr Äußeres auf. Sie war zu einer jungen Schönheit herangewachsen.

Es hatte ihn tief getroffen, als Hermine ihn anklagte, nicht da gewesen zu sein.

Unbewusst wollte er ihr Geborgenheit und Trost vermitteln. Und dann sah er nur noch ihr verzweifeltes Gesicht mit diesem sehnsuchtsvollen Ausdruck in den Augen vor sich. Sie schmiegte sich so sehr an ihn, dass es ihm den Atem raubte. Er hatte nicht anders gekonnt, er hatte seine Beherrschung verloren.

Einmal, ein einziges Mal hatte er seine Gefühle die Oberhand gewinnen lassen, hatte alle Vorsicht vergessen und hatte ihnen nachgegeben. Doch als die Lust und die Erregung abgeklungen waren, blieb ein bitterer Nachgeschmack.

Er wusste, dass Hermine ihn eigentlich nicht wollte. Er stand zufällig zur Verfügung, wäre beispielsweise dieser Weasley in diesem Moment bei ihr gewesen, hätte sie sicherlich mit ihm geschlafen.

Also griff er wieder zu dem Mittel, welches er so gut beherrschte und in jahrlanger Übung perfektioniert hatte. Er demütigte sie. Er holte sie in seiner unnachahmlich zynischen Art auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Die Ohrfeige, die er dafür erhielt, nahm er nicht einmal richtig wahr.

Er sah nur ihr hochrotes beschämtes enttäuschtes Gesicht, und er fuhr fort, sie durch seine abweisende Art immer weiter von sich zu stoßen.

Sie sollte niemals auch nur ahnen, welch stürmischen Gefühle, sie in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Niemals wieder würde es passieren. Niemals wieder würde er sie in seinen Armen halten, ihren Mund auf seinem spüren.

Resigniert schloss er die Augen. Er dachte zuviel an diese verdammte, wunderschöne, kluge Gryffindor. Er musste sie aus seinen Gedanken verdrängen. Vielleicht bot sich ihm ja heute Abend bei Lucius die Gelegenheit und er konnte eine der ausgesuchten Schönheiten, die sein Freund zu diversen Gelegenheiten einzuladen pflegte, für seine Zwecke ausnutzen und sich die sehnsuchtsvollen Gedanken an Granger aus dem Leib vögeln

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

"Miss Granger, Sie sehen bezaubernd aus!"

Hermine lächelte schüchtern, als Lucius Malfoy sie überschwänglich begrüßte.

Er kam mit raschen Schritten auf sie zu und wieder erfasste sie dieses eigenartige Kribbeln, welches sie überkam, wenn sie in letzter Zeit, an ihn dachte. Er sah umwerfend aus in dem schwarzen Anzug, der am Aufschlag und an den Ärmeln mit silbernen Stickereien verziert war.

Ein weißes Hemd blitzte unter dem Anzug hervor. Sein weißblondes langes Haar hielt ein schwarzes Samtband im Nacken zusammen.

Die eisgrauen Augen funkelten sie freundlich an, als er ihr seine Hand reichte, die er auch nach seiner herzlichen Begrüßung nicht wieder losließ. Er nahm ihr in einer eleganten Geste ihren Reiseumhang ab, um ihn sofort an einen bereitstehenden Hauself weiterzureichen. Ihre Hand legte er sich in die Armbeuge und geleitete sie galant durch das elegante Foyer von Malfoy Manor zu dem nicht weniger eleganten Teesalon der Malfoys.

Dort erwartete sie schon Narcissa Malfoy, in ein edles Kleid aus schwarzem Chiffon gehüllt, mit einem Ausschnitt, der selbst Hermine den Atem nahm. Man könnte ihn als äußerst großzügig beschreiben und neidlos musste sich Hermine eingestehen, dass Narcissa Malfoy eine der schönsten Frauen war, die sie jemals gesehen hatte.

Sie wurde von Lady Malfoy ebenfalls äußerst freundlich begrüßt.

"Miss Granger, es freut mich, dass sie unserer Einladung gefolgt sind. Nehmen sie doch Platz und fühlen sie sich ganz wie zu Hause."

Erstaunt nahm Hermine dieses überaus freundliche Angebot zur Kenntnis. In ihrem Innern verstärkte sich jedoch der Verdacht, dass hier etwas ablief, dessen Sinn sie im Moment noch nicht erfassen konnte.

"Ich möchte mich erst einmal für die Reparatur meines Zauberstabes bedanken. Das war sehr freundlich von Ihnen", erwiderte sie, nachdem sie auf einem der zwanglos im Raum stehenden, sehr bequem aussehenden Sessel gegenüber von Narcissa Platz genommen hatte.

"Aber, aber, sie brauchen sich nicht zu bedanken. Das war das Mindeste, was wir für sie tun konnten, nach all dem was sie durchgemacht haben, Miss Granger"

Lucius Malfoy war zu seiner Frau getreten und blieb hinter ihrem Sessel stehen.

"Narcissa und ich waren der Meinung, dass es sich nach all dem einfach gehört, ihnen etwas unter die Arme zu greifen. Schließlich ist die Reparatur eines Zauberstabes nicht gerade billig und ich schätze, sie erhalten nur ein geringes Gehalt für ihre Dienstleistungen bei Severus." Lucius betonte das Wort "Dienstleistungen" so eigenartig, fand Hermine. Sie konnte noch immer nicht so recht mit der Freundlichkeit umgehen, die ihr von den Malfoys entgegengebracht wurde.

Dennoch verringerte sich Hermines Anspannung allmählich. Sie genoss die Aufmerksamkeiten der beiden Malfoys und fühlte sich nicht mehr so unbehaglich wie zu Anfang. Allerdings begann sie sich zu fragen, ob sie heute der einzige Gast des Ehepaares Malfoy wäre, und wie aufs Stichwort hörte sie ein lautes Klopfen am Eingangsportal. Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür des Salons und Plumpy führte einen weiteren Gast hinein.

"Severus, alter Freund, es freut mich, dass Du uns heute die Ehre erweist." Lucius begrüßte Professor Snape, dessen schwarze Augen die Anwesenden musterten. Als sein prüfender Blick Hermine traf, verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht zusehends. Lucius entging dies nicht und er versuchte sofort, die sich im Raum plötzlich aufbauende Spannung zu entschärfen.

"Wir haben heute auch Miss Granger zu Gast. Schließlich hast Du sie uns ja vor ein paar Tagen so abrupt entführt. Sie konnte die Gastfreundschaft unseres Hauses gar nicht richtig genießen."

Hermine überraschte die Anwesenheit Snapes nicht allzu sehr, da seine Freundschaft mit Malfoy kein Geheimnis war.

Aber seine Reaktion auf ihre Anwesenheit hatte sie getroffen. Es tat ihr weh zu sehen, welche Reaktion ihr Anblick bei ihrem Tränkeprofessor hervorrief. Sie machte sich insgeheim Vorwürfe. ‚So wie ich mich ihm an den Hals geworfen habe, muss er mich ja verachten. '

Hermine versuchte tapfer die in ihr aufsteigende Wehmut und Trauer wieder herunterzuschlucken. Sie wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen und beschloss, trotz allem den Abend genießen und den verdrießlichen Snape möglichst zu ignorieren.

Sie nickte ihm knapp zu und noch knapper begrüßte sie ihn.

"Professor Snape!"

"Miss Granger!", nickte er kurz zurück. Dann schritt er geschmeidig zur Dame des Hauses, nahm mit einer formvollendeten Verbeugung ihre dargebotene Hand, und hauchte einen angedeuteten Kuss darüber.

"Narcissa, meine Liebe, Du siehst heute Abend atemberaubend schön aus. Dein Ehemann ist zu beneiden."

Angesichts des provozierenden Verhaltens Snapes verfinsterte sich nun Hermines Gesicht. Das machte er mit Absicht. ‚Dieser hinterhältige, gemeine, ...dieser... Mistkerl!'

Narcissa lächelte erfreut angesichts dieser Komplimente.

"Ach Severus, Du alter Schmeichler. Du findest immer die richtigen Worte und ja, ich hoffe, dass mein Mann nicht nur mein Aussehen zu würdigen weiß..."

Mit einem undefinierbaren Blick streifte Narcissa Lucius, der bei ihren Worten eine Augenbraue hob.

"Nun, Severus, ein Kompliment, für wen auch immer, aus Deinem Munde ist wohl doppelt so viel wert und keine Sorge, ich weiß, was für eine wunderbare Frau ich habe."

Hermine schaute erstaunt von Snape zu Malfoy. Was spielte sich hier ab? Hatte sie irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen? Doch bevor sie sich völlig ausgeschlossen fühlen konnte, trat Lucius auf sie zu und reichte ihr seinen Arm.

"Miss Granger, wir wollen sie nicht noch mehr langweilen. Ich möchte sie bitten, heute meine Tischdame zu sein, bitte nehmen sie an meiner Seite Platz und genießen sie den Abend."

Mit einem Seitenblick zu Narcissa und Snape gewandt, bemerkte er: "Ich denke, Severus, Du wirst gerne mit meiner Frau vorlieb nehmen."

"Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Lucius, „ erklang Snapes seidige Stimme, und auch er reichte Narcissa seinen Arm, um sie in den Speisesaal zu geleiten.

Während des Essens plauderten Lucius und Severus zunächst entspannt über die neuesten Verlautbarungen des Zaubereiministeriums, selbst Narcissa beteiligte sich gelegentlich dem Gespräch, während Hermine sich innerlich zurückzog und vorgab, sich dem hervorragenden Mahl zu widmen.

Ihr entging nicht, dass sie unauffällig prüfende Blicke Snapes trafen, der ihr schon wieder gegenüber saß. Lucius reichte ihr aufmerksam immer wieder Platten ausgesuchter Speisen, und empfahl ihr die eine oder andere Köstlichkeit zu probieren. Dabei bemühte er sich, sie in das Tischgespräch miteinzubeziehen. Er befragte sie nach ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit Snape und an welchen Tränken sie arbeiteten.

Doch Hermine antwortete nur einsilbig. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl in Snapes Gegenwart. Sie fühlte sich eingeschüchtert, obwohl er nicht ein einziges Mal das Wort an sie richtete. Die Art, wie er ihr gegenüber saß, sie musterte und über ihre Arbeit redete, als wenn sie nicht anwesend wäre, ärgerte sie zunehmend..

Nur ihre gute Erziehung und die Anwesenheit ihrer Gastgeber hinderten sie daran, ihrer mittlerweile angestauten Wut über sein arrogantes Verhalten Ausdruck zu verleihen und Snape zur Rede zu stellen. Ihr war mittlerweile der Appetit gründlich vergangen und sie schob ihren Teller ein Stück von sich weg.

"Sie sind schon satt, meine Liebe?" Narcissa beugte sich nach vorn und musterte Hermines halbaufgegessene Speisen auf dem Teller.

"Ja Lady Malfoy, ich kann beim besten Willen nicht mehr.", versicherte Hermine mit einem anklagenden Blick auf ihr finsteres Gegenüber.

"Narcissa, Miss Granger, nennen sie mich Narcissa." bot Lady Malfoy freundlich lächelnd an.

"Nur, wenn sie mich Hermine nennen, „ entgegnete Hermine rasch und die beiden Frauen erhoben ihre Gläser und prosteten sich zu.

"Nun, wenn wir schon einmal dabei sind..." Ließ sich Lucius Stimme vernehmen."...dann möchte ich sie bitten mich Lucius zu nennen und ich würde mich freuen, sie mit ihrem schönen Vornamen ansprechen zu dürfen." Charmant beugte sich Lucius mit seinem Champagnerglas in der Hand in Richtung Hermine. Diese errötete wurde angesichts dieser Vertraulichkeit ein wenig und nickte dem blonden Zauberer an ihrer Seite schüchtern zu.

"Nun Severus, was hältst Du davon, wenn Du Deine ehemalige Schülerin und jetzige Praktikantin auch mit dem Vornamen anreden würdest."

Erwartungsvoll sah Lucius seinen Freund an.

Dieser hob eine Augenbraue, man konnte seinem Gesicht die Ablehnung ablesen, bevor er das erste Wort gesprochen hatte.

"Ich denke nicht, dass es passend wäre, einen so vertraulichen Ton mit einer Praktikantin zu pflegen. Ich lege Wert auf förmliche Umgangsformen und denke, es ist besser, wir belassen die Anrede so, wie sie jetzt ist."

Snape strahlte eine Eiseskälte aus, die die Raumtemperatur um einige Grad sinken ließ. Diese neuerliche Frechheit ließ bei Hermine nun endgültig den Kragen platzen. Als er ihr in seinem Büro den Verstand aus dem Hirn vögelte, waren ihm seine verdammten Umgangsformen so was von egal gewesen! Dieser Mistkerl, trieb sie mit seinem unfreundlichen, geradezu abweisenden Verhalten noch in den Wahnsinn.

Sie packte die Serviette, die auf ihrem Schoß lag und knüllte sie mit einer einzigen Handbewegung zusammen und warf sie mit Schwung auf ihren Teller. Irgendwie musste sie sich abreagieren. Als sie Snape mit funkelnden Augen ansah, überzog sich Hermines Gesicht mit Zornesröte. Sie musste Etwas sagen, bevor sie vor Wut platzte.

"Wissen Sie..., „ begann sie, sich an die übrigen Anwesenden am Tisch wendend, "...auch ich lege Wert auf gewisse Umgangsformen und ich möchte hiermit betonen, dass ich auf gar keinen Fall Wert darauf lege, Professor Snape mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen. Wir stehen uns weiß Gott nicht besonders nahe. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich ..."

Severus holte tief Luft und wollte zu einer geharnischten Entgegnung ansetzen, aber Lucius Malfoy, der ganz genau erkannte, dass die Situation zu eskalieren drohte, machte seinem Freund einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr schöner Plan, an der Unfähigkeit der beiden Gäste, miteinander auszukommen, scheiterte. Er hatte Snape und auch Hermine genau beobachtet und glaubte erkannt zu haben, dass die beiden mehr füreinander empfanden, als sie sich eingestehen wollten.

Selbst heute Abend, wenn beide glaubten, sie seien unbeobachtet und der jeweils andere bemerke es nicht, konnte er immer wieder sehen, wie sie einander ansahen. Und dann lag eine Sehnsucht in den Blicken, die Bände sprach.

"Miss Granger,... Hermine..." Unterbrach Malfoy die unangenehm werdende Unterhaltung. „...ich habe Ihnen ja noch gar nicht unser Domizil gezeigt. Würde es Ihnen Freude machen, sich von mir ein wenig herumführen zu lassen. Narcissa und Severus werden sicher auch eine Weile ohne unsere Gesellschaft auskommen."

Gleichzeitig erhob er sich und ließ Hermine überhaupt keine Zeit über seinen Vorschlag nachzudenken, oder diesen möglicherweise abzulehnen.

Hermine wollte ihn auch gar nicht ablehnen. Sie musste weg von Severus, wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit, und wenn das bedeutete, mit Lucius durch die zahllosen Räume von Malfoy Manor zu wandeln, dann würde sie das tun. Außerdem genoss sie die Nähe des blonden Mannes und konnte sich Schlimmeres vorstellen.

Also erhob sie sich, legte ihre Hand auf Lucius wieder einmal galant dargebotenen Arm und ließ sich von ihm aus dem Raum geleiten. Zurück blieb ein wütender, frustierter Severus mit einer wissend lächelnden Narcissa. Sie wusste, was Lucius mit Hermine bezweckte und begrüßte die Gelegenheit, die Lucius wahrnahm, um mit Hermine allein zu sein. So gab er ihr auch die Gelegenheit, Severus auf das Kommende vorzubereiten.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Lucius schlenderte, Hermine vertraulich am Arm haltend, langsam durch sein Anwesen. Ganz Mann von Welt, zeigte er hier auf ein wertvolles Gemälde und dort auf eine schöne Skulptur, erklärte die Geschichte seines Hauses und wickelte Hermine allmählich mit Hilfe seines unnachahmlichen Charmes ein.

Hermine genoss die Aufmerksamkeiten des neben ihr gehenden Mannes. Sie spürte die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, die verborgene Kraft, die in dem Arm ruhte, auf dem ihre Hand lag. Sie roch seinen betörenden Duft. Immer wieder berührte sie beim Gehen seine Hüfte und langsam aber sicher spürte sie von einem magischen anmutenden Kribbeln erfasst.

Sie lauschte seiner faszinierend schmeichelnden Stimme, ohne den Sinn dessen erfassen, wovon er sprach. Sie fand ihn einfach faszinierend. Nicht nur seine imposante Erscheinung, auch das freundliche Wesen, das er im Moment zur Schau trug.

Sie wusste, dass er anders sein konnte. Eiskalt, berechnend, arrogant, oft grausam.

"Nur zu, Hermine. Fragen Sie!"

Eisgraue Augen ruhten wohlwollend auf ihr.

Und in diesem Zusammenhang, fragte sie sich immer wieder, warum war er so freundlich, ja geradezu liebenswürdig zu ihr. Dies war Lucius Malfoy, der arroganteste reinblütige Zauberer, der ihr jemals begegnet war. Der Lucius Malfoy, der in der Vergangenheit keine Gelegenheit verstreichen ließ, um seine Abscheu vor Schlammblütern, wie ihr zu bekunden.

Sie hatte seine durchdringenden Blicke gespürt, damals bei den Quiddich-Weltmeisterschaften. Er hatte sie gemustert, als ob sie Abschaum wäre. Noch heute schickte ihr die Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis einen Schauer der Angst über ihren Rücken. Aber jetzt und in diesem Moment fühlte sie sich einfach nur wohl an seiner Seite, ja mehr noch, er zog sie in seinen Bann. Er hatte eine hochgradig erotisierende Wirkung auf sie, der sie sich nicht entziehen konnte, ja gar nicht wollte.

Doch Hermine Granger wäre nicht Hermine Granger, wenn sie sich nicht einen letzten Rest Vernunft in ihrem Gehirn bewahrt hätte. Und diese sagte ihr, dass sie ihn fragen musste, eher würde sie keine Ruhe finden. Eher konnte sie sich nicht auf diesen wahnsinnig vielschichtigen gutaussenden Mann einlassen, seine Nähe uneingeschränkt genießen. Sie musste es wissen! Sie räusperte sich. 'Jetzt oder nie', befahl ihr Verstand, jedenfalls der Teil, der sich im Moment nicht mit der erotisierenden Wirkung von Lucius beschäftigte.

"Mr. Malfoy...Lucius." setzte sie hinterher. Sein Vorname wollte ihr noch immer nicht so recht über die Zunge kommen.

"Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte, er konnte sich denken, was sie wissen wollte!

"Wieso sind sie plötzlich so freundlich zu mir. Ich bin immer noch ein Schlammblut. Wie sie es zu bezeichnen pflegen. Sie haben bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit deutlich gemacht, wie sehr sie Schlammblüter verachten. Und doch haben sie mich vor diesen beiden Männern gerettet, sie haben mich danach in ihr Haus mitgenommen und mich sogar zum Dinner eingeladen. Sie nennen mich beim Vornamen und machen mir Komplimente. Wieso, Lucius? Was hat ihre Meinung so plötzlich geändert?"

Da war die Frage, die er schon seit einiger Zeit erwartet hatte. Er überlegte, wie viel er ihr sagen sollte. Sollte er sich mit einer fadenscheinigen Lüge herausreden oder sollte er ihr die Wahrheit sagen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die schlanke, brünette, hübsche Frau neben ihm, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah genügte und er wusste, dass er sie in diesem Fall nicht belügen durfte. Sie war so natürlich unschuldig in ihrer Art. Sie verdiente es einen, wenn auch kleinen, Einblick in die Gedankenwelt des Lucius Malfoy werfen zu dürfen.

Er holte kurz Luft.

"Hermine...denken Sie wirklich, ich würde ernsthaft an dieses Reinblut-Schlammblut-Geschwafel glauben?" Er schnaubte verächtlich durch die Nase und unterstrich damit seine Aussage.

"Es wird von mir erwartet, dass ich diesen Standpunkt vertrete. Von frühester Kindheit an habe ich in meinem Elternhaus nichts anderes gehört. Es wurde mir quasi mit der Muttermilch einverleibt, wie die Rollen in der Zaubererwelt verteilt sind. Aber, Miss Granger...Hermine...ich habe Augen im Kopf. Ich verfüge über ein gewisses Maß an Intelligenz und ich habe immer wieder gesehen, dass es nicht eine Frage der Blutbeschaffenheit ist, ob ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe Außerordentliches leisten können oder nicht. Das beste Beispiel dafür sind sie. Sie sind meinem Sohn in fast jedem Fach überlegen. Ich sollte wirklich wütend auf sie sein, dass sie einen reinblütigen Zauberer so sehr übertrumpfen können mit ihren herausragenden Fähigkeiten." Er sah sie gespielt böse an, lächelte aber leicht, um seine Worte abzuschwächen.

"Draco hat mir immer wieder erzählt, wie gut sie in allen Fächern abschneiden, er war nebenbei gesagt äußerst neidisch, und konnte es sich nicht erklären, wieso ein Schlammblut besser zaubern kann als er. Aber er ist noch jung und noch nicht soweit. Auch er wird eines Tages erkennen, dass unser aller Blut rot ist und sonst nichts Geheimnisvolles oder Besonderes dabei ist. Selbstverständlich habe ich als ein MALFOY einen gewissen Ruf in der Öffentlichkeit. Diesem muss und will ich gerecht werden. "

Seine hochgewachsene Gestalt straffte sich und für einen kurzen Moment sah Hermine wieder den arroganten, eiskalten Zauberer vor sich, den sie damals zu den Quidditch-Meisterschaften und auch bei Flourish & Botts getroffen hatte. Doch im nächsten Moment war dieser äußere Eindruck wieder wie fortgewischt und ein freundlicher, sehr lockerer Lucius schlenderte an ihrer Seite.

Alles nur Schauspiel und Theater für die Öffentlichkeit? Auch wenn Hermine dies nur schwer glauben konnte. Für den Anfang genügte es ihr jedenfalls.

Sie schmiegte sich wieder etwas enger in seinen Arm, was Lucius innerlich jubelnd registrierte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucius wusste genau um seine Wirkung auf Frauen und hier im speziellen Fall auf Miss Granger. Ihm war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er sie früher oder später besitzen würde und die kleinen Anzeichen waren da. Mittlerweile schmiegte sie sich an seinen Arm.

Ihr Blick hing an seinen Lippen und mehr und mehr verfiel sie ihm. Es wurde Zeit, in die Offensive zu gehen.

Die kleine Granger faszinierte ihn. Sie war hübsch. Ihr langes widerspenstiges Haar, das hübsche Gesicht, ihre schlanke Figur und nicht zuletzt dieses niedliche Erröten. Er fühlte, wie seine Hose unbequem eng zu werden drohte. So lenkte er seine Schritte in Richtung eines ganz bestimmten Raumes. Und das Objekt seiner Begierde folgte ihm mehr als bereitwillig.

Vor einer prunkvoll verzierten Tür angekommen, blieb Lucius stehen. Sinnend betrachtete er die junge Frau an seiner Seite, die ihm so willig bis hierher gefolgt war. Nun kam es darauf an. Würde sie tun, was er so sehr herbeisehnte und würde ihr so gründlich durchdachter Plan aufgehen?

Lucius öffnete die Tür und mit einer einladenden Geste ließ er Hermine den Vortritt. Neugierig, was sich wohl hinter dieser Tür befand, trat Hermine an ihm vorbei und betrat das Malfoysche Allerheiligste. Das Schlafzimmer!

Angewurzelt blieb sie stehen, als sie sah, wohin Lucius sie geführt hatte.

Ein großes Bett dominierte den Raum. Eine grünschimmernde Decke, auf der das Familienwappen der Malfoys prangte und mehrere große weiche Kissen, in warmen Brauntönen gehalten, waren darauf verteilt.

Ein marmorner Kamin, wie fast in allen Zimmern der Malfoys, befand sich im Raum, gegenüber befanden sich zwei hohe Fenster, deren schwere samtene Vorhänge im Moment zugezogen waren. Diffuses Licht schimmerte leicht von der Decke und verlieh diesem sehr privaten Zimmer etwas Gemütliches

Lucius hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und trat von hinten dicht an Hermine heran. Sanft legte er seine Hände auf Hermines Schultern, beugte sich nach vorn und flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

"Hermine, ich habe Dich nicht umsonst hierher geführt. Ich will ganz offen sein, " angestrengt atmete er aus.

"Ich will Dich. Ich begehre Dich, schon eine sehr lange Zeit. Ich möchte Deinen schönen Körper besitzen, Dich verwöhnen. Aber Du musst es auch wollen." Er zögerte kurz, bevor er mit heiserer Stimme fortfuhr.

„Ich will, dass Du Dich unter mir in Ekstase windest und Deinen Orgasmus herausschreist. Wenn Du es auch willst, dann sag es mir jetzt!

Solltest Du es nicht wollen, dann kehren wir sofort zu den anderen zurück und dies hier wird niemals wieder erwähnt werden." Sein warmer Atem streifte ihr Ohr.

"Sag es mir Hermine, es genügen drei Worte. Sag mir, dass Du mich willst."

Von seinen Händen auf ihren Schultern ging eine Hitze aus, die Hermine erschauern ließ.

Sie schloss die Augen. Noch vor kurzem hatte sie sich vorgestellt, wie er sich anfühlen würde, wie es wäre ihn zu berühren und nun konnte dies Wirklichkeit werden?

Ihre Beine drohten zu versagen. Ein unnennbares Verlangen durchströmte sie.

Sie liebte ihn nicht, aber sie begehrte ihn, ja sie wollte ihn, sie wollte sich mit ihm in den Kissen wälzen und wollte vor allen Dingen vergessen.

Sie wollte Severus Snape vergessen. Sie wollte in Lucius eisgrauen Augen versinken und die durchdringenden schwarzen Augen vergessen, die sie einmal so liebevoll angesehen hatten.

Ja, sie wollte Lucius. Sie wusste, es war mit Sicherheit falsch, was sie jetzt tat. Aber im Moment fühlte es sich richtig an. Sie würde sich keine Gedanken machen. Jetzt nicht. Hinterher würde sie es vielleicht bereuen. Vielleicht! Aber jetzt war es ihr egal. Sie wollte, dass er sie in seine Arme nahm und sie alles um sich herum vergessen konnte.

"Ich will dich." Ihre Stimme war heiser vor Verlangen.

Sie drehte sich nicht um, sie konnte jetzt nicht in seine Augen sehen. Noch immer hielt sie die Augen geschlossen, als sie sich leicht nach hinten fallen ließ und an seine Brust lehnte.

Die Hände, die auf ihrer Schulter gelegen hatten, bewegten sich langsam über ihre Schultern zu ihrem Hals, liebkosten ihren Nacken und zogen ihren Kopf sanft zu ihm herum. Heißer Atem fuhr ihr über das Gesicht, ein leichter, nicht unangenehmer Hauch von Vanille zog ihr in die Nase und dann spürte sie schon Lucius weiche Lippen auf den ihren.

Sanft begann er sie zu küssen, nichts verlangend, nichts fordernd. Seine Lippen lagen nur leicht auf ihrem Mund. Er drehte weiter ihren Kopf zu sich herum und sie folgte der Bewegung mit ihrem Körper, als sie sich langsam drehte, bis sie dem blonden Zauberer von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstand.

Lucius Lippen lösten sich kurz. Er sah sie prüfend und mit begehrlichen Blicken an. Sie sah die lodernde Leidenschaft in seinen Augen und versank seufzend in einem Wirbel von Lust und Begehren.

Hermine schlang ihre Arme fest um Lucius Nacken und zog ihn an sich. Ihr hungriger Mund suchte den seinen und eine vorwitzige Zunge suchte nach ihrem Gegenstück. Dies war die letzte Bestätigung, die eindeutige Bestätigung, nach der es Lucius verlangt hatte.

Er spürte, wie sich ihr Körper gegen seinen Körper drängte und reagierte, wie ein hungriges Raubtier. Mit einem Knurren riss er die junge Frau in seine Arme.

Seine Zunge stieß in ihren erwartungsvoll geöffneten Mund und lieferte sich ein wild tanzendes Duell mit ihrer Zunge. Seine Hände suchten seinen Zauberstab, und ohne von ihr abzulassen beschwor er einen stummen Zauber und entzündete das Kaminfeuer. Gleichzeitig wurde der Raum in das warme Licht dutzender Kerzen getaucht, die im ganzen Raum verteilt waren.

Achtlos ließ er den Zauberstab fallen. Mit fliegenden Händen versuchte er Hermines Kleid vom Körper zu bekommen, doch die rückwärtige Verschnürung bot ihm unerwarteten Widerstand. Ungeduldig, bebend vor Lust, packte er kurzentschlossen den Stoff.

Ein kurzer Ruck, ein Geräusch von reißendem Stoff und zu Hermines Füssen bildete sich ein dunkelblauer See aus Samt. Der Büstenhalter folgte keine Sekunde später. Hermine registrierte dies nur beiläufig. Sie war selbst viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, irgendein Stückchen nackter Haut von Lucius unter ihre suchenden Hände zu bekommen. Schnell hatte sie seine Jacke abgestreift und ihre Finger begannen die Knöpfe seines Hemdes aufzuknöpfen.

Frustriert unterbrach sie den Kuss, als sie feststellen musste, dass Lucius wohl die Manie seines Freundes Severus übernommen hatte und sich mindestens ebensoviel Knöpfe an seinem Hemd befanden, wie an Severus Robe.

Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht entmutigen, was Lucius konnte, konnte sie auch. Sie packte Lucius Hemd beim Kragen und riss heftig daran. Das Klappern unzähliger Knöpfen auf dem Parkettboden zeugte von Hermines Erfolg.

Lucius Hemd klaffte bis zum Bauchnabel auseinander und entblößte eine breite muskulöse Brust. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie musste ihn schmecken. Leicht fuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge vom Bauchnabel nach oben über seine glatte Brust und zupfte mit den Zähnen an den vereinzelten Brusthaaren. Malfoy, eben überrascht von Hermines Angriff auf sein überaus teures Hemd, sog scharf den Atem ein. Ja, er mochte ihre leichte Aggression. Dies versprach eine leidenschaftliche Nacht zu werden.

In einer fließenden Bewegung schaufelte er sie auf seine Arme und einige Augenblicke später legte er seine kostbare Last auf dem riesigen malfoyischen Ehebett ab.

Im nächsten Moment war er über ihr und bedeckte jedes kleine Stückchen Haut, das er erreichen konnte mit zahllosen Küssen und kleinen Bissen.

Aufstöhnend ließ sich Hermine in die Kissen sinken. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Haare. Längst schon hatten sich einige weißblonde Strähnen aus dem Zopf gelöst. Hermine zog an dem Samtband, welches die Haare bis jetzt zurückgehalten hatten und eine Decke aus langen, weichen, weißblonden Strähnen bedeckte ihren Oberkörper.

Aufseufzend und wieder einen Teil ihres Traums erfüllend, ließ sie immer wieder seine Haare durch ihre Finger gleiten. Sie waren wirklich weich, seidig und dieser Geruch der von ihnen ausging. Ja, es war Vanille und sie liebte den Duft.

Küssend und leckend machte sich Lucius über Hermines Brüste her, die er ausgiebig verwöhnte, mit den Händen knetete, mit den Lippen liebkoste. Ihre Nippel, die sich schon bei der ersten Berührung verhärteten, nahm er in den Mund und konnte nicht genug von Hermines daraufhin ausgestoßenen Seufzern hören.

Er rutschte tiefer. Er wollte ihre Erregung kosten, er wollte sie schmecken, ihren Duft einsaugen. Seine Hand schob sich zwischen ihre Schenkel und er spürte die Nässe, die durch den dünnen schwarzen Spitzenslip gedrungen war. Sie war so feucht, so bereit für ihn

Er rieb ihre Scham durch den dünnen Stoff und Hermine kam ihm aufstöhnend entgegen. Ein kleiner Ruck und er hatte den Slip zerrissen. Feucht glänzend lag sie vor ihm, bereit für ihn, einladend die Schenkel gespreizt. Er hielt inne und genoss ihren Anblick. Doch sie wollte ihn endlich spüren, sie wollte dass er sie berührte.

"Bitte..." flehte sie." Ich halte es nicht mehr aus...bitte...berühr mich...küss mich..., „ bettelte sie.

Im nächsten Moment spürte sie seine Zunge über ihre Schamlippen gleiten. Zielsicher fand er ihren Kitzler. Sanft leckte er darüber, um gleich wieder zurückzugleiten und seine Zunge, einem Penis gleich immer wieder in ihren Eingang zu stoßen.

Hermine vergrub ihre Hände noch fester in dem weißblonden Schopf und nachdrücklich drückte sie ihn in ihren Schoß. Sie würde ihn dort keinesfalls wieder weg lassen. Nicht bevor er ihr einen Orgasmus beschert hatte, der sie Alles andere vergessen ließ

Doch Lucius hatte Nichts dergleichen vor. Er berauschte sich an ihr. Sie schmeckte nach Erregung, Geilheit, Lust. Nach allem was er in diesem Moment so sehr begehrte. Er hatte das Gefühl sein Penis, welcher noch in seiner Hose eingeschlossen war, würde den Stoff der Hose sprengen.

Mit einer Hand nestelte er am Bund seiner Hose und streifte sie nach unten. Er packte seinen voll erigierten Schwanz und rieb ihn, im gleichen Takt, in dem er immer wieder in ihre feuchte Möse stieß. Aufwimmernd kam ihm Hermine bei jedem Zungenschlag mit dem Becken entgegen. Sie war nicht mehr weit entfernt von ihrem Höhepunkt. Doch mit einem Mal war seine Zunge, die es verstand, ihr soviel Vergnügen zu schenken, verschwunden. Sie kam jedoch nicht dazu den Verlust zu bedauern.

Sein großer, kräftiger Körper schob sich über sie. Dieselbe Zunge, die sie eine Etage tiefer eben noch verwöhnt hatte, drängte nun in ihren Mund und ließ sie ihre eigene Erregung schmecken. Verwundert und gleichzeitig fasziniert, registrierte sie diesen bittersüßen Geschmack. Es erregte sie noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Und dann spürte sie seinen Schaft an ihrem Eingang und schob sich ihm entgegen. Langsam ließ er sich in sie gleiten. Lucius zitterte vor Anstrengung, bei dem Versuch, möglichst langsam ihre feuchte Enge zu durchstoßen.

Lucius wollte ihr Lust bereiten, ihr ein Erlebnis bescheren, dass sie niemals vergessen würde. Er wollte seinem Ruf als einmaliger Liebhaber alle Ehre machen und unterdrückte den Drang sie in die Matratze zu drücken und bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit seinen Schwanz in ihrer heißen Höhle zu versenken.

Er wollte, dass Hermine unter ihm zuckte und wimmerte vor Lust.

Langsam und gemächlich begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen. Er spürte, wie sie ihre Beine um ihn schlang. Ihre Hände glitten ziellos über seinen Rücken und blieben auf seinem Hintern liegen. Er spürte den Druck ihrer Hände, die ihm signalisierten, dass sie ihn tiefer spüren wollte. Lucius änderte seinen Rhythmus, er stieß tiefer und härter zu und horchte auf ihr erfreutes Aufkeuchen.

Alles in ihr konzentrierte sich auf diesen einen Punkt zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie dachte nicht mehr. Sie fühlte nur noch. Zu vernünftigen Worten war sie schon lange nicht mehr fähig.

Sie wollte dieses eine alles mitreißende Gefühl, sie wollte, dass er es ihr verschaffte. Ihre Fingernägel verkrallten sich in seinem muskulösen Hintern. Auch er stand kurz davor zu explodieren.

Alle Rücksicht fallen lassend, die Beherrschung, die er so lange Zeit aufrecht erhalten hatte, fallen lassend, stützte er sich zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes ab, um mehr Kraft für seine Stöße zu haben. Schnell, hart und tief drang er immer wieder in sie ein.

Feine Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Oberlippe. Hermine fuhr mit der Zunge darüber und leckte sie auf. Immer wieder kam sie ihm mit ihrem Unterleib entgegen und war bald soweit. Jäh verkrampfte sie sich, als die inneren Muskeln ihrer Vagina begannen, sich heftig zusammenzuziehen. Lucius Schwanz wurde zusammengepresst, was ihn ebenfalls über die Kante schickte.

Heiße Wellen der Lust schwappten über ihre Körper, wie Ertrinkende klammerten sie sich aneinander und genossen den gemeinsamen Höhepunkt, laut ihre Erregung herauskeuchend.

Stöhnend und schweißgebadet sank Lucius auf Hermines schweißüberglänzten Körper und vergrub seinen Kopf an ihren Brüsten. Aufseufzend und von den letzten kleinen Wellen bebend schlang sie ihre Arme um den blonden Mann und genoss das Gewicht des muskulösen, glatten Körpers auf ihr.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Ich bedanke mich bei JoNiTo, Chrissi Chaos, Sepsis Lilian 88 Und Lady Montague fürs reviewen. Ihr bekommt heute die nächsten vier Kapitel, und (Trommelwirbel) an Heiligabend gibt es noch den Epilog.

Und bevor ich es noch vergesse: wer Lucius intertessant findet, sollte unbedingt Eves Story **Lebenslänglich **lesen.

Eve findet ihr hier als **Mrs. Skinner**.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Kapitel 13**

Narcissa hatte Snape jetzt lange genug dabei beobachtet, wie er grimmig auf die Tür des Speisesaals starrte, und beschloss, die Initiative zu ergreifen.

„Ich nehme einen Portwein, was kann ich Dir anbieten", fragte sie beiläufig, während sie einen Hauselfen herbeiwinkte. „Einen Whisky?"

Aus seiner Erstarrung gerissen, wandte sich Snape zu ihr um, und nickte ihr bestätigend zu.

Das Glas, das sie ihm kurz darauf reichte, nahm er wortlos an, nippte gedankenverloren an der bernsteinfarbenen Köstlichkeit, und verharrte weiter in tiefem Schweigen.

Narcissa rückte etwas näher, legte ihm die Hand auf den Unterarm und fragte leise: „Warum bist Du auf einmal so schweigsam, Severus. Hat es etwas mit Miss Granger zu tun? Du schienst mir vorhin auf einmal etwas kurzangebunden?"

Snape nippte wiederum bedächtig an seinem Whisky, dann sah er auf.

„Erwartest Du, dass ich in Begeisterungsstürme ausbreche, wenn ich mich jetzt auch noch in meiner Freizeit mit Miss Granger abgeben muss? Vielleicht ladet ihr nächstes Mal auch noch Mister Potter und einige seiner Freunde ein, " bemerkte er sarkastisch.

Narcissa lächelte amüsiert. „Sie ist eine sehr charmante junge Hexe, und ich kenne Dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Du sie nicht zu Deiner Assistentin gemacht hättest, wenn sie nicht außerordentlich befähigt wäre."

„Dass sie begabt ist, heißt nicht, dass ich sie mögen muss, und wenn ich mit ihr zusammenarbeite bedeutet das nicht, dass ich Wert auf ihre Gesellschaft lege."

„Das, mein Lieber, nehme ich Dir nicht ab. Kann es sein, dass Du eifersüchtig bist?", fragte sie neckisch, bevor sie fortfuhr.

„Aber vielleicht sollte ich ja eifersüchtig sein, normalerweise veranstaltet Lucius keine privaten Führungen für muggelgeborene junge Frauen," meinte sie versonnen lächelnd, während ihre schlanke Hand langsam zu seinem Oberarm wanderte, „ ... aber andererseits finde ich es sehr anregend, mir Dir einmal unter vier Augen plaudern zu können, und nicht nur im Rahmen eines offiziellen Empfangs unverbindliche Floskeln auszutauschen."

Snape drehte den Kopf und ergriff ihre tastende Hand, die er nun langsam von seinem Oberarm löste. Narcissas erwartungsvoller Blick wandelte sich in Erschrecken, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Also, heraus damit, Narcissa. Was habt ihr beide ausgeheckt?", zischte er sie zornig an, während er langsam aufstand und sie mit sich nach oben zog.

Narcissa versuchte vergeblich, sich dem schmerzhaften Griff zu entziehen und keuchte erschrocken auf.

„Severus, Du tust mir weh. Was ist denn auf einmal los mit Dir?"

Sein Blick schien sie zu durchbohren, dann endlich ließ er los und eilte raschen Schrittes zur Tür hinaus.

Narcissa rieb sich die schmerzende Hand und starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher, dann endlich rannte sie ihm mit gänzlich undamenhaft geschürztem Rock nach.

Als sie sich atemlos im Flur umblickte, war er nicht mehr zu sehen, wohl aber die Spur, die er hinterlassen hatte. Sie brauchte nur den aufgeschreckten Portraits der malfoyschen Ahnherren zu folgen, einige der prunkvollen Gemälde waren verlassen, etliche zu Boden gestürzt, in den übrigen Bilderrahmen herrschte empörte Aufregung.

Immer wieder schrie sie laut: „Severus!" und durcheilte panisch die weitläufigen Gänge, aber sie konnte ihn nicht mehr einholen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Snape zögerte nicht lange, als er schwer atmend vor der Schlafzimmertür zum Stehen kam. Ein wortloses ‚Alohomora', und die Tür sprang krachend auf.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete er die Szenerie, dann schritt er mit schwingender Robe energisch in die Mitte des Raumes, wo er mit bedrohlich erhobenem Zauberstab verharrte.

Eben noch hatte Hermine ein wenig traurig, aber entspannt in Malfoys Armen gelegen, der ihre widersprüchlichen Gefühle zu verstehen schien und ihr sanft den Rücken streichelte. Der nicht beleidigt war, als sie auf einmal begonnen hatte, zu schluchzen, sondern sie verständnisvoll an sich gedrückt hatte und nur mitfühlend meinte: „Du liebst ihn wohl."

Nun schraken beide auf.

Hermine versuchte hastig mit fahrigen Griffen, das Bettuch zu greifen, um ihre Blöße zu bedecken, während ihr die Schamröte ins Gesicht stieg.

Lucius machte währenddessen Anstalten, aus dem Bett zu springen, verharrte aber in der Bewegung, als er Snapes wie versteinert wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck sah, die Stirnfalte tief eingegraben, die schwarzen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und funkelten gefährlich.

Inzwischen hatte auch Narcissa das Schlafzimmer erreicht und griff haltsuchend nach dem Türrahmen. Das lange Haar hing ihr wirr ins Gesicht und sie presste entsetzt die andere Hand auf den Mund, während ihr ein erstickter Laut entfuhr.

Die hochgewachsene Gestalt des Tränkemeisters stand kerzengerade im Raum und hielt den Zauberstab auf ihren nackten Mann gerichtet, der mit dem Gleichgewicht kämpfte und gleichzeitig versuchte, seine aristokratische Würde zu wahren. Lucius blickte angespannt zu Severus, während sein tastender Fuß endlich Halt auf dem Boden fand.

Hermine war unterdessen mit angezogenen Beinen rückwärts zum Kopfteil des Bettes gerutscht, umklammerte die Bettdecke und machte Anstalten, sich diese über den hochroten Kopf zu ziehen.

Immer noch wortlos streckte Snape nun den linken Arm in Hermines Richtung aus, um sie mit einer kurzen Handbewegung herrisch zu sich winken, wobei er Malfoy unverwandt anstarrte.

Lucius wollte den Mund öffnen, wurde aber von Snape mit einer weiteren energischen Zauberstabbewegung daran gehindert. Während Malfoy mit leichenblassem Gesicht abwechselnd auf den Zauberstab und Narcissa starrte, herrschte Snape ihn an:

„Du hältst Dich da raus. Ich habe da etwas mit meiner, " ...sein Blick wechselte kurz zu Hermine „... Assistentin zu klären!"

Hermine erhob sich zunächst zögerlich vom Bett, wobei sie die Bettdecke vor der Brust zusammen hielt, sie straffte ihre zierliche Gestalt und trat einige Schritte aus Snape zu. Sie sah nun blass aus, wirkte aber auch entschlossen, als sie herausfordernd den Kopf hob.

Sie begann zu sprechen, „Profess..., „ verstummte aber abrupt, als Snape sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fixierte. Hermine ging einen weiteren Schritt, während sie das Bettuch über der Brust verknotete, angespannt und neugierig hielt sie seinem Blick stand.

Als sie in seine Reichweite kam, packt er sie überraschend am rechten Oberarm, und zerrte sie vor den Kamin, von wo aus er sowohl Lucius als auch Narcissa, die immer noch wie erstarrt in der Tür stand, im Auge hatte.

Mit einem heftigen Ruck presste er die zitternde Hermine, die erschrocken aufkeuchte, an seinen Oberkörper, während er Narcissa mit verengten Augen anfunkelte und mit rauer Stimme flüsterte: „Soviel zu eurem feinen Plan..."

Dann zwang er Hermines Kopf mit einem unsanften Griff in den Nacken zurück und presste seine Lippen auf ihren Mund, verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem besitzergreifenden Kuss, während er mit einer eleganten Bewegung seines Zauberstabes einen Schall- und Sichtschutzzauber um sie beide herum errichtete.

Narcissa eilte erschrocken zu ihrem Gemahl und jammerte: „Lucius, was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?"

Doch der hatte die Lage inzwischen erfasst, ergriff sie grinsend am Arm und zog sie lachend zu sich aufs Bett.

„Dasselbe, was die beiden gerade tun, mein Engel, ..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

Hermines Herz raste und sie schnappte nach Luft, als Snapes Lippen von endlich von ihr abließen.

„Was soll das?" fauchte sie empört und versuchte Snape von sich zu stoßen. Als ihr das nicht gelang, holte sie aus, aber die Ohrfeige erreichte nicht ihr Ziel, Snape hielt ihren Unterarm fest im Griff und rang ihn langsam wieder nach unten.

Hermine blickte ihn zornfunkelnd an, einer Rachegöttin gleich und mit vor unterdrückter Wut bebender Stimme fuhr sie fort.

„Ich bin nicht ihr Spielzeug, das Sie benutzen können wie es ihnen gerade beliebt!" Wieder stieß sie mit den Händen abwehrend gegen seinen Oberkörper.

„Ich habe ihnen vertraut und sie haben mich behandelt wie ein Stück Dreck, aber ich bin ja auch nur ein kleines dummes Schlammblut. Eine dumme ehemalige Schülerin, und Schüler quälen, dass machen sie doch besonders gerne. Was für ein Mensch sind sie überhaupt?"

Er war blass geworden, stumm entließ er ihren Arm aus seinem Griff, während Hermine mit ihrer Schimpftirade fortfuhr.

„...gemeines Ekel, ...arroganter Mistkerl, ...Widerling, ..." Hermine waren offensichtlich die Schimpfworte ausgegangen, heftig atmend, die Wangen rot überhaucht, blickte sie Snape herausfordernd an. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen überrascht, als sie statt der erwarteten wutverzerrten Grimmasse ein erschreckend ruhiges Gesicht erblickte, das eine verwirrende Vielzahl von Gefühlen widerzuspiegeln schien.

Lediglich ihre Atemgeräusche durchbrachen die darauf folgende Stille, Hermines Atemzüge schnell und erregt, Snapes scheinbar ruhig und kontrolliert, bis er tief Luft holte und trocken anmerkte:" Du hast noch ‚eifersüchtiger Idiot' vergessen." Sein Blick war ernst.

„Was ...", ihr Versuch, zu Sprechen wurde durch Snapes Finger unterbrochen, die sich sanft auf ihren Mund legten.

Hermine stutzte und unterdrückte den Impuls, ihren Lehrmeister heftig in die Finger zu beißen. Sie sah auf, und sah ihm in die Augen, in seine schwarzbraunen Augen, die sie gefangen nahmen.

„ Ich wollte, nein ich konnte nicht glauben, dass es Dir Ernst ist, dass Du ausgerechnet mich willst." Ein Hauch von Trauer klang in seiner Stimme, er zögerte kurz.

„Hermine, ich hätte deine Zurückweisung nicht ertragen. Und als du mit Lucius den Raum verlassen hast, ...Ich war ein Idiot..., „

Schweigen, dann ihre zögerliche Frage: „Ein eifersüchtiger Idiot, ...?", ein fragender, unsicherer Blick, ihre Stimme klang traurig, traurig aber verständnisvoll, ein vorsichtiger Kuss auf seine Fingerspitzen folgte, die immer noch auf ihren Mund lagen.

Die er jetzt wegnahm, mit denen er über ihre Schläfe strich. „Ein Idiot", bestätigte er mit ernsthafter Stimme. Er verstand jetzt endlich, dass sie es ehrlich meinte, immer ehrlich meinen würde, auch wenn sie sich selber damit zugrunde richten würde.

„Ich war ein Idiot. ...und ich habe mich benommen, wie ein Idiot...Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, aber ich habe es getan, und ... " er zögerte kurz „ich will dich nicht verlieren."

„Wie ein Idiot?", Snape stutzte, „ eher wie ein kleiner Junge, wie Ron...", platzte es leise kichernd aus Hermine heraus, „...oder wie Viktor...", prustete sie heraus, sie lehnte kichernd an seiner Brust.

Snape schnaubte empört, aber Hermine fuhr immer noch kichernd fort:

„Du bist eifersüchtig? Du darfst eifersüchtig sein,..." sie hob die Hände, wobei sich die Verknotung des Bettuches lockerte, und umfasste Snapes Gesicht, ihre Stimme war jetzt ernst geworden. „Du sollst eifersüchtig sein Severus, ... sag mir, dass Du eifersüchtig bist! Und warum Du eifersüchtig bist."

Das Tuch löste sich und glitt leise raschelnd zu Boden.

Snape keuchte, als er den gertenschlanken und dennoch fraulichen Körper sah und fühlte, wie sich Hermine an ihn schmiegte, als er ihr unbedingtes Vertrauen spürte, ... und sich eingestehen musste, dass er wirklich eifersüchtig wie ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge war,...auf ihre ehemaligen Freunde und, ja auch auf Lucius.

Wieder verschloss er ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss, sanft diesmal. Und Hermine öffnete die Lippen, gewährte ihm Einlass, kam ihm mit der Zunge entgegen, nestelte an seinem Hemdkragen und stöhnte dann: „Dein Vorsprung ist unfair", als seine Hände den Bögen ihre Wirbelsäule nach unten folgten und er mit seinen schlanken Fingern ihre Pobacken knetete.

„Ich bin nicht fair", mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes hatte er sich seiner Kleidung entledigt, „aber egoistisch", die andere Hand war über ihre Taille nach vorne gewandert, streichelte ihren Venushügel, strich über den schon empfindlich erregten Kitzler und erforschte Hermines Schamlippen.

Hermines Antwort war fast ein Stöhnen, „Halte mich, halte mich fest."

Er zog Hermine eng an sich, küsste sie tief und verteilte mit kundigen Fingern ihre Nässe im Schambereich, umspielte ihren Kitzler, bis sie wimmernd unter seiner Hand kam und sich noch fester an ihn schmiegte.

Schließlich löste Hermine immer noch zitternd den Kuss und blickte ihn lächelnd an, sie fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen seines Gesichts nach, bewegte die Hände über Hals und Schlüsselbeine und tastete sich dann behutsam mit ihren Händen von der Brust nach unten.

Mit der Zunge folgte sie der Spur, von den schwach umhaarten Brustwarzen zum Bauchnabel, dem nicht übermäßigen dichten schwarzen Haarwuchs neugierig folgend, fand sie seine Erektion, küsste sanft saugend die sensible Spitze und erforschte mit den Fingern streichelnd den Schaft.

„Hör nicht auf, ...bei Merlin..., Mädchen..., was tust du da...?", es kostete ihn das letzte an Selbstbeherrschung, aber er wollte nicht in ihrem Mund abspritzen,...nicht dieses Mal.

Hermine fühlte sich energisch, aber dennoch sanft an ihrem dichten Haarschopf gepackt und nach oben gezogen, zu einem weiteren Kuss und endlich spürte sie seine drängende Männlichkeit verlockend zwischen ihren Schenkeln pulsieren. Sie versank auf und in ihm und ließ sich in seine Umarmung fallen.

Severus benötigte äußerste Selbstbeherrschung als er Hermines Enge spürte, die Hitze, die ihr Innerstes ausstrahlte, die Nachbeben ihrer Kontraktionen, die ihn tief aufstöhnen ließen.

Und als sie ihn wieder tief in sich aufnahm, hielt er sie mit beiden Händen an den Hüften gefangen und raunte heiser: „Schau mir in die Augen..." Dann überrollte sie der gemeinsame Orgasmus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Im Zaubertränkelabor herrschte konzentrierte Stille, die nur gelegentlich unterbrochen wurde durch das Rascheln einer Pergamentrolle, das Kratzen eines Federkiels, wenn eine Notiz gemacht wurde, dem leisen Knistern der Flammen, die den Kessel beheizten, an dem Hermine konzentriert zu arbeiten versuchte.

Ihre Blicke wanderten immer wieder heimlich zu Severus, der mit akribischer Sorgfalt das Bundimunsekret für das von Argus Filch erbetene Reinigungsmittel abmaß.

Hermine wandte sich wieder dem leise blubbernden Kessel zu, um die Konsistenz der rosafarbenen Flüssigkeit zu überprüfen, vor Zugabe der Erumpent-Essenz musste sie honigschwer vom Löffel tropfen, andernfalls käme es zu einer sofortigen verheerenden Verpuffung.

Als sie sich beobachtet fühlte, drehte sie rasch den Kopf zu Snape, der aber mit gesenktem Blick weiter in sein Tun vertieft schien.

Gerade wollte sie sich wieder dem Trank zuwenden, als er aufsah. „Ich benötige die Aufzeichnungen von Wilfried dem Wagemutigen, über seine Experimente mit Erumpenthörnern," sagte er kurzangebunden.

Hermine vergewisserte sich, dass sie den Kessel kurze Zeit unbeaufsichtigt lassen konnte, dann eilte sie zu dem mit Bücherstapeln, Pergamentrollen und Notizen überladenen Schreibtisch und griff zielsicher nach dem angeforderte Folianten, sie lächelte kurz und nahm auch einige von ihr vorbereitete Notizen an sich.

Snape nahm Buch und Aufzeichnungen wortlos entgegen, als sich ihre Finger kurz streiften, begegneten sich ihre Blicke für einen flüchtigen Moment. Dann wandte er sich den Notizen zu, die er interessiert durchblätterte.

Als er den letzten Satz las, wanderte die linke Augenbraue unauffällig nach oben: ‚Heute Abend um acht Uhr in meinen Räumen?'

Er blickte ihr kurz hinterher, doch sie nahm keine Notiz von ihm.

Dann schlug er das Buch auf, während Hermine sich weiter um den Trank kümmerte, wieder warf sie ihm verstohlene Blicke zu.

Eine Stunde später hatte sich die Atmosphäre sichtlich verändert, von dem Kessel stiegen nun dichte bläulich schillernde Rauchschwaden auf, die die Konturen des Tränkemeisters und seiner Assistentin verschwimmen ließen. Nun war es soweit, Snape fügte mit ruhiger Hand drei Tropfen der inzwischen stark verdünnten Erumpentessenz zu, während Hermine, die die Temperatur der Flammen zu kontrollieren hatte, gebannt den Atem anhielt.

Dann begannen von dem köchelnden Sud kleine sprühende Funken aufzusteigen, bevor er schlagartig die Farbe wechselte, er erstrahlte in kristallklaren Türkis.

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus und sah fasziniert dem silberfarbenen Dunsthauch nach, der dem Kessel entstieg.

Snape nickte ihr kurz zu, bevor er sich umdrehte, und zurück zu seinem Arbeitsplatz schritt.

Dort angekommen richtete er den Blick noch einmal auf Hermine, die die Flammen gerade zum Erlöschen gebracht hatte, und nach der Schöpfkelle griff, um die bereitstehenden Glasflaschen zu befüllen. Ein kurzer Wink seines Zauberstabes genügte.

Hermine lächelte, als sich der silberfarbene Dunst zu einer Botschaft verdichtete: ‚Um acht.'

Dann begann sie mit dem Abfüllen und Verkorken, reinigte den Kessel und ordnete noch einige umherliegende Notizen.

„Professor, ...?" Snape, der am Schreibtisch noch einige abschließende Notizen machte, sah kurz auf und gab ihr mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass sie Feierabend machen könnte.

Leise schmunzelnd blickte er ihrer schlanken Gestalt nach, dann widmete er sich wieder seiner Arbeit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Die hochgewachsene Gestalt durcheilte mit raschem Schritt einen weiteren Geheimgang, trat hinter einem Gobelin hervor und durchschritt lautlos gleitend einen bei den Schülern wegen der heimeligen Nischen äußerst beliebten Gang.

„Das glaubt uns kein Mensch", flüsterte der erschrockene Ravenclaw atemlos seiner Freundin zu, als die schwarze Robe vorbeigeeilt war, ohne die Gelegenheit für einen exorbitanten Punktabzug von Ravenclaw und Gryffindor wegen unangemessener Nutzung der Schulkorridore nutzen.

Snape grinste, sein Gehör war bestens, er hielt inne und drehte sich aufreizend langsam um. Zufrieden blickte er den beiden in panischer Eile davonhastenden Schülern hinterher, die hoffentlich ihre Lektion gelernt hatten.

Im Gryffindorturm angelangt verharrte er kurz vor Hermines Räumen, er hatte schon den Arm erhoben, um anzuklopfen, doch dann gebrauchte er kurz entschlossen das Passwort, das ihm Hermine nach ihrer Rückkehr von Malfoy Manor anvertraut hatte.

„Vielsafttrank."

Der dezent in warmen Erdfarben eingerichtete Wohnraum war verlassen, lediglich das Prasseln des Kaminfeuers und einige im Raum verteilte flackernd brennende Kerzen wiesen auf die Anwesenheit seiner Bewohnerin hin. Ein Hauch von Lavendel, eine nur angelehnte Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes, ein leises Plätschern.

Snape trat ein und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, die Robe ließ er achtlos zu Boden gleiten, als er sich leise dem Badezimmer näherte, der mit einem Zauber rasch aufgeknöpfte Gehrock fand einen Platz auf dem Schreibtischstuhl, die Stiefel gesellten sich mit einem weiteren Wink des Zauberstabes auf das Schuhregal neben der Eingangstür. Die Strümpfe ließ er ganz verschwinden, bevor er das Bad betrat und sich geschmeidig der geräumigen Badewanne näherte, wo ihn der Anblick zweier zarter schaumumkränzter Schultern und eines durch das locker hochgesteckte Haar betont schmalen Halses lockte.

Er beugte sich vor und pustete ihr ins Genick, wobei er mit Genugtuung sah, wie sich der zarte Flaum aufrichtete, und sie zart erschauerte.

„Pünktlich wie immer", Hermine beugte den Kopf zurück und lächelte ihn erwartungsvoll an, dann streckte sie den schlanken Arm nach oben und umfasste Snapes Genick, der sich weiter hinabbeugte, um sie zu küssen. „... und wie immer völlig overdressed."

Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, sah Snape aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich Hermines rechter Arm aus der Wanne erhob, von ihrem Zauberstab tropfte Schaum herab, während sie mit einem unausgesprochenen Zauber die störenden Kleidungsstücke entfernte. Der Kuss wurde heftiger, und als Hermine stöhnte: „Bei Merlin, Severus, worauf wartest Du denn noch?", verlor er gerne das Gleichgewicht und kam in einem Wirbel aus spritzendem Wasser und herumschwebenden Schaumflocken neben ihr zu liegen.

Das aus der Badewanne herausgeschwappte Wasser hatte erfeulicherweise ihre straffen Brüste freigelegt, und die kühlere Raumluft ließ ihre rosa Brustwarzen sofort erhärten. Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, während er sich die nassen Haarsträhnen aus den Augen strich.

Ein verdächtiges Glitzern funkelte in den schwarzen Augen, deren Blick zwischen ihren verlockend geöffneten Lippen und ihren appetitlichen Brüsten hin- und herwanderte.

Nach einem angedeuteten Kuss wanderten seine Lippen zu ihrem Ohr, aber statt wie von Hermine erwartet, an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, hörte sie ihn mit seiner allersamtigsten Unterrichtsstimme raunen: „Hermine, wieso hast Du ausgerechnet dieses Passwort gewählt?"

Hermine erschauerte, als sie nun doch ein leichtes Knabbern spürte, ein leichtes Knabbern, das sich nun ihrer Halsbeuge näherte. Er kniete nun zwischen ihren Schenkeln.

Seine dunkle Stimme klang nachdenklich, als er fragte: „Und was wäre wohl die angemessene Strafe für das Entwenden von Zweihorn-Horn und Baumschlangenhaut aus meinem Büro, ... Miss Granger?"

Hermine quietschte begeistert auf, als er sich endlich ihren Brustwarzen zuwandte, die er abwechselnd mit den Lippen und vorsichtig knabbernden Zähnen reizte, während seine forschenden Hände ihre Hüften umfassten und sie anhoben.

Er sah ihr forschend in das vor Erregung gerötete Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, Professor", sie atmete mehrmals heftig, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, „aber ich denke es sollte eine harte und langdauernde Strafe sein." Ihr Blick wirkte inzwischen leicht verhangen und glasig.

Snape grinste. „Unverschämtes Gryffindorweib." Dann versenkte seinen mittlerweile mehr als harten Schwanz tief in ihrer mehr als bereiten, nicht nur vom Wasser nassen Weiblichkeit. Er nahm sie mit langsamen und tiefen Stößen, und er ließ sich Zeit, sich sie in ihrem gemeinsamen Rhythmus verschmolzen.

Als sie endlich keuchend zur Ruhe kamen, war der Wasserstand des Badezimmerbodens beunruhigend gestiegen. Hermine sah die Bescherung und tastete kichernd nach ihrem Zauberstab, der auf dem Badewannenrand lag. „Wir könnten auf dem Fußboden weiterbaden, Severus, aber ich fürchte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert, bis es in Professor McGonagalls Büro durch die Decke tropft."

„Das wäre allerdings unverantwortlich. Was wäre dein Alternativvorschlag?" Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten, bei der Vorstellung, wie Minerva dem Ursprung der drohenden Überschwemmung auf den Grund ging.

Hermine erhob sich tropfend, wrang ihr tropfnasses Haar aus und stieg erstaunlich leichtfüssig aus der Badewanne.

„Etwas eindeutig Trockenes. Accio Badetücher." Sie wickelte sich in den flauschigen Froteestoff ein und trocknete mit einem weiteren Wink ihres Stabes den Boden. Dann baute sie sich vor dem beschlagenen Badezimmerspiegel auf, wo sie noch einige routinierte Zauberstabschwenker durchführte.

Snape spielte entspannt mit den schlanken Zehen in den kärglichen Resten des Badewassers, während er ihr beim Hinausgehen nachsah. Als er sich erhob, fiel sein Blick auf den Spiegel: ‚In zwei Minuten, vor dem Kamin.'

Snape grinste anerkennend, und stieg aus der Badewanne, das netterweise herbeigezauberte Tuch

schlang er sich nur lose um die Hüfte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sie lagen eng umschlungen vor dem Kamin.

Hermine streichelte sein immer noch feuchtes Haar.

„Severus...?"

„Ja?"

Es klang ein wenig schläfrig.

„...!!"

Hermine richtete sich ein wenig auf, um sein Gesicht zu sehen.

„Sag es jetzt..., falls es wichtig ist."

Nicht mehr ganz so schläfrig.

„Wegen Lucius,..."

„Was?"

Das klang schon munterer.

„Ich habe Euch beide verglichen..."

Snape horchte alarmiert auf.

„...Lucius ist wie ein alter gereifter Wein,..."

Severus setzte sich auf

„...und Du bist, ..."

der freche Blick gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht

„... wie Wasser..."

er griff ihre Handgelenke und beugte sich zornig über sie

„...in der Wüste..."

„Weib, du redest zuviel", knurrte er, als er sich auf sie wälzte und ihr mit fordernden Lippen den süßen Atem nahm.

Der übereifrige Hauself, der gerade in diesem Moment geräuschvoll apparierte, um sich zu erkundigen, ob die arme Misses, die so viele Stunden in den dunklen Kerkern verbringen musste, nicht endlich ein Abendessen zu sich nehmen wollte, erstarrte vor Schreck.

Die bösen Blicke die ihm von zwei Augenpaaren zugeworfen wurden, waren derart eindeutig, dass er der erste Elf in der langen Geschichte der Magierwelt war, dem es gelang, völlig lautlos zu disapparieren.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

...also eigentlich sollte die Story ja hier enden, aber dann bot es sich an, noch einen netten Epilog zu schreiben...

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Das hier ist jetzt definitiv der Schluss und ich bedanke mich auch im Namen von Eve aka Mrs. Skinner bei den treuen Lesern, die uns reviewt haben, aber auch bei denjenigen, denen unsere Story einen Alert wert war.

Den ‚Schwarzlesern' (böses-Wort-das) bin ich nicht böse, ich habe oft selber wenig Zeit zum Reviewen, aber ne kurze Rückmeldung schaff ich meist doch noch (Zaunpfahl-wieder-wegpack).

Demnächst wird es noch die Anhänge geben, aber hier kann ich mich noch nicht auf einen Veröffentlichungstermin festlegen, weil ich dafür noch mal einige Worddateien und sehr viel Email-Korrespondenz durchforsten muss. Eve und ich haben uns beim Schreiben mitunter königlich amüsiert, und möchten euch das nicht vorenthalten.

Und außerdem steht ja auch noch die Frage nach dem gelben Entchen aus.

LG

Eve&Irm

**EPILOG**

**Vorwort:**

**Ja das ist schon richtig so, dass hier Vorwort steht. Aber der Epilog braucht ein Vorwort. **

**Eigentlich hätten wir auch Warnung hinschreiben können, ... oder Hinweis, ...egal.**

**Jedenfalls weisen wir euch warnend darauf hin, dass der Epilog ziemlich lang geraten ist, aber in Bezug auf gewisse zwischenmenschliche Aktivitäten nichts zu wünschen übrig lässt.**

**Hoffen wir jedenfalls, ... am besten lest ihrs selber.**

Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, nur mit einer moosgrünen, seidenen Pyjamahose bekleidet, lag Lucius Malfoy auf dem Ehebett und betrachtete missmutig seine Zehen. Sie waren der einzige Teil seines Körpers, der ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel. Er wackelte abwechselnd mit den Zehen des rechten und dann des linken Fußes, nur um danach noch unzufriedener dreinzublicken.

Sie waren krumm, ja, völlig krumm und er war dankbar, dass er sie in teurem Schuhwerk verstecken konnte. Mit einem Ruck zog er die Bettdecke über die Füße, um die seiner Ansicht nach personifizierte Hässlichkeit vor der Welt zu verbergen. Lieber konzentrierte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Narcissa, die vor dem großen Spiegel im Schlafzimmer saß und selbstvergessen ihr langes blondes Haar kämmte.

Beim Barte Merlins, was hatte er für eine schöne, begehrenswerte Frau, dachte er bewundernd. Auch wenn er gelegentlich sexuell andere Wege ging, gehörte sein Herz voll und ganz Narcissa. Seine schöne, elegante und nicht zuletzt kluge Frau zog ihn immer wieder aufs Neue in ihren Bann. Sie musste dafür überhaupt nichts tun. Selbst wenn sie in einen Kartoffelsack gekleidet wäre und auf Juwelen und Schminke verzichtete, täte es ihrer Attraktivität keinen Abbruch. Sie strahlte von innen heraus.

Im Moment jedoch strahlte sie etwas weniger. Genauso, wie er eben, starrte sie missmutig in den Spiegel und hörte nicht auf ihre Haare zu kämmen, obwohl ihr langes Haar bereits seidig glatt schimmerte und es keine unordentlichen Strähnen mehr gab, denen man beikommen musste.

Innerlich grinste er. Er ahnte, was in Narcissa vorging, schließlich kannte er seine Frau lange genug und wusste, was seit einiger Zeit an ihr nagte.

Er rollte sich lässig zur Seite, stütze den Kopf mit der Hand auf und räusperte sich.

"Was bedrückt Dich, mein Herz?" Seine Stimme klang gespielt ahnungslos.

"Lucius, weshalb glaubst Du, dass mich etwas bedrücken könnte?" Narcissa sah das Spiegelbild ihres Mannes an. Noch immer kämmte sie ihr blondes Haar.

"Dein Gesicht sagt es mir..., Deine kleinen, leisen Seufzer, wenn wir auf gewisse Leute treffen..., die vorwurfsvollen Blicke, die Du mir seit einiger Zeit in schöner Regelmäßigkeit zuteil werden lässt."

Und in etwas leiserem und vorwurfsvollen Ton: "Und deine erstaunliche Wortkargheit, wenn wir uns lieben. Befriedige ich Dich nicht mehr? Fehlt Dir irgendetwas, was ich Dir nicht gebe..., nicht geben kann?"

Narcissa holte tief Luft, warf den Kamm schwungvoll auf die Frisierkommode und drehte sich nun zu dem arglos scheinenden Lucius um.

"Was glaubst Du wohl, was mir fehlt...? Du hast alles vermasselt, Lucius. Du hattest Dein Vergnügen. War sie gut, die kleine Miss Granger? War Sie besser als ich? Wenn Du es damals nicht so eilig gehabt hättest, mit ihr ins Bett zu steigen, dann wäre unser Plan vermutlich nicht so kläglich gescheitert.

Wie konntest Du Severus nur so unterschätzen? Ich hatte nicht die geringste Chance bei ihm. Und das lag ganz sicher nicht an mir. Hätte er Zeit gehabt, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, hätte es funktioniert. Aber Dein Gehirn hat in diesem Falle wohl wieder einmal einen Meter tiefer gesessen..., mit anderen Worten..., Du hast nur mit Deinem verdammten Schwanz gedacht, Lucius." Ihre undamenhafte Ausdrucksweise trieb Lucius Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

Narcissa ähnelte im Moment so sehr einem kleinen, bockigen Kind, das seine Wünsche nicht erfüllt bekam, dass Lucius seine ganze Willenstärke aufbringen musste, um nicht schallend zu Lachen. Aber da er aus Erfahrung wusste, wie nachtragend Narcissa sein konnte, wenn sie merkte, dass er sie nicht ernst nahm, beherrschte er sich, er wollte keinesfalls für längere Zeit auf ihre ehelichen Zuwendungen verzichten.

Er klopfte auf den freien Platz neben sich. "Komm her, mon coeur."

Immer noch schmollend und aufreizend langsam begab sich Narcissa zu ihrem Mann. Sie legte sich aber nicht neben ihn, sondern setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Eigentlich war sie nicht so verärgert, wie sie es ihn glauben machen wollte. Er war ein guter Liebhaber, ach was, der Beste und eigentlich vermisste sie in punkto Sex überhaupt nichts.

Trotzdem zog sie der dunkle Tränkemeister unwiderstehlich an. Seit sie die beiden Männer kannte, hatte sie sich vorgestellt, wie der blonde und der schwarzhaarige Mann sie gleichzeitig im Bett verwöhnen würden und fand diesen Gedanken äußerst erregend. Und nun kam noch eine weibliche Variante in Form von Hermine Granger hinzu. Hermine war eine schöne, junge Frau. Sie verfügte über einen begehrenswerten Körper. Das hatte nicht nur Lucius festgestellt, auch Narcissa gestand sich ein, dass sie sie sehr anziehend fand. Und sie neidete es ihrem Ehemann, dass er Sex mit Hermine gehabt hatte, während sie leer ausgegangen war.

Lucius setzte sich auf und streichelte Narcissa sanft den Rücken. Kundig fand er jede kleine Verspannung, jeden Muskelknoten und massierte sie mit sanften Bewegungen seiner Fingerspitzen weg. Narcissa genoss sein Tun und legte leise aufseufzend den Kopf in den Nacken.

Spielerisch umfasste Lucius ihr hüftlanges Haar und zog sie zu sich herab, um ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund zu geben. Narcissa konnte seinen zärtlichen Liebkosungen nicht lange nicht widerstehen. Sie konnte es nie.

Etwas lauter aufseufzend ließ sich Narcissa nach hinten sinken und kuschelte sich nun eng an ihren Mann. Lucius zog sie in seine Arme, so dass sich ihr Kopf unter seinem Kinn befand. Ebenfalls leise aufseufzend presste er seinen Unterleib an ihren festen Hintern.

"Liebling, ich gebe ja zu, es ist einiges schief gelaufen. Aber was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Hermine und Severus wären sich damals an die Kehle gegangen, wenn ich nicht den rettenden Einfall gehabt hätte, die beiden für eine Weile zu trennen." Narcissa schnaubte kurz auf bei diesen Worten. "Es hätte vielleicht auch noch andere Optionen gegeben, wenn Du nicht zu voreilig gewesen wärst."

"Wie dem auch sei, ich hielt es für das Beste und mein Herz, vertrau mir einfach. Mein verehrter Vater pflegte immer zu sagen, 'Es sind schon viele Quidditchspieler vom Besen gefallen.' Ich lasse mir noch etwas für dich einfallen, mein Herz. Du wirst auf Deine Kosten kommen..., und bis dahin wirst Du wohl oder übel mit mir und meinen unvollkommenen Liebeskünsten vorlieb nehmen müssen."

Angesichts dieser schamlosen Untertreibung lachte Narcissa laut auf und drehte sich zu ihrem 'unvollkommenen Liebhaber' um.

"Nun denn mein geliebter Gatte, dann tu jetzt Deine Pflicht und liebe mich heiß und voller Leidenschaft, so wie Du Hermine damals geliebt hast, ... und ich warne Dich, ich bin nicht leicht zufrieden zu stellen."

Sie hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als sich Lucius knurrend über seine Frau schob und ihr mit den Zähnen die Träger ihres Nachthemdes abstreifte, ihre Hände über dem Kopf festhielt und mit dem Knie ihre langen Beine auseinander schob. Tief aufstöhnend genoss Narcissa die stürmische Leidenschaft ihres Mannes und der Gedanke an Severus Snape sowie an Miss Granger verschwand vorerst aus ihrem sich vor Erregung vernebelnden Gehirn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Einige Tage später klopfte Malfoys Sperbereule an eines der Kerkerfenster.

Als Hermine das Fenster öffnete streckte sie ihr das Bein in einer solch arroganten Geste entgegen, dass Hermine, wenn ihr der Vogel nicht von früher bekannt gewesen wäre, sofort geahnt hätte, von wem die Botschaft stammte. Grinsend befreite sie das Tier von dem Brief und bot ihm einige Kräcker an. Verächtlich die Knabberei beäugend, nahm die Eule ein winziges Stückchen des Kekses in den Schnabel, spuckte es jedoch sofort wieder aus, krächzte empört über den billigen Fraß, den man ihr vorzusetzen wagte und flog von davon.

Kopfschüttelnd über das dämliche, arrogante Federvieh öffnete Hermine den Brief, der an sie und Severus gerichtet war:

_Sehr geehrte Hermine, lieber Severus,_

_wir erlauben uns,_

_Euch anlässlich unseres Hochzeitstages herzlichst zu einem gemütlichen Dinner einzuladen._

_Samstagabend 20:00 Uhr._

_Wir gedenken im kleinen Kreis zu feiern. Lediglich Ihr beide seid zu unserem Ehrentag geladen. _

_Wir würden uns freuen, wenn Ihr uns das Vergnügen Eures Besuches zuteil werden lasst._

_Herzlichst _

_Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy_

Hermine sah nachdenklich auf die in gestochen scharfer Handschrift verfassten Zeilen.

Seit dem denkwürdigen Abend auf Malfoy Manor waren einige Monate vergangen, und Severus und sie waren seitdem ein Paar. Sie liebte den schwierigen, missmutigen, unfairen, aber nichtsdestotrotz gefühlvollen, zärtlichen und verständnisvollen Mann.

Seit damals hatten sie Narcissa und Lucius schon einige Male getroffen. Gelegentlich aßen sie zusammen zu Abend in Hogsmeade oder in London, aber sie hatten die Ereignisse dieses denkwürdigen Abends niemals angesprochen. Auf Malfoy Manor waren sie seither nicht mehr gewesen. Und nun waren sie beide dort zum Dinner geladen. Was würde Severus sagen?

Wider Erwarten sagte Severus sehr wenig, als sie ihm die Einladung zeigte, er hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und sah Hermine forschend an.

"Willst Du hingehen?"

"Ja, eigentlich schon. Es wäre sehr unhöflich abzulehnen, meinst Du nicht, Severus? Schließlich ist Lucius Dein bester Freund."

"Nicht nur der Beste, sondern auch der Einzige", kam es bestätigend zurück.

"Siehst Du!" Hermine nickte und angesichts Severus entwaffnender Ehrlichkeit zuckte ihr Mundwinkel leicht nach oben.

"Also sollten wir wohl hingehen."

"Wenn Du meinst."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nachdem Hermine und Severus Malfoy Manor erreicht hatten, öffnete ihnen der Hausherr persönlich und zeigte damit ungewohnt hohe Wertschätzung, hatte er ja für derlei Tätigkeiten zahlreiche Hauselfen.

Galant lächelnd hauchte er einen Kuss über Hermines dargebotene Hand. Hermine lächelte leicht wegen dieser für sie ungewohnten Zuwendung.

Den neben ihr stehenden Tränkemeister begrüßte Lucius mit einer herzlichen Umarmung.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er war von Natur aus misstrauisch und diese herzliche Begrüßung, vor allen Dingen der Handkuss, wirkten auf ihn ein wenig überzogen. Noch mehr Falten bildeten sich auf Snapes Stirn, als sein Blick zu Hermine wanderte und er feststellen musste, dass ihr diese Behandlung augenscheinlich gut gefiel.

"Hermine, Severus, kommt herein. Willkommen." Lucius Lächeln wollte nicht mehr nicht aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden. Zuvorkommend nahm er ihnen die leichten Reiseroben ab, um sie an einen der bereit stehenden Hauselfen weiterzureichen und geleitete sie, in das Kaminzimmer.

Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung forderte er seine Gäste auf, sich auf den bequemen Sitzmöbeln niederzulassen.

"Möchtet ihr einen Aperitif, während wir auf meine bezaubernde Ehefrau und das Essen warten?" Lucius ließ einen ausgesucht edlen Portwein aus der bestens sortierten Hausbar servieren.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Narcissa erschien. Snapes Blicke glitten interessiert und anerkennend über ihren schlanken Körper.

Sie war eine hinreißend schöne Frau, zweifellos. Und heute Abend hatte sie sich, was perfektes Aussehen und Garderobe anging, wieder einmal übertroffen.

Sie trug ein bodenlanges dunkelrotes Seidenkleid, enganliegend bis zu den Knien, wo es sich dann in langen Stoffbahnen schleppenartig erweiterte.. Das raffiniert geschnittene Dekolletee ließ einen kleinen Blick auf den Ansatz ihrer perfekt geformten weißen Brüste zu, während ein weiter Schal aus der burgunderroten Seide ihre schmalen Schultern bedeckte. Das lange Haar hatte sie mit zwei dunkelroten Kämmen seitlich aufgesteckt, so dass es sich in warmen, weichen Wellen über ihren Rücken ergoss.

Hermine sah nun stirnrunzelnd zu Severus. Es war offensichtlich, wie sehr Narcissas Erscheinung ihren Geliebten beeindruckte. Auch Lucius sah fasziniert zu seiner schönen Frau.

"Du siehst hinreißend aus, mein Herz." Lucius glitt geschmeidig auf Narcissa zu und nahm ihren Arm. Lächelnd genoss Narcissa die bewundernden Blicke der beiden Männer. Sie hatte etliche Stunden mit der Auswahl ihrer Abendgarderobe verbracht, schließlich sollte es ja ein ganz besonderer Abend werden.

"Es freut mich, dass ihr beide heute Abend unsere Gäste seid", begrüßte sie ihre Gäste, während sie ihnen gegenüber Platz nahm. „Ich hoffe, wir werden einen sehr angenehmen Abend haben."

Severus Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, als er Narcissa wohlmeinenden Worten lauschte. Sein Blick streifte unauffällig den hinter ihr stehenden Lucius, der sich so sehr bemühte ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen, dass Severus, wenn er nicht schon von Anfang an misstrauisch gewesen wäre, spätestens beim Anblick dieses Pokergesichts Verdacht geschöpft hätte

Severus war dennoch in ungewohnt guter Stimmung. Sein Leben gestaltete sich im Moment recht positiv und in Erwartung der kommenden Ereignisse, lehnte er sich entspannt zurück und genoss erst einmal den teueren Portwein, den ihm Lucius reichte.

Ein vorzügliches Essen und einige alkoholische Getränke später saßen die vier entspannt am großen Esstisch. Lucius saß neben Hermine, Narcissa und Severus gegenüber, genau wie damals, doch im Gegensatz dazu herrschte keine feindliche, jede kultivierte Konversation im Keime erstickende Atmosphäre. Friedlich und entspannt plauderten sie über verschiedene Gesprächsthemen.

Allmählich entstand eine fast mit Händen zu greifende erotische Stimmung.

Es waren keine Worte, sondern winzige Gesten und Blicke, die unauffällig getauscht wurden. Tiefe Blicke über gut gefüllte Weingläser, ein zufälliges Streifen der Hände beim Weiterreichen der verschiedenen Speisen, ein geflüstertes Wort ...

Narcissa gewährte Severus einen tieferen Blick in den Ausschnitt ihres Kleides, wenn sie sich zu ihm wandte, um seinen Worten besser lauschen zu können und Hermine schien ebenfalls bewusst oder unbewusst mit ihren Reizen zu spielen. Severus war sich nicht gänzlich klar darüber.

Gebannt lächelnd lauschte sie einigen Anekdoten aus Lucius Jugend, lachte mit ihm über die Pointen und warf dabei ihre kunstvoll frisierte braune Mähne über ihre bloßen Schultern.

Sie trug heute Abend ein Kleid, das Severus, als er sie das erste Mal darin gesehen hatte, das gewisse Kribbeln in einem ganz besonderen Körperteil beschert hatte, so dass er Hermine dicht zu sich heranzogen und mit einem seiner langen Finger jede kleine Naht des figurbetonten golden schimmernden Kleides nachgezogen hatte. Und jetzt konnte er an Lucius kleinen verborgenen Reaktionen sehen, dass Hermine ihn nicht kalt ließ.

Lucius graue Augen starrten immer wieder gebannt auf ihre kleine, lebhafte und äußerst hübsche Gestalt.

Es lag etwas in der Luft. Und jeder spürte, dass es nur einer einzigen eindeutigen Geste bedurfte, um etwas zu entfachen, was den weiteren Verlauf des Abends in ganz andere Bahnen lenken würde. Doch jeder der vier am Tisch sitzenden verspürte eine ungeahnte Scheu den Anfang zu machen.

Was die unterschwellige Stimmung immer mehr aufheizte.

Narcissa rutschte schon seit einer Weile sehr unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl umher. Severus, der äußerlich einen solchen Gegensatz zu ihrem Ehemann bildete, zog sie magisch an. Sie fühlte die Hitze, die von diesem Mann ausstrahlte. Sie genoss seine dunkle, leise Stimme, die sie zärtlich zu streicheln schien. Sie beobachtete seine langen schmalen Hände, die ihr aus der bereitstehenden Karaffe immer wieder Wein nachschenkten.

Sie betrachtete sein Profil, mit der markanten Nase, den hohen Wangenknochen, den dunklen, fast schwarzen, faszinierenden Augen, in denen sie bereit war für eine Weile zu versinken und sie lechzte insgeheim danach, seinen sinnlichen Mund zu küssen, zu erforschen, zu verschlingen.

Ihrer Kehle entrang sich ein kleiner Seufzer. Der einzige, der diesen kleinen Laut, der so gar nicht zu dem momentanen Gespräch passen wollte, gehört hatte, war Severus. Prüfend sah er seine schöne Tischnachbarin an.

Narcissa spürte Angst, Angst wieder zurückgestoßen zu werden, sie wollte ihn, wusste aber nicht, ob er bereit war, ihr kleines Spiel mitzuspielen.

Angeregt durch die Menge des genossenen Weines wurde sie jedoch mutiger.

Severus fühlte plötzlich, wie ein kleiner, warmer Fuß sachte seine Wade streifte. Im ersten Moment meinte er, dass dies unabsichtlich geschah. Doch aus einem versehentlichen Streifen, wurde ein vorsichtiges Reiben. Er erstarrte und bemühte sich, ein neutrales Gesicht zu wahren.

Zu dem unablässig reibenden Fuß kam nun noch eine schmale, brilliantengeschmückte Hand, die sich zufällig leicht auf seinen Oberschenkel legte. Severus zuckte mit keiner Wimper, während er sich an die Stuhllehne zurücklehnte. Nun konnte er die weibliche Hand beobachten, die leicht über seinen Oberschenkel glitt. Auf und ab, manchmal verstärkte sie den Druck, manchmal lag sie so leicht auf seinem Bein, dass er sie kaum mehr spürte.

Narcissas Mine wirkte ebenfalls gänzlich unbeteiligt. Sie erprobte ihre Möglichkeiten. Wann würde er ihre Hand wegschieben? Würde er sie überhaupt wegschieben? Oder würde er sie gewähren lassen? Und wie weit würde er sie gehen lassen?

Ihre Hand wanderte zu der Innenseiten seines Oberschenkels. Severus spreizte seine Beine leicht, gespannt, was Narcissa nun tun würde.

Sie nahm es als Zeichen, noch ein wenig forscher zu werden, verdeckt durch das Tischtuch arbeitete sie sich etwas weiter nach oben. Leicht, so leicht, dass Severus ihre Hand kaum spürte, legte sie sie auf die Erhebung, die sich mittlerweile in Severus Hose gebildet hatte.

Sie bewunderte seine Selbstbeherrschung. Mit keiner Miene und keiner noch so kleinen Zuckung verriet Severus, was Narcissa da unter dem Tisch mit ihm anstellte. Er spreizte lediglich unauffällig seine Beine, soweit es ihm auf dem Stuhl möglich war. Narcissa streichelte die wachsende Beule nun mit etwas mehr Nachdruck und zeichnete mit dem Daumen die Konturen nach, die seinen erigierten Schwanz unter der Hose abzeichneten.

Es erregte sie. Es erregte sie ungemein, was sie da im Verborgenen tat. Eine leichte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht. Es kostete sie äußerste Willensanstrengung, nicht aufzustöhnen.

Er war zweifellos sehr erregt und hart und es verlangte sie, ihn zu spüren. Sie wollte seine weiche Haut unter ihrer Hand spüren. Sie wollte ihn massieren. Doch die Kleidung, die Severus trug, machte ihre Pläne zunichte. Sie meinte hunderte von Knöpfen unter ihrer tastenden Hand zu spüren. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Da saß er, bereit sich ihren streichelnden Händen hinzugeben und sie bekam die Hose nicht auf.

Wieder entfloh ihr ein Seufzer. Sie nestelte verzweifelt an Severus Hose, nicht darauf achtend, dass schon seit einer Weile die Gespräche am Tisch verstummt waren. Die Blicke von Hermine und Lucius hatten sich auf das gegenüber sitzende Paar gerichtet.

Narcissa gab sich Mühe, unschuldig zu schauen, ihr Blick jedoch war alles andere als unschuldig. Klar und deutlich sah man die Lust in Narcissas blauen Augen leuchten. Sie ließ auch weiterhin die Hand in Severus Schoß ruhen.

Lucius lächelte. Er wusste, seine Frau war auf dem besten Weg, ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Jetzt kam es auf die Reaktion von Severus und Hermine an.

Severus Reaktion spiegelte sich in der enormen Ausbuchtung seiner Hose wider. Er hatte Narcissa Streicheleinheiten genossen. Auch wenn sein Herz nach wie vor nur Hermine gehörte, war er nicht abgeneigt den Verlockungen einer Narcissa Malfoy nachzugeben.

Also kam es auf Hermine an. Sie sollte das letzte Wort haben. Nur zu gut hatte er in Erinnerung, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er sie mit Lucius im Bett erwischt hatte. Hermine würde entscheiden, ob dieses kleine Tete a Tete nun stattfinden würde, oder ob sie sich jetzt von ihren Gastgebern freundlich aber bestimmt verabschieden würden. Er suchte ihren Blick.

Hermine ahnte, was sich hier abspielte. Severus hatte sie davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, was Lucius und Narcissa ursprünglich geplant hatten. Prüfend sah sie die in ihrer grenzelosen Lust vibrierende Narcissa an.

Sie war eine schöne Frau, gestand sie sich neidlos ein. Mehr noch, sie fühlte sich auf eine Weise von ihr angezogen, die sie noch niemals bei einer Frau gefühlt hatte. Sie betrachtete ihre makellose weiße Haut, die glänzenden gepflegten langen Haare, das ebenmäßige Gesicht und ihren fragenden und bittenden Blick.

Sie konnte und wollte sich der angespannten Stimmung nicht entziehen, und Severus dunkle Augen, sein angedeutetes Nicken, signalisierten sein Einverständnis.

"Wir könnten uns vielleicht in eine bequemere Umgebung zurückziehen, " lächelte Hermine neckisch, ihre Unsicherheit überspielend."Aber natürlich, liebste Hermine, wenn ihr mir folgen wollt, " Malfoy ergriff ihre Hand.

Narcissa entfernte ihre Hand mit leichtem Bedauern aus Severus Schritt, und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

"Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben, mein lieber Severus."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucius führte sie in das benachbarte Zimmer, das nebst einem geräumigen, mit bequemen Kissen ausgestatteten Diwan ein bequemer Teppich zierte. Vor dem Kamin lag ein Eisbärenfell, zu dem

Hermine Lucius zog.

"Ich wollte es schon immer mal auf einem flauschig-weichen Bärenfell tun. Aber Severus mag es wohl eher asketisch", lächelte Hermine provozierend.

Der schnaubte verächtlich, da seine Aufmerksamkeit jäh abgelenkt wurde. Narcissa war vor ihm auf die Knie gesunken, hielt ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn auf sein bestes Stück, bzw. auf seinen Hosenbund, und noch ehe er protestieren konnte, waren sämtliche Knöpfe geöffnet und Hose, samt Unterhose, mit einem Ruck heruntergezogen.

Severus halbsteifer Penis kam zum Vorschein. Narcissa leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen, zögerte aber einen Moment und sah Hermine fragend an.

Sie stand mit dem Rücken an Lucius breite Brust gelehnt, der sie mit beiden Armen umfing, lächelte Narcissa an und nickte zustimmend.

Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Aufforderung. Severus atmete zischend ein, als Narcissa seinen Schaft bis zum Anschlag in den Mund nahm. Ihre feuchte heiße Mundhöhle war so erregend, dass sich sein Schwanz sofort zu voller Größe aufrichtete.

Narcissa hatte Mühe ihn in ihrem Mund zu halten und ließ ihn langsam wieder herausgleiten, jede Ader und Unebenheit mit ihrer Zunge erforschend, sie neckte seine Spitze, knabberte daran und genoss es unendlich, als er die Hüften nach vorne stieß, als ob er sich mit aller Gewalt in ihrem Mund versenken wollte.

Lucius und Hermine betrachteten das Schauspiel gebannt. Der blonde Zauberer löste eine Hand von Hermine Brust und entkleidete sie mit routinierter zauberstabloser Magie.

Sie spürte die harte Erregung an ihrer Gesäßfalte und drängte ihr Hintereil eng an Lucius, der erregt aufstöhnte, als sich ihr warmer Körper willig an ihn schmiegte.

Der Anblick seiner schönen Frau, die nackt vor Severus kniete und dessen prächtigen Schwanz immer wieder in ihren Mund gleiten ließ, fachte Lucius Begehren an. Er ließ seine Hände über Hermines schlanken Körper gleiten, strich zart über ihre festen Brüste und kniff in die zarten Nippel, die sich schon bei der ersten Berührung verhärtet hatten.

Langsam glitt seine Hand über ihren Bauch hinab, streifte die feuchten Locken ihrer Scham und versenkte die Finger in ihrer warmen Feuchte.

Dabei nahm er keinen Blick von Severus und Narcissa, mit einer Hand verwöhnte er weiter Hermines Brüste, mit der anderen Hand reizte er ihre Scham, rieb immer wieder seinen harten Schwanz an ihrem reizenden Po, in der Gewissheit, dass er gleich kommen würde, wenn er sich nicht beherrschte.

Narcissa setzte nicht nur ihren talentierten Mund ein, um Severus ungeahntes Vergnügen zu bescheren, immer wieder strich sie mit ihren Händen, die zuvor Severus knackige Popacken geknetet hatten, sanft über seine samtweichen Hoden.

Sie wollte ihn schmecken und leckte über seinen Schwanz, bis Severus aufstöhnte und sein Becken unkontrolliert zuckte.

Längst hielt er seine Hände in ihrem langen Haar vergraben. Narcissa schmeckte ihn, salzig-herb und er verströmte einen so erregenden Duft, dass sie alles um sich herum vergaß. Sie öffnete den Mund und ließ saugend einen Hoden darin verschwinden. Ihre Hand massierte weiterhin seinen mittlerweile pulsierenden Schaft, ein Lusttropfen nach dem anderen bildete sich und Narcissa verrieb sie mit kundiger Hand über der glänzenden Eichel.

"Frau, wenn Du so weiter machst, dann hat der Spaß hier ein baldiges Ende", hörte sie seine tiefe, samtige, erregt klingende Stimme. Severus nahm alle ihm noch zu Gebote stehende Beherrschung zusammen und schob Narcissa sanft zurück.

Er ließ sich ebenfalls vor ihr auf die Knie sinken, sah sie mit dunklen, vor Lust verschleiernden Augen an.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich in Erwartung eines heißen Kusses, doch Severus hatte anderes im Sinn. Immer noch hielt er ihr Haar umschlungen und sanft, aber bestimmt bog er ihren Kopf zurück, beugte sich über sie und bedachte ihren schlanken, weißen Hals mit kleinen Bissen, leckte sanft über die Biss-Spuren, und fand Punkte an ihrem Hals, von denen sie nicht geahnt hatte, dass deren Berührung sie so erregen konnte. Jetzt war es an ihr, tief und bis aufs Äußerste erregt aufzustöhnen.

Sie ließ sich nach hinten fallen und zog Severus mit sich. Der flauschige Teppich kitzelte ihren nackten Rücken und verstärkte das angenehme Prickeln, das mittlerweile ihren Körper überzog. Severus kam mit seinem Körper über ihr zu liegen und glitt zwischen ihre weit gespreizten Schenkel.

Sein Penis spürte die Feuchtigkeit zwischen Narcissas Beinen, sanft rieb er an ihrem Eingang und entlockte Narcissa kleine, heisere Schreie. Ihr Körper hatte sich mit einem sanften Rotton überzogen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss das warme, überwältigende Gefühl, das er ihr verschaffte.

Immer wieder rieb er sich an ihr, bis es für ihn schier unerträglich wurde, sie nur zu reizen. Er war bereit, mehr als bereit, und wollte endlich in ihre heiße Höhle gleiten. Er sehnte sich nach ihrer Wärme und er fühlte, dass sie mehr als bereit führ ihn war.

Mit seiner empfindlichen Schwanzspitze verteilte er ihre feuchte Erregung auf ihrer Scham, während sich Narcissa sich an seinen Schultern verkrallte und mit dem Becken immer wieder nach vorn stieß, in der Bemühung ihn tief in sich aufzunehmen. Und er tat ihr den Gefallen, mit einem Stoß versenkte er sich vollständig in ihr.

"Jaaa", kam sie ihm stöhnend entgegen.

Auch Hermine stöhnte angesichts Lucius Behandlung heftig auf. Er hatte zwei Finger in ihr versenkt und stieß sie damit in gleich bleibendem Rhythmus. Dabei fuhr sein Daumen immer wieder über ihre kleine harte Perle, während der Daumen der anderen Hand im gleichen Rhythmus ihre erregten Brustwarzen reizte.

Hermine wusste nicht, wohin sie sich zuerst bewegen wollte. Nach vorne, jeden neuen Stoß seiner Finger in ihrer Vagina begrüßend oder nach hinten, um sich mit ihrem Hinterteil an seinem hartem Schwanz zu reiben.

Dazu kam der überwältigende Anblick, den Severus und Narcissa boten. Er stieß hart und schnell in Narcissas nassen Schoß, die blonde Frau wimmerte bei jedem seiner kraftvollen Stöße und ihre schlanken Finger vergruben sie in seinen Popacken, in dem Bemühen ihn zu halten, ihn noch tiefer eindringen zu lassen.

Alle Anstandsregeln, alle Moralvorstellungen waren vergessen.

Und als Narcissa unter Severus schreiend und zuckend ihren Höhepunkt herausschrie, folgte sie ihr nicht weniger laut schreiend. Sie langte mit ihren Händen nach hinten, in dem Versuch, sich an Lucius zu halten.

Lucius und Severus hatten sich meisterhaft beherrscht. Sie hatten ihre Partnerin zum Höhepunkt getrieben, aber sich selbst dieses Vergnügen versagt. Severus sah das immer noch stehende Paar vor ihm grinsend an. Lucius grinste zurück, ließ seine Finger aus Hermine gleiten, betrachtete die glänzende Feuchtigkeit prüfend und leckte sie genussvoll ab.

"Mhm, sie schmecken außerordentlich gut und erregend, junge Dame", flüsterte er ihr verführerisch ins Ohr. Wäre Hermine nicht schon wegen des gerade erlebten Orgasmus wackelig auf den Beinen gewesen, wäre sie spätestens jetzt mit wachsweichen Knien an Lucius herunter gerutscht. Doch er hielt sie in seinen starken Armen umfangen und ließ sich langsam mit ihr auf dem Bärenfell niedersinken.

Auch Severus und die glücklich aussehende Narcissa gesellten sich zu ihnen.

Die Luft war noch erfüllt von Erregung und dem Geruch nach Sex. Die vier nackten Menschen lagen dicht aneinandergeschmiegt.

Die beiden Männer hatten es sich außen bequem gemacht und Narcissa und Hermine lagen im Inneren des menschlichen Quartetts. Severus und Lucius strichen mit den Händen sanft über die Narcissas und Hermines Rundungen und verbreiteten ein Wohlgefühl, das bei beiden schnell wieder in Begehren umschlug.

Gelegentlich berührten sich die Körper der Frauen, was unerwartete Schauer auslöste, Blicke wurden getauscht und Hermine spürte plötzlich den gleichen begehrlichen Blick Narcissas, der eben noch Severus gegolten hatte.

Ihre schmale Hand strich langsam an Hermines Schenkel hinauf, streifte sanft den Schamhügel, glitt weiter leicht über ihren Bauch und verharrte auf ihrer Brust. Leicht umfuhr Narcissa ihren Nippel, ohne ihn jedoch zu berühren und beobachtete gespannt Hermines Reaktion.

Hermine zeigte keine Ablehnung, sanfte Röte überzog sie, sie war offensichtlich erregt, genoss die sanften Berührungen der erfahrenen Frau, wollte sie zurückgeben und begann sie ebenfalls sanft zu berühren.

Snape und Malfoy betrachteten erstaunt und mit wachsender Erregung das erotische Spiel der beiden Frauen und Lucius ohnehin schon steifer Schwanz begann heftig zu pulsieren. Lucius streichelte Hermine, die ihm ihre Rückfront zukehrte. Auch Narcissa hatte sich Hermine zugewandt und gab Severus den Blick auf ihren festen Pobacken frei, seine schlanken Hände massierten ihr Gesäß und er drängte sich so dicht an Narcissa heran, dass sein Penis zwischen ihre Pobacken glitt. Ein langer Finger versenkte sich wiederholt in ihrer Vagina und verteilte großzügig die Feuchtigkeit auf den geschwollenen Schamlippen.

Die zusehends erregte Narcissa ließ nun nicht mehr ganz so sanft die Finger über Hermines Körper gleiten, presste ihre Brüste, strich immer wieder über die erregten Nippel, die sich ihr hart entgegenstreckten, während auch Hermines Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen. Beherzt strich sie tiefer und fand den harten Knopf in den feuchten Locken und begann daran zu reiben. Narcissa konnte nicht anders, sie beugte den Kopf vor und traf forschend die Lippen der jüngeren Frau. Hermine öffnete wie selbstverständlich ihren Mund und ließ Narcissas Zunge ein. Stöhnend versanken die beiden Frauen in leidenschaftlichen Küssen.

Lucius atmete schwer. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Wenn er jetzt seinen Penis nicht tief und schnell versenkte, würde er, ohne das sein in die Luft ragender harter Schaft mit irgendetwas in Berührung käme, abspritzen. Er positionierte sich hinter Hermines Hintern, umfasste fest ihre Hüften und trieb mit einem lauten kehligen Laut seinen Schwanz in sie.

Hermine tauchte ihre Finger in Narcissas feuchte Grotte und begegnete Severus Fingern, gemeinsam spielten sie mit der Feuchte, die aus Narcissa floss. Während Hermine im Rhythmus von Lucius Stößen die Nässe auf Narcissas hervorstehender Perle verteilte, verstrich Severus sie großzügig um ihren hinteren Eingang. Immer wieder umfuhr er den sensiblen Muskelring, das natürliche Gleitmittel, verteilend. Allmählich verstärkte er den Druck und drang mit einem Finger in sie ein. Narcissa kam ihm keuchend entgegen, sie presste sich an Severus und griff nach hinten, ertastete seinen harten, großen Schwanz und begann, ihn zu reiben.

Severus schloss kurz die Augen und genoss ihre Hand, doch dies reichte ihm nicht, bei weitem nicht. Er konzentrierte sich kurz und im nächsten Moment hielt er ein kleines Behältnis in der Hand. Er öffnete das Behältnis, löste ihre Hand von seinem Penis und strich ihr das Gleitmittel in die Handfläche, dann schloss sich ihre Hand wieder um seinen Schaft.

Narcissa lächelte gegen Hermines Mund, während ihre Hand das Gel verteilte und Severus soweit ausreizte, dass er endlich zum Höhepunkt kommen wollte, in ihren engen Kanal eindringen und in ihr abspritzen wollte.

Zunächst behutsam drängte er mit seinem Glied gegen die enge Rosette. So langsam es ihm in seinem erregten Zustand möglich war, schob er sich millimeterweise in sie.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Narcissa in dieser Art von hinten genommen wurde

Einige Male hatte sie dieses Erlebnis mit Lucius geteilt, sie versuchte sich zu entspannen und nach dem anfänglichen Schmerz baute sich ungeahnte Erregung auf. Severus war mit seiner ganzen Länge in sie eingedrungen, er hielt kurz inne und genoss ihre Enge. Er sah über ihre Schulter auf die sich immer noch innig küssenden Frauen und nun gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr. Er zog sich zurück, ohne jedoch ganz herauszugleiten und stieß dann wieder tief in sie. Narcissa löste ihren Mund von Hermine und keuchte auf.

Hermine, die immer noch von Lucius leidenschaftlich verwöhnt wurde, hatte mittlerweile gläsern schimmernde Augen. Zwischen Narcissa und Lucius zu liegen gab ihr einen ungeahnten Kick. Lustvoll beugte sie sich nach vorn und nahm eine von Narcissas rosa schimmernden Brustwarzen in den Mund. Genüsslich begann sie zu saugen. Narcissa keuchte noch lauter und versuchte gleichzeitig, Hermine näher zu sich zu ziehen und sich noch stärker an Severus zu pressen. Die Luft im Raum vibrierte von atemlos ausgestoßenen Seufzern, lustvollem Stöhnen und dem rhythmischen Klatschen von Männerhoden auf nackte, weibliche Hintern.

Hermine wurde mutiger, sie wollte die Frau schmecken, richtig schmecken. Narcissa zischte kurz, als Hermines saugender Mund von ihrer Brustwarze abließ, doch dann verfolgte sie ungläubig den Weg, den Hermines Mund in Richtung ihres Schoßes unternahm. Sie würde doch nicht...Wollte sie etwa...Würde sie es wirklich tun? Atemlos und nur kurz abgelenkt konzentrierte sie sich auf den küssenden Mund, der eine feuchte Spur auf ihrem Weg nach unten hinterließ.

Und schon spürte sie Hermines Lippen auf ihrem Venushügel und dann..."Hahaaaaa..." Sie konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, zu intensiv waren die Gefühle, die nun auf sie einströmten. Hermine hatte zielsicher ihre Klitoris erreicht, fuhr kurz mit ihrer heißen Zunge darüber, nur um dann ihre Lippen darüberzustülpen. Und dann begann sie zu saugen.

In Narcissa ihr bahnte sich der gewaltigste Orgasmus auf, den sie bisher erlebt hatte. Sie fühlte Tausende von Ameisenfüßen über ihren Körper kribbeln, Hände die streichelten, Lippen die saugten und ein mächtiger Schwanz, der sich immer wieder in ihr versenkte. Und dann brach es über sie herein. Sie schrie, sie schrie, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Vor ihren Augen explodierten tausende von kleinen, goldfarbenen Sternen.

Ihr unkontrollierter Schrei beförderte nun auch die übrige drei über die Kante

Mit einem letzten Grunzen vergrub Lucius seinen harten Schwanz bis zum Anschlag in Hermines feuchter Möse. Er fühlte, wie sich ihre Muskeln um ihn herum festzogen, und zuckend, seinen Samen stoßweiße in ihre heiße Öffnung spritzend, kam er.

Severus wurde von Narcissas Orgasmus mitgerissen. Ihre Kontraktionen waren so heftig, dass er seine Hände um ihre Hüften krallte, um sie halbwegs festzuhalten. Er biss in ihre Schulter und sein ganzer Körper zuckte, als er sich heiß in sie verströmte.

Schwitzend und schwer atmend lagen sie immer noch halb auf- und miteinander verschlungen auf dem Bärenfell.

"Wie wäre es mit Partnertausch?" Snape, der sich Narcissas angenommen hatte, die sich mehr als zufrieden in seinen Armen räkelte, blickte begehrlich zu Hermine, die auf dem Bauch liegend die Streicheleinheiten genoss, die ihr Lucius mit sanften Fingern zuteil werden ließ.

"Habe nichts dagegen...Komm her mein Herz." Lucius langte über Hermine hinweg und strich Narcissa zärtlich das Haar aus dem verschwitzen Gesicht.

Snape reichte Hermine die Hand und stand gemeinsam mit ihr auf.

"Ich hoffe, Du hast für die nächste Zeit genug von Bärenfellen?" Gespielt grimmig betrachtete er seine junge Geliebte. Sie leuchtete von innen heraus. Er liebte ihren Anblick, kurz nach dem Sex. "Das nächste Mal, wenn wir uns lieben, werde ich die Unterlage bestimmen." Hermine sah ihn mit gespieltem Entsetzen an.

"Ich hoffe, du hast nicht das Nagelbrett im Auge, das du in der Nokturngasse gesehen hast?"

"Das, meine Liebe, wirst Du herausfinden, wenn es soweit ist", erwiderte er, bedeutungsvoll die Augenbraue hochziehend. Beide ließen sich erschöpft auf dem Diwan nieder. Severus zog Hermine dicht an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Lucius und Narcissa machten es sich auf der anderen Seite des Diwans gemütlich.

"Na, mein Herz, zufrieden?" Lucius lächelte seine Angetraute an.

Narcissa seufzte. "Ja, mein Lieber, das bin ich...wahrhaft, völlig und zutiefst zufrieden."

Lucius küsste seine Frau auf den Scheitel und zog sie in eine innige Umarmung.

"Wenn Du zufrieden bist, bin ich es auch..."

**ENDE**


End file.
